Leading The New
by Kramer3000
Summary: First read Learning To Tough It Out.  Everyone is welcome at Xavior's school, even old enimies. Rogue is helping the New Recruits learn their strenghths, weaknesses and team work. P.S. Sorry it took so long.  More is coming. Let me know what you think.
1. Mornings

**Chapter 1: Mornings**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Rogue's alarm clock went off and she groaned. It was 5:45 in the morning and she had to get up to lead a training session in an hour and a half. _'Gawd, Ah hate mornin's. Least as a student Ah got t' stay in bed 'til 6:30. How the hell does Logan do this everyday?' _she wondered.

Rogue rolled out of bed and grabbed her hair brush from her side table. She gave her hair a quick run through with it and then went through her drawers and closet pulling out clothes. She pulled out black sweat pants, a black bra, black tank top and a green over shirt with three quarter length sleeves. She placed the clothes on the bed and then proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower to wake herself up before breakfast.

Rogue turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Rogue almost screamed but bit her lip instead. _'Shit that's cold!'_ It was clear that she was one of the first ones up for although she had turned the dial to medium she was hit with a blast of pure cold water.

When she entered her room she was muttering about how she was going to give the professor a piece of her mind, and how the water tanks should always be set on high so no living soul in the entire house would ever have to bare a harsh blast of cold water as they were just waking up.

Rogue got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. It was only 6:15 so she knew the other students wouldn't even be waking up for another fifteen minutes. Rogue knew she had a good chance of getting one of the first cups of coffee, _'Thank gawd for coffee. People may actually be dead if it weren't for this drink.' _ She smirked at the thought of this. Almost everyone knew to leave at least one cup of coffee in the pot for Rogue, or there were dire consequences. The mansion had learnt this the hard way.

_**No Coffee**_

The first time Rogue had come into the kitchen and grabbed a mug with sleepy eyes. She then looked at the coffee pot. Seeing it was empty she tossed her mug to the side. As she stomped out of the kitchen there was a crash and the mansion was down a mug. This was followed shortly by a shriek down the hall, "GET OUTA MAH WAY!" A very scared looking Sam came into the kitchen while all eyes stared out the door landing on him. Kitty cleaned up the broken mug and everyone ate in silence.

The second time Rogue had grabbed her mug Kurt had just drained the pot. Rogue smacked him hard in the arm leaving Kurt both stunned and hurt at the same time. Rogue then proceeded to grab the box of lucky charms right out of Kitty's hands and pouring her own bowl of cereal. Kitty had just blinked and turned to Kurt who was rubbing his sore arm.

The final time Rogue had voiced her anger about the lack of coffee quite loud and clear. "Why the hell is there never any Gawd damn coffee! Where the hell does it all go! Ah get 'ere an' it's all gone!"

"Ya need to get down here earlier Stripes," Logan had said sipping his mug of coffee. Rogue walked over to him and punched him hard in the shoulder. Logan gave a quick look of surprise and put down his coffee mug. He started yelled, "What the hell was that for Stripes? All you need to do is get here five minutes earlier. Ya don't go punchin' people…" As he was yelling at her she grabbed his coffee and walked away. Logan had not been happy for that entire morning and part of the afternoon.

That was the day everyone learned to leave at least one cup of coffee for Rogue. As long as everyone saw that both Logan and Rogue had there coffee it was a fairly safe bet that the kitchen was **not** going to be filled with angry scrams and punches. At least not over coffee.

_**Current**_

Rogue sat on a stool sipping her coffee and eating a toasted English muffin with butter and strawberry jam. Logan walked in and got himself a cup of coffee and sat himself down next to Rogue. He shot out his claws and stabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He then sliced it in half and then retracted his claws. "Morning Stripes."

"Mornin' Logan." Rogue took another sip of coffee and could hear the hustle and bustle above their heads. She looked at her watch, 7:00. "'ere they come." Logan looked at the clock on the wall and nodded.

Not two minutes went by and the kitchen door swung open and Jamie ran in followed by a yelling Jean, "Jamie I told you and everyone else, Stay Out Of My Room!" Jamie looked at Rogue who gave him the,_ 'What did you do this time?'_ look. Jamie tried to shrink himself but it was no good. Jean continued to yell at him, "Don't you hide behind Rogue! You owe me a new mirror and…"

Rogue and Logan cut her off together. "Jean!" "Red!"

Jean stopped yelling and looked around the kitchen that was now filling up with students and staff. If at all possible Jean's face went as red as her hair as she realized everyone was staring at her. After a few seconds of silence Rogue spoke. "Do Ah dare ask what happened?" She directed the question both at Jamie and Jean.

Jean took a deep breath and said, "Jamie came into my room, grabbed my make-up and I was so surprised I let go of my brush and it slammed into my mirror."

"You know, that's seven years bad luck," Bobby said ignoring the glares and continuing on with his breakfast.

"Jamie," Rogue said, "What were ya doin' in Jean's room? Ah thought we talked 'bout not invadin' people's personal space."

Jamie opened his mouth and then closed it. Rogue sighed and closed her eyes. _'Gawd give meh patience t' work with these kids. Why'd Ah let 'em talk meh int' this? Oh right, they wouldn't take no as an answer.' _ She opened her eyes and looked at Jamie again. Jamie gulped, "Sam and Jubilee said if I could get her make-up…"

Rogue stopped him putting up her hand, "Jamie, was this a dare or a bribe?" Jamie nodded. "Un huh, well then seein' as ya'll are involved Ah guess Ah only have one choice, would Ah be right Logan?" Rogue turned to him and he nodded. "All new recruits get an extra hour with meh at five o'clock tonight. Oh and ya'll have t' apologize t' Jean."

They all groaned and Amara and Rahne glared at the other three. They all knew if one person on the team messed up everyone paid the price. Rogue finished her English muffin and coffee and said, "All new recruits, Ah will see ya in the danger room in five minutes."

With that Rogue left the kitchen and headed to the danger room to set it up. All the new recruits gobbled up the rest of their breakfast and rushed out the door as to not be late. All the senior X-Men watched them scuttle off like a colony of ants. Finally Scot had the guts to say, "She's as bad as you Logan."

Logan just smiled, "That's my Stripes."


	2. Fun and Games

**Chapter2: Fun and Games**

Sam, Amara, Jubilee, Jamie and Rahne all arrived at the Danger Room just as the clock read 7:15. "Cuttin' it a little close don' ya think?" The kids were huffing and puffing and just nodded to Rogue. She looked at them and then said, "Ya'll are lucky that this simulation doesn't involve much runnin'. Ah'll save that for tonight."

Rogue then smiled and said, "Today's game is hide an' seek." There were groans from Sam and Jubilee. Rogue ignored them. "Ah think this little game will help Rahne and Jamie. Rules are simple. Ya hide, but are allowed t' move t' a new spot if ya think ya will be spotted. If the person spots ya y' are out. All o' y' are gonna get a chance t' be "It" so no worries. Finally yes ya can use ya powers. Jubes, you're first."

The kids stood in the danger Room as Rogue went into the control room. She made the simulation the docks with various boats, crates, warehouses and docks along with people at fish stands trying to sell fresh seafood.

Sam hid inside a large fishing boat behind some wooden crates. Amara was not happy that the simulation was around water. She had trouble focusing making it hard to find a good hiding spot. Eventually she chose a warehouse with extra crates inside. Jamie chose to hide under the dock in shallow water. Rogue wondered why he would choose such a place knowing that the smallest amount of splashing would cause attention. She thought he would have learnt that by working with her. Finally Rahne shifted into a wolf and snuggled at the feet of one of the fish sellers.

Jubilee entered the room and started her search. _'Hide and seek, this is so lame.'_

The first person she found was Amara. She hadn't realized she had trapped herself. There were two doors in the warehouse but the back one was locked. Amara left the room and stood outside the doors and waited.

Next out was Rahne. There weren't any other dogs or wolves on the dock so she stood out. Even if there had been other dogs she was too well behaved. Most would be begging for fish or chasing gulls. Rehane was just curled up by the sellers' feet.

Jubilee then walked along the dock looking behind crates and around stands. She entered the small boat. No one was there. She then went on the big fishing boat and started searching. While she was on the big boat Jamie climbed up the stairs onto the dock. He mingled with the simulated people buying fish. Jubilee came out of the boat scanning the area. She then noticed wet shoe prints and followed them to a warehouse where they stopped. There were the shoes, but no owner.

Jubilee then tried to follow wet footprints but Jamie's feet were drying and the prints went both left and right. Jubilee followed the dryer prints around some crates and back to the docks. _'He's pretty good,' _she thought.

She then re-entered the big boat only to hear a small shifting noise. She found Sam and he left. "I was feeling scrunched," he told her. "I had to be found."

As they left the large boat they ran into Jamie.

"Oops," was all Jamie got out.

Sam went next and blasted everything down using his cannonball moves. He thought it would make it easier to find them if they screamed and he shattered everything. However he was not counting on the simulated people to also all scream and the dock start to collapse after causing a large hole in it. They all left, being thankful that it was a simulation and not real life. They all yelled at him or scolded him saying that he had almost killed them all.

Next was Amara. Knowing how much she hated water they either hid in the warehouse, behind crates or on a boat. Rogue told them that in reality it would not matter how much Amara was uncomfortable around water, if they were on a mission that involved water Amara was going to have to be tough. She also told Amara she would be happy to do extra sessions with her around water to help her build her comfort level up. Rogue knew it was because of Amara's mutation that she felt ill around large bodies of water. _'She probably will be one to stay on the Black Bird, '_thought Rogue.

Finally Jamie went and multiplied himself many ways. He was in the water, on the large boat, small boat, in the warehouse, on the dock, behind the crates and mingling with the crowds. Needless to say everyone was found relatively quickly.

When it was Rahne's turn all except Amara climbed in the water. "Just think of it like a pool or hot springs," Sam said. Amara tried and climbed in. Jamie and Sam ducked their heads under the water so they were completely drenched. They knew that if Logan lost a sent of a person who was in water, then Wolfspane would too.

'_Water, drats! The weak point when it comes to smell, though I do smell plenty of fish.' _ She looked around and then sniffed the docks. She then looked through the cracks. "I see you, all of you!"

They all came out of the DR with positive and negative lectures from Rogue. Rogue started with Jubilee, "Jubilee, Ah'm curious, why didn't ya use ya powers?"

Jubilee looked at Rogue, "Well I didn't think it would help me. I shoot fireworks and fry electronics."

Rogue nodded and then said, "So, ya didn't want to surprise ya team mates makin' 'em jump, or cast any shadows t' help ya locate 'em then?"

Jubilee looked at her friends and then at Rogue. "I didn't think of that."

Rogue nodded again and said, "Think 'bout it now." She then turned to Sam. "Sam, Ah have no idea what ya were thinkin' takin' out an entire fishin' dock! Ya almost killed ya team!"

Sam looked at the ground and then at Rogue. "Ya, they all told me. I guess my powers weren't needed then."

Rogue rolled her eyes, _'Seriously, he is just figurin' that out now.' _"Precisely, ya needed t' seek Sam. Let this be a lesson t' ya all. Sometimes powers are useful in certain areas and other times they are deadly." They all nodded.

She turned to Amara, "Magma, Ah am thinkin' two things." Amara looked at her giving her eyes that were readable as _'I failed.' _"Amara, ya didn't fail. Listen, Ah'm happy t' help ya around water. If ya can't do it don't feel bad. There are plenty o' ways t' help on a mission. Sometimes that is bein' on the radio, sometimes it is helpin' medically. Once we know that info we will know what kind o' missions t' send ya on."

"But Rogue, it makes me feel, _weak_," she whispered.

"Rogue made a stern face and said, "Ya ain't, so don' be telling meh that."

She then turned to Jamie. "Jamie, Ah gotta say I was worried when ya got in the water in the beginnin'. Ah had no idea ya were gonna lead Jubes all over the dock. Ah liked that."

"Thanks. I thought you might wonder what I was doing." He smiled and Rogue ruffled his hair.

"Any idea on what ya need t' work on?"

Jamie sighed and said, "I have to watch were I am going. I walked right into the enemy."

Rogue nodded and then turned to Rahne. "Rahne, how'd those fish smell?"

Rahne wrinkled her nose. "Awful Rogue. I knew it was going to be hard around water."

"Was it?" Rogue asked.

"Well, no actually, they all hid together." Rahne smiled.

"Let meh ask ya somethin' Rahne. With the strong scent o' fish, do ya think ya would o' found them just as easily as when they were in the water?"

Rahne shrugged. "I'm not sure. The fish smell was pretty strong. I did manage to smell all of them all the way down the dock." Rahne motioned to her team mates. "Their scents were faint because of the fish but they were there."

Rogue nodded, "Another lesson, never assume your smell is completely gone. I will ask Logan to give you a lesson on scents and how that all works."

Rogue could see that Amara wanted to ask a question by the way she was squirming. She sighed. "Yes Amara."

Amara took a breath and shifted uncomfortably before asking, "But Rogue, you are able to sneak out. Doesn't Logan know when you leave?"

Rogue's eyes became slits and the recruits started to shrink away. Rogue answered anyway, "Ya, he knows, an' Ah get busted every time. Like Ah said, Ah will get Logan t' give ya'll a lesson on scents."

With that they all piled into the elevator and headed for the main level.

When they stepped out Rogue said, "Oh, by the way, ya might all want to take a shower, ya smell like fish."

With that the kids ran up the stairs to shower and change like Rogue had suggested. They passed Scott, Jean and Logan who all wrinkled their noses. "The docks?" Logan asked.

Rogue nodded. "Hey, Logan."

"Ya Stripes?"

"Will ya give them all a lesson on scents?" Logan made a face. Rogue tried again. "We were learnin' how sometimes strong scents can block the scent ya wanna trace, an' how sometimes ya loose a scent when it's in water."

Logan understood, "Ya, sure kid."

She smiled, "Thanks Logan!" With that she sprinted to her room to wash up. Just because she hadn't been in the DR did not mean that when the kids came out she didn't get the stench of fish on her clothes as well.


	3. Lunch

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

Rogue took her shower and then headed outside to the gazebo. She sat there thinking about the DR session she had just run. She didn't even hear Logan approaching. "What are you thinking about Stripes?"

Rogue jumped. "Logan, Ah didn't hear ya comin'!"

He gave a grunt and a small smile. He then sighed. "I watched the tape Rogue. You did a good job. Those kids now know some of their weaknesses and will do better next time, you always did."

Rogue looked at the ground and shrugged. "Ah don' know Logan. Ah mean sure Ah helped take down Creed and all, but trainin' the new recruits, that's different."

Logan had a mix of emotions run through him at that statement. He wanted to smack the side of her head, yell at her, hug her, and tell her that she had already started training Amara in the final part of their last mission. Rogue felt uncomfortable and shifted on the spot. Finally Logan decided to start with his last thought. "Kid, listen to me. In the final part of our last mission you started training Magma. Then Sam asked why you weren't training them. They want **you **to train them." He smiled and said, "Besides, Shades says you're as bad as me."

Rogue let a smile on her face. "Really?" She still hadn't let it register that Scott, of all people was taking notes from her. She was so used to him yelling at her that she sometimes forgot that she was leading. Logan gave a brief nod and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Stripes, let's get some lunch." Logan headed towards the mansion with his arm still over Rogue's shoulder. She let him guide her as she looked around the yard. She saw a game of Frisbee between Jamie and Rahne, football between Sam, Kurt, Bobby and Kitty, and finally Jubilee and Amara trying to beat each other in the height and size of fireworks / fireballs. She was trying to take mental notes for ideas in the Danger Room.

Logan and Rogue entered the kitchen and Rogue sat down on one of the stools. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a certain Cajun come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Bonjour Cherie."

Rogue started to scream and choked on it. "Damn it Remy! Couldn't ya see Ah was thinkin'? Ya scared the shit out o' meh."

Remy chuckled, "D`esole Cherie. What y' thinkin' 'bout?" (Sorry darling)

She sighed as Logan growled at the Cajun and placed a sandwich in front of Rogue. "Ah was jus' wonderin' why everyone wants meh t' lead." Remy started to laugh. "Shut up Swamp Rat!" Logan couldn't help but smile. It was rare when he and Gambit were on the same page, but it happened.

"Cherie, tu es bonne. Cette est tous." (Darling, you are good. That is all) He gave her shoulders a squeeze and she took a breath.

"Merci, Monsieur Swamp Rat." (Thank you, Mr. Swamp Rat.) She then took a bite of her Black Forest ham sandwich. _'Lettuce, onion, ham, tiny mayo. Logan ya know me too well.'_ She smiled and looked at her 'Father figure.' "Logan, this is delicious!"

He gave a brief chuckle. "Glad ya like it Stripes. Want a Coke?" Rogue nodded and Logan slid one across the table to her.

Remy let go of Rogue's shoulders and headed to the fridge to find himself something to eat for lunch as well. He grabbed the turkey a roll and threw on a little lettuce, mayo and onion. He then grabbed himself a coke as well and joined Rogue.

Logan took this opportunity to comment on Remy's lunch. "Hey Stripes, I didn't know ya liked crazy wild birds." Rogue choked on her coke causing it to fly up her nose. She sputtered spraying some on the table and started to break out in hysterical laughter. Anyone who was in the hall froze. It took a miracle to make Rogue laugh that much let alone that hard.

This however gave Remy his own line, "Monsieur Claws, I did not know you liked pigs." After he said it he regretted it right away. Logan's claws shot out and Rogue smacked him several times.

"Stupid, stupid Cajun! Can't even take a joke! Ah out't' beat ya 'til yare black an' blue!"

Remy winced. "Ow, Cherie, d`esole, d`esole Cherie. Remy didn't mean it. Ow, Rogue! Arête! Rogue, s'il te plait! (Darling, sorry, sorry darling.) (Stop! Rogue please stop!)

"Give him a few for me Stripes," Logan egged her on. He knew if he had his choice Gambit would be in pieces right now. However, that was not an option, so watching his Stripes beat the crap out of the Cajun came in second and was worth it.

"Fine by meh! Ya 'ear that, Ah get t' smack ya 'til the cows come 'ome!

Remy braced himself for the next set of punches. Several punches to his left arm came flying one right after the other. He also got two or three in the shoulder. He lost count as his mind wandered. _'Me an' ma big mouth. Sure Remy, ya jus' couldn't' stop yaself could ya?_' Rogue continued on her rant and continued punching Remy. "Logan makes a damn good sandwich and ya 'ave t' ruin it f'r the both o' us!" Remy finally managed to grab her wrists preventing her from punching any more. "Le' go; Ah ain't finished with ya yet!"

"Rogue, Remy's really sorry. Remy means no disrespect. Remy jus' one crazy bird like Monsieur Claws said." He let go of her wrists and put his fists on his hips and clucked. "Gobble, gobble, gobble."

With that Rogue ceased trying to punch Remy and let out a snort. Remembering what Logan had said moments before she broke back out into hysterical laughter. This time anyone in the hallway let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. The sudden mood swings were not uncommon; it was just that you never knew when they would strike.

Magneto, Mystique and The Brotherhood were practically living in the mansion after the last mission. Not everyone was happy about it, but they were all adjusting. Raven turned to Ororo, "I swear, I thought I was going to have to pry her away from him."

Ororo shook her head, "No, Raven, that would have only made things worse."

"Are you serious? You let them beat issues out?" Mystique seemed surprised. As much as she liked knowing that her daughter was able to fight, she did not like the idea of a simple name calling incident be a just cause for a beating.

Storm shook her head slightly, "Not exactly." Mystique gave her a slightly puzzled look but had an idea of what was coming. Storm continued, "Rogue does the beating, Gambit would never hurt her. In fact, despite the beating she just gave him, he actually has quite the calming effect on her."

Mystique tried to digest this. If she thought long and hard about it she had to admit she had never seen Rogue so happy, let alone in hysterics. She watched the two from the doorway. Rogue's face was turning red from laughing so much, and Remy, who would usually be smirking, was in a full smile.

He turned to her noticing her face and broken laughter. "Cherie?" He looked a little panicked when she didn't respond right away. 'Breathe Rogue. Dis Cajun don' wanna see his Cherie pass out on him."

Rogue took a few breathes trying to calm herself. "S-so-sorry Swa-Swamp R-Rat." She managed to inhale a few more breathes before he body relaxed and she was able to let out a sigh. She turned accusingly to him, "Ya almos' killed meh!"

Remy put on his lame surprised face and threw his right hand on his chest. "Moi! Non, dat laugh jus' makin' up f'r all de times ya didn't' laugh in de past."

Realizing it was now safe to enter the kitchen Kitty, Kurt, Storm, Mystique, Bobby, the Professor and Magneto all did so to grab some lunch. Charles could sense some hesitation from others so her sent out a telepathic message, _"You may all join us in the kitchen for lunch. Everything is calm." _

Jamie, Amara and Rahne timidly entered. Storm placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of each of them and a plate of sandwiches. Some were peanut butter, some jam and others both peanut butter and jam. As they ate the professor asked how training had gone that morning. Rogue, Amara, Jamie and Rahne filled him in on the morning's events and lessons learned. He seemed quite happy knowing that instead of squabbles between the children, they were beginning to learn their individual needs, strengths and weaknesses. He smiled to himself, _'I am so glad we convinced Rogue to train the new recruits. It is something she needed and something they wanted after the last mission.' _ Charles then looked around the table. He saw friends from the past, current friends and people trying to make amends and become known as a friend. He smiled at this. He was beginning to sense a new beginning.


	4. Making Bets

**Chapter 4: Making Bets**

Rogue looked at her watch. It was 4:45 in the afternoon. She saw Rahne and reminded her that she and the other new recruits had training in fifteen minutes in the Danger Room. She sent Rahne off to scout out where the others were and give a friendly reminder that they needed to show up. Rahne turned into a wolf and took off trying to track down the rest of the group.

By the time everyone was together they had five minutes until training and took off for the elevator. They all piled out and walked down the hall to meet Rogue.

Rogue was waiting semi-patiently. She looked at her watch. "Two minutes t' spare, not bad. Maybe next time y'all will be here with three or four minutes before trainin'." The kids either looked at each other or the floor. Rogue smirked and then said, "So' ya'll like the outside huh?" The kids nodded. "Good, Ah think y' will like this session then."

Rogue picked up a football. The kids looked at her with mixed expressions. Jubilee, Jamie and Sam seemed excited. Rahne looked questionably at the ball and Amara looked a bit frightened. "You want us to play football?" Sam asked. "Why don't we just play outside?"

Rogue folded her fingers together and said, "Ya ain't playin' football Sam, not exactly. It is more o' a game o' catch." She waited for a response but only got semi-confused looks so she continued. "In this session ya 'ave t' all stay together so ya should be able t' pass the ball back an' fourth. If ya are all separated f'r two minutes the simulation will end. I'm only gonna tell ya **two** things. **One**, two minutes is a long time t' be separated from ya team so this is all set on easy. **Two**, pay attention t' ya surroundin's." She looked at them. "Are ya ready?" The five kids nodded and entered the Danger Room.

Rogue entered the control room only to find a group of people waiting. She walked around them to get to the controls. Standing behind her were Logan, the Professor, all the X-Men, Mystique and Magneto. She groaned, "Agh, Ah don't think Ah asked f'r an audience. What ya tryin' t' do, rattle mah nerves?"

Charles and Magnus just chuckled. "Of course not Rogue, we just wanted to see how the new recruits are doing," Magneto said.

"Fine, jus' don't bug meh." They all gave Rogue her space and she set the DR to look like an open field.

The kids looked at one another and started passing the football around. It stayed like that for a good minute before Amara tossed the ball and it went through tall wheat that hadn't previously been there. She heard an, "Ouch! Amara, you throw hard."

Amara looked at the new surroundings and said, "Sorry Rahne, I didn't see you properly." The kids stepped forwards so they were in a small group.

Noticing how the wheat was blocking their view properly Jamie said, "Let's make it hot potato." The kids agreed handing the football off as quickly as they could without dropping it. "One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Five potato, six potato, seven potato more!" The kids got two and a half rounds of "Hot Potato" in before the scene changed again.

This time they were in a small wooded area. Trees had popped up all around them separating the group in half. Sam and Jamie were together and Amara, Jubilee and Rahne were together. The two teams took in their surroundings like Rogue had suggested. Sam turned to Jamie, "Jamie, I need you to stay in one piece. Rogue said we can't separate so we can't have five Jamie's wandering the woods."

Jamie shrugged, "Well, she didn't say that exactly. One of me can stay with you while the others help find the girls. Remember I can pull myself together too."

Sam was about to reply when he heard their names being called. "Sam, Jamie, we are over here!" Jubilee threw fireworks in the air and the boys followed her flares. The team was whole again for now.

"What were you two doing?" asked Amara.

"Standing still arguing about whether or not Jamie should use his powers," Sam said plainly.

The girls looked at one another but before anyone could respond they were in a forest. A new set of trees separated them along with a river. Rahne had been shoved near the back of the forest, Jubilee was somewhere in the middle, Sam and Amara were on opposite sides of the river and Jamie was near the entrance. _'Great.'_ they all thought.

This was the fourth level and the adults were amusing themselves. "Two minutes huh. What do you bet this is the final level for them?" Scott asked Kurt.

"You are on mah friend. Five dollars says that they will make it to the next kevel."

"Make it ten," Bobby said.

"You boys are so mean!" Jean said. "Rogue's teaching them so I say they will make it to level six."

The bets continued until Logan shut them up and told them to watch. Rahne shifted into her wolf form and focused on finding Jubilee. Amara looked at her options. There were plenty of large stones that she could melt together to make a walkway across the river. "Want me to come and get you," asked Sam.

Amara looked around and shook her head. "There are too many trees. I'll just make a bridge." _'Oh please let me make it across with no problems.'_ She prayed. She melted the first three large stones together in front of her. She then placing two medium stones on top of each other melting them together to make them higher. She then placed them in the river in front of the first three melted stones. She melting them together and started walking across. Amara realized she was now close enough to hop over to the other side and landed besides Sam.

As she landed Rahne and Jubilee arrived at their side. "Where is Jamie?" asked Jubilee.

"Thirty seconds Kurt, you owe me some money," Scott said.

Just then six Jamies' appeared on all sides of the group. "I'm at the entrance!" The six Jamie's ran with the other four team mates on his heals.

"You vere saying," asked Kurt. Kurt and Bobby "high-fived" and went back to watching the simulation.

Next the children were transferred into a jungle. Large flowers, trees and vines surrounded them. They could also hear the sounds of animals. "Rahne," Sam called, "What animals are those?"

"I hear a leopard and maybe gorillas. Where are you?"

"I see you guys!" said Jamie.

"Jamie, where are you?" called Jubilee.

"I'm in the trees." The others looked up and around. He rolled his eyes. "Jubilee, walk forwards until you reach a pink flower. Rahne, go to the left and you will meet Jubes. Sam, walk through the vines in front of you and you will be at the flower. Amara, turn around. Good, now go right until you see the group." They all followed Jamie's instructions and met at the central location.

"Where are you Jamie?" Amara called out.

Jamie slid down a vine behind them and said, "Right here."

They looked at him. "Ok," Sam said, "How did you do that?"

"What?" asked Jamie.

"You navigated through a jungle, how did you do that?"

"I climb trees and watch Tarzan."

The control room broke out in laughter. "God bless Disney," Rogue said.

"I never thought children's movies would ever be useful in real life," Jean said.

"Ah, but did you not know that those movies are based off of some truth or history," asked the professor. Scott and Jean shook their heads.

Mystique gave a small chuckle, "How about movies with fortune tellers or super human strength? Where do you suppose they get ideas for that?"

"Mutants!" Kitty piped up. Mystique gave a small smile and a nod. It took a bit for some of the X-Men in the control room to realize she was right.

The kids were whisked away to Central Park. Jubilee shot up fireworks from her location. "Come on guys! You have to see them!"

"I do!" shouted Jamie. "Stay there!" He started running as fast as he could. "Again Jubilee! Shoot more off!" She fired more off and he continued to run. Amara met him halfway and they ran and met Jubilee on the West side.

They checked their surroundings realizing where they were. "Rahne, find Sam and he can bring you to us," said Amara.

"Aye, aye! Sam, stay where you are, I'm coming to find you." Rahne shifted into her wolf form placing her nose to the ground. She took off quickly knowing they were under pressure with time. She found him in the south west corner, turned back into herself and hoped on his back.

"Hold on tight Rahne." Sam shot them due west. They landed at the others feet right before two minutes was up.

"Did anyone bet they would make it to level seven?" Beast asked. All the betters' heads shook. "Interesting," was all he said.

Suddenly they were in the mountains. "Is anyone at the very top?" called Sam.

"No," came four voices.

"Does anyone care if I take out the top layers then?"

"Not as long as we aren't on the other side," called Jubilee."

"I'll do a scout," Jamie called. He split and scouted out positions of the team and called back, "Take her down Sam!"

Sam did and they all met on the same layer now a flat surface.

Suddenly the simulation ended. "What, that didn't even take one whole minute. Why'd it end?"

Rogue's voice came over the loud speaker, "Great work ya'll. If ya are wonderin' why it ended it's 'cause there are only seven levels. Congratulations on passin' the two minute easy mode."

The group was trilled. "We passed? We actually passed!" Amara was shocked.

"We rock!" Sam was punching the air.

Jubilee and Rahne high-fived and Amara gave Jamie a squeeze.

Rogue spoke over the loud speaker once more, "Ah suggest that ya'll go take a shower, take a break an' then be down f'r dinner at seven. Ya got forty-five minutes."

The kids ran off to shower and change. Rogue turned to Logan, Magneto, Mystique and the professor. "Uh hum, Ah do believe ya'll owe meh fifty dollars each." The four forked over their money. "Thank ya very much."

Scott and the others looked baffled. "But, I didn't think you guys made bets on the levels."

Logan grunted, "We didn't shades."

"Then, what did you bet on," asked Jean.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it is like so obvious. They like bet that the kids like wouldn't pass the whole two minute course. Is that like kinda right?" The adults sighed and Magneto nodded. Kitty looked at them and said, "Never underestimate Rogue and her kids!" With that she bounced out of the control room.

Everyone else dispersed except for Logan and Rogue. Rogue continued to shut off the system. She looked over towards Logan. "What's wrong Logan?"

Logan had of his "Father figure" look. He was scratching his neck and sighed. "Kid, you did good. You make a hell of a leader."

Rogue continued to look at him trying to read what he was thinking. Finally she said, "Ya know Ah learnt from the best." She smiled up at him.

He pulled her in to a hug and said, "Does that mean I am going to wind up broke?"

Rogue pulled away just enough so she could look at Logan's face. "Yes Logan, that's exactly what it means."

Logan groaned and Rogue laughed. He pulled her in for another squeeze and they exited the control room.


	5. Cooking Rules

**Chapter 5: Cooking Rules**

Rogue went to her room with her $200.00 and put it in a small box at the back of her drawer in her nightstand. _'Ah've been workin' with 'em f'r six months. They should know better than t' place bets on mah kids.'_ _'Mah kids.' _ She thought of that for a moment. She wasn't exactly sure when they had changed from annoying brats that stole make-up and hid in closets to avoid being caught, into a group of mini X-Men.

However her thoughts were interrupted when Kitty ran through her wall screaming her name, "Rogue!"

Rogue was used to this but it still annoyed her. "Damn it Kitty! How many times do Ah have t' tell ya t' knock, phase part way, or give meh any kind o' warning." She then looked where Kitty was standing. "An' ya didn't even phase through the door!"

Kitty looked behind her seeing that she really hadn't been paying attention to where she had phased. She knew the wall to Rogue's room off by heart for that was how she almost always exited. Kitty turned a little red. "Sorry Rogue, it's just like Logan and Gambit are at it again and Ororo can't separate them."

At the mention of the two names Rogue was already running to her door and flying out of it. Hearing that Storm couldn't stop their fight was not a good thing. She didn't even bother to ask Kitty where they were, she just followed the growls and broken objects. "Damn it!" She swore. _'Ah can't even get one day t' relax _without_ 'em tearin' each other t' bits.'_

"First the pig joke, now Storms cooking, not to mention I now know how you get into Stripes's room you good for nothing Cajun!"

"Uh, Logan, I am sorry. I promise not t' make fun o' anyone's meal again. An' I will even stay out o' de kitchen if dat make y' 'appy. Please put dis Cajun down." Remy was giving pleading eyes to Logan who was completely ignoring them.

Rogue saw Pietro and quickly said, "Sorry," as she tapped him lightly. He wobbled a bit but did not pass out. Rogue then sped down the hall to find Wolverine holding up a frightened looking Cajun by the scruff of his coat.

"Logan!" She yelled. "Put him down now!" He didn't seem to hear her.

"I ought to skin ya right here and now!" Logan growled.

Ororo was standing in the door to the kitchen, "Logan, its fine. Let him go." Neither man heard Storms' comment. "Logan, he was only trying to help," Ororo said again.

"I tell you Wolvie, I will stay out o' de kitchen!" This time Remy's eyes darted between the man holding him up and the two women trying to get the clawed man to put him back down on the floor.

'_Uh oh, first person, not good'_ Rogue thought. Remy was either very sorry or quite scared. By the looks of things it was a mix of both. Rogue could feel Remy's empathy come to the surface of her mind and it was not pleasant.

"Logan, for Gawds sake! Ah said **Put Him Down!**" Logan seemed to hear Rogue this time but the words didn't quite register. Rogue tried for a third time more threatening. "Logan**,** Ah said put Remy down now or **so 'elp meh Gawd the both o' ya will be missin' dinner due t' a Rogue induced nap!" **

This time Logan heard her and placed Remy down on his feet. He growled and stomped off muttering something about making Remy do five or ten extra DR Sessions for being rude to the ladies or better yet make him eat Kitty's food.

Ororo looked at Remy with apologetic eyes. "I am so very sorry Remy," she said before retreating back into the kitchen where pots were boiling and the oven timer was going off.

Rogue looked at Remy, "Ah don't wanna know, do Ah?" she asked. Remy shook his head. "Ah didn't think so."

"Merci Cherie, Remy owes y' big time."

Whatever," Rogue said. She narrowed her eyes a bit at him. She thought even if he did tell her what had happened there would probably be more behind it.

Rogue started to turn away, but Remy had seen the look in her eyes. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave and suddenly blurted everything out. "Remy was jus' tryin' t' 'elp Storm out in de kitchen. De spices were all wrong, de dough wasn't ready, an' de veggies weren't fresh enough, and…"

Rogue held up her hand to silence him. "Rule number one Swamp Rat, ya never, ever make fun o' the way Storm cooks." She paused. "Well actually that is rule number two. Rule one is don't tick off Wolverine." Remy nodded. Rogue continued explaining cooking rules to Remy (even though he had been living at the mansion over a year). "Storm can make some great stuff, ya know that Remy."

Remy smiled. "Qui Cherie, Remy knows dat. Remy also knows dat everyone takes der turn in de kitchen." He paused and said, "Well everyone except the chaton." (kitten)

Rogue laughed, "Yes Kitty is banned from baking any food. You on the other 'and make some damn good Southern meals so please, Ah'm beggin' ya, don't go getting' yourself banned from the kitchen. Let Storm do 'er thang an' y' do yours, ok Rems."

Remy put on his famous smirk and raised his right hand, "Ok Cherie, Remy promises no' t' interfere with Storms cookin' unless she ask f'r 'elp."

Rogue sighed, "Good, now what the devil did ya say t' Logan?"

He looked at her cocking his head and said, "What make' y' tink I say anything t' de Wolverine?" Rogue folded her arms and glared at him. He realized there was no way she was going to believe that he hadn't said anything to have gotten Logan that riled up.

Rogue tapped her foot impatiently. "Ok, ok Cherie, Remy told de wolf man dat he wouldn't even know 'ow t' cook a good meal even if der was a cook book for babies in front' o' him."

Rogue turned her back to him slapping her hand over her face and then rolled her eyes. Without facing him she said, "Ya are really pushin' the buttons around 'im Remy. Ah told ya before not t' do that."

Remy pouted, "But where be de fun in dat Cherie?"

Rogue turned to face him once more rolling her eyes yet again and said, "Well if ya find bein' skinned alive fun then Ah guess ya won't be needin' mah rescuin' next time."

Remy's eyes popped out of there sockets for a second as she started to leave. Rogue caught this slight look of terror and smirked on the inside. "No Cherie! Remy besoin tu Rogue! (Remy need you Rogue!) Please keep dis ol' Cajun safe." He spun behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Only if ya behave yourself Cajun," and she smirked at him.

He spun her around to face him. "Qui Cherie, Remy will do 'is bes' t' behave." He smirked back at her and gave her a kiss.

She kissed him back a little tighter. Remy went in for another one but she pulled away and said, "Ah gotta go 'elp set the table."

Remy pouted again, "You a mean tease Rogue."

She chuckled. "Ah thought ya would o' known that by now Swamp Rat." She shimmied off to the kitchen to take out the plates and cutlery leaving a pouting Remy in the hallway.


	6. Gossip At The Table

**Chapter 6: Gossip At The Table**

Rogue set out all the bowls, plates and cutlery around the table. She then helped Storm carry out the dinner; Garden Salad with various dressings (French, Italian, Honey Mustard, Poppy Seed and others), Pre-made Ceaser Salad, Boiled Carrots, Broccoli, Red Potatoes, Pasta and Pasta sauces, (Tomato, Meat and Alfredo). They looked at the clock. "Five, four, three, two, one, stampede!" called Rogue.

Kurt teleported in to the kitchen to a centre seat and started to fill up his plate. Scott and Jean walked in through the door talking about their DR Session they had just had with Logan, finding seats next to each other. Kitty had grabbed Amara and Rahne when the clock struck seven and phased them all through the wall as they chatted about a new cute boy at school. Bobby was taking drink requests, "How many for Coke? How about Orange Crush? Juice is in the fridge so help yourself." He slid the pop over to people after cooling it down. He then cooled off three glasses and poured milk for Amara, Jamie and Rahne.

Once everyone was sitting and eating at the table, talk amongst the residents died down a bit. "So did you see the news?" Bobby asked as he took a bite of his pasta.

"What part?" Jubilee asked. She spooned some extra tomato sauce on her penne.

"The part about the prisoner having a new trial and maybe being let out early."

"Hey I saw that!" Jamie piped up. He took a sip of his milk.

"Jamie, you shouldn't be watching such things," Ororo interjected.

"Actually Storm, its part of our homework. Jamie and I have to watch the news for current events," Rahne explained. She started to eat her salad.

"Vho vas the prisoner? Did they say, and vhy vas he in jail in the first place?" Kurt asked this as he shoved pasta in his mouth.

"Elf! Manners, where are your manners," Logan barked. Kurt looked sheepish but continued on with his dinner. The conversation carried on as though there hadn't been any interruption at all.

"Um, his name was Jake, um Jake, Rahne what was his last name?"

All the X-Men stiffened. "Oh, his last name Jamie, it was Wiser."

Rogue choked on her drink, Scott choked on his pasta and Jean whapped Scott on the back, Logan's claws shot out, Mystique's eyes flashed with fury, Gambit's fork lit up, Charles closed his eyes, there was a flash of lightning outside and Magneto's cutlery rose and froze in the air. The kids looked around the table at the adults. This was obviously bad news.

Rogue and Scott had managed to stop choking but were a little red in the face. Rogue saw Gambit's fork and placed her hand on his and he shut off the kinetic energy around it. There was a silence around the table as though no one was breathing. You could have heard a pin drop two rooms away. Finally Rogue broke the silence at the table and said, "So, um, when's the hearin'?"

The young teens looked at her. "Oh, it is tomorrow," Jamie said in a shaky voice.

That was all it took. Logan stood up unable to sit any longer. He paced around the kitchen finally stopping and leaning against the wall. "Where and when kid?" he growled.

The kids looked ready to slink away but Rogue shook her head. "We need this information. Ya are almost all X-Men now and X-Men need all the info they can get. Now, what time did ya'll hear this on the news?"

The kids gulped and took in a deep breath. "6:30 Rogue." Jubilee answered.

"Good, now tell us where the hearin' is goin' t' be held."

Jamie looked at Rahne and said, "Upstate in the large city Court House."

"Ok Jamie, now when?"

"Tomorrow at 7:30 a.m." Rahne answered.

"Ya see how well ya'll work as a team." She gave them a small yet dangerous smirk. "Sam and Amara, do ya know if there are any other pieces of information that might be missin' if ya watched the news?"

"I think they said Captain Jay Russell is the one escorting him to the Court House." said Sam. The others nodded.

"Amara, anything else, or were ya with Kitty?"

"No, I know some things." Rogue looked at her. Amara looked so nervous but eventually spoke. "They say he was supposed to get fifteen years as the earliest pardon. He claims that he didn't want anything to do with what happened in Hawaii but he didn't have a choice. He also claims he was threatened into making the drug. By the look on his face, it looked like he was scared of what might happen if he was released."

"Thank you Amara." The adults looked around and then left the kitchen asking everyone else to please clean-up once they were finished.

Professor X, Magnus, Raven, Logan and Ororo all entered Xavier's office. Once the doors were shut Logan was the first to speak, "We can't let him walk chuck. He poses a dangerous treat to all mutants. If some psycho wanted to use him the way Creed did then we are up for another battle."

Xavier nodded, "I agree Logan, however I do not believe that Jake Wiser wants to walk. The way Amara was describing the way he looked I believe that he is concerned for his own safety." Charles turned on the news.

A reporter was standing outside the prison talking about the **"Braking News."** _"Well Amy, I am outside the prison where scientist Jake Wiser is being held until his trial tomorrow morning at 7:30. We are not sure why Jake Wiser has gotten this second trial so soon. As we all saw over six months ago when he was arrested, thanks to an anonymous tip to the NYPD, he did not deny making the drug that killed over 2,000 people in this state alone. We have tried to speak with Capt. Jay Russell, who will be escorting Mr. Wiser to the Court House tomorrow morning, but she refuses to comment. As we are all aware Mr. Wiser was sentenced with fifteen years behind bars as the earliest pardon due to his deadly actions. The person in charge of the operations, Mr. Graton Creed, who was on the most wanted list in the U.S. and Canada, both for police departments and the FBI, who was also the leader of the Friends Of Humanity. Graton Creed was given a life sentence behind bars. Mr. Wiser worked under Mr. Creeds' supervision as one of the head scientists crating the deadly drug called __**Kicking the X**_. ___ Many of the guards that supported Mr. G. Creed were also sentenced up to five years for withholding information on the whereabouts of Creed and the knowledge that he had scientists working with him to eliminate mutants. I am sure the world is wondering what we are wondering down at the station, why is scientist Jake Wiser getting this second chance? Back to you Amy"_

"_Thank you Ryan. Yes down at the station we are certainly wondering why this killer is getting a second chance. Please phone in to voice your opinion on this matter and tell us why or why not this scientist should or should not be released. Our number is, (763) 286-7798 ext. 223. Now, onto the weather." _

"I believe you are right Charles." Ororo said, "The FOH still have small groups out there. If they got their hands on Wiser, there is no telling what they might do to him. After all, mutants brought him and Creed into custody."

"Indeed," Magneto replied. "However, right now their capture is only based on an anonymous tip. They do not know that it was mutants that brought them in both in to custody."

"How did he even get this hearing?" Mystique asked. "He's only been behind bars for six and a half months."

"I don't know and I don't like it. Someone must be pulling strings to get the famous scientist out long before his release date." Logan answered.

"So then," Xavier said, "Where do we start?"

They looked at each other. Finally Mystique said, "The Morlocks, or at least Calysto. We need to get mutants into the court room willing to testify against him. Perhaps those that were in the cells on Maui that Katherine and Kurt released."

"How about that Emily chick or Rebecca that Jamie and Kurt brought in? They were taking the drug and cut it close." Logan suggested. He then added, "Jake Wiser isn't denying that he made the drug. With enough voices against him maybe it will be enough to put him back behind bars until his official pardon."

They looked at one another knowing this was wishful thinking but it was a start. "Logan, get the team together and tell Rogue to prep her team as well." Logan looked at the professor questionably. The Professor explained, "Those kids have seen what effect the drug had on the mutants while helping Hank in the Med Bay. Trust them."

When the doors opened they were greeted by twelve faces. "What the hell, do none of you know the meaning of privacy?" Logan barked.

Mystique rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you can't honestly tell us that you didn't expect that they wouldn't be waiting."

Logan let out a, humph and then said, "Fine, all X-Men we need to formulate plans and techniques to get our people into that Court House." He turned to Rogue, "Rogue, set your team up. I want them to come up with ideas, names, the works, got it?"

"Ah read ya loud an' clear Logan. Let's go Juniors." Rogue started walking and then froze tuning back to Logan. "Do ya want meh t' take anyone else?" She scanned the extra faces of Magneto and Mystique and looked down the hall to where they could hear The Brotherhood playing a video game.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet Stripes. Keep in touch though."

She nodded and asked one more question, "Who's goin' to see the Morlocks?"

"Bobby and Jean," Logan answered.

Rogue nodded again and then motioned for the New Recruits to follow her. "Stripes," Logan called after her.

"Ya Logan?"

"We have less than twelve hours to put everything in place. Keep things short a sweet." She nodded and took off down the hall at a speedy pace to the garage with the New Recruits on her heals.


	7. The Gathering

**Chapter 7: The Gathering**

Bobby and Jean entered the sewers between the back of a convenience store and restaurant by some dumpsters. They knew Evan normally entered the sewers from here to go back to the Morlocks with food.

Jean lowered them down safely so they landed on the paved area, not in the sewer water. Bobby looked around and tried to hold his breath. It smelled awful down here. "Jean, how can they live down here?" he asked.

Jean gave him a glare. "Not everyone is lucky enough to live in a mansion Bobby."

"I know that Jean, but it's not like they aren't welcome. The professor would welcome them, you know that."

Jean sighed, "Of course I know that Bobby. It is just that the top side scares them. They have had one too many bad experiences up there because of the way they look." She glanced around and then scanned using her telepathy to locate the Morlocks. She led Bobby down a tunnel to the left and then headed strait. Jean then continued, "Just think of the way we all treated Rogue."

Bobby looked towards the other side of the tunnel facing away from Jean. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She wore Goth make-up and dressed different."

Jean looked over at him, "Exactly, she is no different from us but we couldn't see past her appearance." She gave a little sigh. "Now look at her, she's the leader of the munchkins."

Bobby laughed but Jean silenced him. "What brings you here?" asked a slow raspy voice.

"We are here to speak with Calysto," Bobby told Caliban.

"Very well, but she does not take kindly to strangers."

Jean tried to protest, "But we aren't strangers, we are…"

"I know who you are," said Caliban. He turned a corner and they followed. "Calysto, you have some visitors from, up there. They wish to speak with you."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

'_Well she gets right to the point, rudely!' _thought Jean. She cleared her throat, "Hum, I am Jean Grey and this is Bobby Drake. We are from the Xavier Institute..."

"That's nice but I hardly wish to join. The Morlocks need me."

Bobby suppressed a laugh, "Uh, no Calysto, we don't want you to join the X-Men or live in the Institute that is unless you want to. We are here because we need your help."

Calysto looked at them with a questioning eye. "The help of a Morlock that is a very rare thing. How may I be of help to you?"

"On the top side the people are planning to release the man that invented the drug that killed thousands of mutants." Jean paused to see Calysto's reaction. Her face shifted into a mix of anger and worry. Fear of what, Jean couldn't tell but she continued. "The scientist Jake Wiser, the man that creating **Kicking the X** is having a trial in a few hours. This trial will determine if he goes back behind bars for the rest of his fifteen year sentence, or if he walks free."

Bobby jumped in realizing Calysto was not going to listen to Jean much longer, "Calysto! We need as many mutants in the court room as possible, those that took the drug. The people, human and mutant need to hear that the drug almost killed you."

The Morlocks looked at Calysto. Calysto had told them she was going away for a few weeks, but hadn't told them why, just that she would be back.

"Is this true Calysto? Is that why you were away?" Caliban asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence only broken by the flow of the sewers water. Eventually Calysto answered, "Yes, I thought if I tried it and it worked I would be able to help Evan and the others."

Leech ran over to her, "Leech like you the way you are. Don't change Calysto!" He threw his arms around her.

She smiled at him and told him that she wouldn't. She then looked at the others. "I fell ill like many others that took the drug. Beast took care of me until I was able to return to all of you, back **home**." She stressed the last word. Then she looked at Bobby and Jean and said, "I will come. That kind of bastard should never walk free."

The two sighed, "Thank you," said Jean.

Jamie pounded on Rebecca's door. "Rebecca, Rebecca please open up!"

Jubilee looked at him, "Hey Jamie, how many cars does Rebecca have?"

Jamie looked at her oddly and then said, "She has two, why, is one gone?" He didn't wait for her to reply, instead he went right back to pounding on the door. "Open up, please!"

"Jamie, I don't think…" She was cut off when there was the sound of locks sliding and the door opening a crack.

Rebecca peered out the door to once again see the little boy that had pounded on her door almost seven months ago. "Jamie? What are you doing here?"

Jamie gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God you are home. Have you seen the news?"

She thought this was an odd question coming from a ten year old boy, _'Almost eleven now I _guess', but she decided to go with the flow knowing that he would most likely fight her to the end anyway. "That depends on what part you are talking about Jamie."

Jubilee stepped beside Jamie. "That would be the part where the scientist that created the drug that almost killed your friend Emily and yourself is having a trial at 7:30 in the morning to decide if he goes back behind bars or walks."

"WHAT! How can they even think of releasing him! What are you planning?"

With this enthusiasm Jamie said, "Lock up and come to the mansion with us. We are getting as many mutants as possible to come to the Court House and testify against having him freed. It's not the best plan but it's a start."

Rebecca locked up and ran to her car only to see Emily exiting her house too. "Emily, are you going to the Xavier institute too?" she called.

"Yes. I don't want that murderer free creating some other drug or injection that is going to kill me. How about you?"

"Yes I am, do you want to come with?"

Emily ran across the street and jumped in her friends' car. "Let's roll Becca."

Amara was speaking with Tommy's parents. "Please Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I know Tommy is very young, but even if Tommy was able to identify the box that the medicine was in, or even how he felt after he took it would be helpful. We are trying to get anyone willing to make a statement, protest, or give any reason why this man should not be set free. All the support we could get would be greatly appreciated."

They looked at one another. "Would they listen to us?" asked Mrs. Jones.

Amara looked at her, "Us as in humans, or Us as in parents of a child that is a mutant?"

Mr. Jones gave her an evil look, "Listen kid, I am not sure what you mean by that but…" Mrs. Jones put her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Amara was it?" Amara nodded. "It is just, difficult when "normal" is being human or being a mutant."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, "normal" is what we are from birth. The genetic codes that we are dealt define features such as the colour of our eyes or hair. For me or your son normal includes the active X-Gene creating our normality as mutants." She smiled at them.

Tommy crept down the stairs and peered around the corner. He then made a beeline for Amara knocking her back in her chair. "Ah! Well hello Tommy. You look much better than the last time I saw you." She smiled at him.

He hugged her and then climbed on her lap. "Amara, is the medicine man coming to get me?" he asked in a worried tone.

"The medicine man, Tommy, who is the medicine man?" Amara looked at Tommy's parents for any form of translation from this six year old. They looked bewildered themselves. Amara asked again, "Tommy, who is the medicine man, could you show him to me?"

Tommy grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the T.V. and flicked to channel 7. He waited until a picture of a man in a lab coat appeared. "Him!" Tommy cried out. Amara and the Jones's listened to the man.

The man in the lab coat was speaking with a reporter. "Well of course I am very upset that my collogue and good friend was put behind bars. Dr. Wiser is a fabulous geneticist who is only willing to help those in need."

"But what about all the rumors of his drug killing mutants?" asked the reporter.

The scientist shook his head, "Dr. Wiser would never kill on purpose."

"So you are saying that he **has** caused deaths in the past."

The scientist on the television appeared to be getting flustered. He then calmed himself, "Eric, we are talking about science. Science is a game of trial and error. Before we release any drug to humans we do explicated testing on expendable subjects like rodents."

The scientist then held up a box and Tommy screamed. Amara flicked off the television. She cradled Tommy and said, "No Tommy, the medicine man won't get you, I promise."

She then looked over at the Jones's. "We are coming." Mr. Jones said firmly. "Can you help prepare Tommy for what he might need say or do?" Amara nodded and she led them to the X-Van.

Rogue looked over. '_Good, that makes six, Calysto, Rebecca, Emily as well as Tommy and his parents. We still need Sarah but Ah 'ave Sam workin' on that.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Amara. Rogue looked at Amara and said, "What's wrong, an' please don' give meh the Ah failed line."

Amara looked at the floor of the van. "But I did Rogue. It's still out there. Colleagues of Wiser are keeping the drug in commission."

"What! Ya betta 'ave some proof 'mara!"

"It's on channel 7 news. We need to keep him behind the bars Rogue. Just like with the FOH, without a leader they start to disappear."

Rogue sighed and grabbed her communicator; Logan,"

"Ya Stripes, what's going on?"

"We have a problem, a kind o' huge one."

"Spit it out Rogue, short and sweet remember,"

Rogue nodded knowing that he couldn't see her but it made her feel better doing it. "Logan, one of Wiser's colleagues continued on with makin' the drug."

"WHAT! Where did you hear that?,"

Amara took the communicator from Rogue, "Logan, I saw it on channel 7 news. I don't know his name but he was trying to make excuses for the deaths of all the mutants. He said Science is like a game, trial and error and how they use **expendable** subjects like **rodents** before releasing it to **humans**."

"I thought you toasted those boxes Magma."

"So did I," Amara muttered miserably.

"Logan, we don' 'ave time t' lay blame. Listen t' meh, Amara took care o' all the boxes we had. Obviously this new scientist is key t' findin' the new stash. He probably is the reason Jake is getting out."

"He ain't out yet Stripes and he ain't going to be if we can help it. Now get your team back to the mansion and start prepping."

"Jus' waitin' f'r Sam an' we'll be back."

"Well hurry up, we have less than five hours before the trial."

"Fine." Rogue let Logan go and called to Sam. "Sam if ya can hear meh answer."

Sam picked up the communicator from his pocket. "I hear you Rogue, what's going on?"

"Are Sarah an' 'er parents on board or not? We got less than five hours t' get t' the mansion, prep and get to the Court House before the trial."

Sam looked at the family he was with. "Please, it would be very helpful if you supported us. We don't want the person that hurt your daughter out walking the streets or back in a laboratory creating something worse."

"I want to go Mama. That man on the T.V. had the stuff that made me very sick. I didn't like that. Can I go say saying we don't want it!"

Her parents sighed, "I guess we are on board. I hope this works."

'_So do I'_ Sam thought miserably.

When they were back at the mansion it was 3:15. "Ok everyone, thanks f'r comin'. You all now know the reason y' are gathered 'ere so Ah'd jus' like t' go ova a few things." Rogue looked at the gathered group before continuing.

"Emily," she addressed the teen a year or two older than herself. "Ah saw the reports an' Jamie told meh what happened. If ya get up t' the stand we need ya t' tell 'em how ya were on life support f'r two days, oxygen f'r two weeks an' in a medical bay for a month." Emily nodded. "It ain't lyin' Emily, it's the truth. They will ask ya, all o' ya t' tell the truth, the whole truth an' nothin' but the truth so 'elp ya Gawd. It's a Court House."

Rogue then turned to Amara and Tommy, "Amara, what 'ave y' an' Tommy talked about?"

Amara shooed Tommy forwards to address Rogue. "I felt sick when I had the medsin. My head was burning and I was very sleepy."

Rogue looked at him and said, "Anything else?"

"I know what the box looks like." Rogue gave another nod. Tommy said, "I also thowed up."

Rogue smiled at him. "Thank y' Tommy, do ya think you could tell that t' a large group o' people?" Tommy looked at Amara and then back at Rogue and nodded.

Sarah came to Rogue next. "I had a bad headache that I never had before I took that drug. I threw-up and was sweaty. Not as bad as Tommy though. Tommy looked bad. He also did lots of sleeping. I had to wear a mask to help me breathe better too."

Rebecca told how she had trouble breathing, how her heart felt like it was being squeezed and she felt like crap. "It felt like a nasty cold with a fever that wouldn't break."

"Good, now all ya 'ave t' do is remember all o' that and pray that we can get into the Court Room."


	8. Scouting's And Meetings

**Chapter 8: Scouting's And Meetings**

Kitty, Kurt and Gambit walked around the exterior of the Court House. Gambit looked for any accessible windows while Kitty phased partway through side walls to get an idea of how the exterior and the interior met for quick escapes. Kurt hung back porting to areas where he, hopefully, would not bee seen. He took in landmarks such as the flagpole, dumpsters, benches and gardens.

They wished they had known about this trial earlier in the week so they could have had more time to scout it out without the riots going on outside the building. There were people from the FOH with their signs demanding that they "Let Wiser go free!"

Mutants who were picketing saying that "You will be letting out a mutant killer!"

Then there was a mish-mash of humans and mutants alike saying "He was found guilty! He even confessed! He should remain behind bars!"

Mystique transformed into one of the picketers watching the different guards, judges and secretaries as they left the building. She needed to get in and escort Rogue's group inside without too many questions being asked. She walked around where she had last seen Gambit looking all ways before changing back into herself. "Where is Shaddowcat?"

Gambit jumped, "Y' are real quiet." Mystique just glared. Gambit sighed, "Chatron, you are needed," Remy said in a hushed tone.

Kitty phased back out of the corner between two walls. "What is it?" she whispered.

Gambit motioned towards Mystique. "I need you to get me in so I can look at the schedule for tomorrow. I need to know what room I have to escort Rogue and her team to."

Kitty looked nervous. "But there are like still people in there." She pointed out.

Mystique rolled her eyes, "Then phase the wall and let me through. I can't use Kurt, he is too loud."

"Who are you going in as?" Kitty was a little curious now.

"Secretary Sandra. Now are you going to let me in, or not?"

Kitty phased the wall, "Open sesame, and any time now."

Mystique shifted forms and entered the building. She strolled down the halls until she came to the desk with Sandra's name on it. She opened the large book of dates, times, rooms and judges. She scanned the area and then grabbed the X-communicator. "Listen up all of you," she whispered. It was hard to hear her so everyone stopped their talking.

"What do you have?" Logan asked.

"Judge Luke, Room 5A. Look him up while I find the room." With that Hank and Rogue ran to computers and Mystique calmly walked down the halls. She took the elevator to the 5th floor and stepped out. She scanned the hall and listened. Someone was talking a few doors down. She crept a little closer and saw Door 5A.

"I told you before Tony, I don't want this case. No it has nothing to do with the fact that it involves mutants. No, I don't have anything against them, hell between Charles Xavier and Jay Russell there has been nothing but peace for months. Well of course that is a good thing! Because, I don't want to let him walk and you know that I don't get final say, it is the jury, you should know that. Yes, I saw the news. Yes, I, I realize that there is no one else, so why can't we just post-bone the case? Fine, but I want extra for doing this one. Why, oh maybe it is due to all the picketing outside of the Court House divided in three sections. Oh, just the FOH, Mutants, and a mix of both. I don't know Tony, if they come they come, but they better have good cause and case against him. Yes, I know that it is best to allow witnesses from the outside in cases such as this. It should be cut and dry Tony. Alright, thank you. Good night."

There was a gentle click and Luke hung up the phone.

Mystique headed back into the elevator and down to the main floor. She walked back to the wall and looked around once more. "I am coming back. Phase me out I have news."

Scott and the Professor were having to battle with Capt. Russell. "Please Jay, we are only asking for five minutes." Charles said.

"That is all anyone asks for Charles. His hearing is in six hours. He has had people coming and going all day. Just let him rest."

"Well then answer us one thing," Scott said. "Why does this looser get a second trial? He confessed to making the drug, the drug killed thousands of mutants all over the world, he worked under the most wanted man in every State and Province. Why does he get another shot?"

"Scott, please," the Professor said.

Jay sighed, "Because he claimed insanity." She saw the looks on their faces and said, "I know, we don't want to give him another trial. Hell I don't even think any judge wants this case. However being trapped on an island could cause insanity and no I am not defending him, I am just trying to lay all the cards out on the table Mr. Summers." Jay had been watching Scotts face. Even without seeing his eyes she could tell how angry and upset he was.

Scott shook his head, "I just don't get it. The guy admits to working with the most wanted, admits to making the drug and then claims insanity six months later. Maybe it is the prison that is causing his insanity."

Capt. Russell nodded, "That is a likely possibility. Lack of freedom can do that to a man, or woman. I wish I could let you in, but like I said before he is exhausted from all the comings and goings all day." She paused and then asked, "Are you coming to the hearing?"

Charles and Scott looked at each other and then back at Jay. "Is it open to the public?" Charles asked.

"Yes, this kind almost always is."

"Can people approach the stand?" Scott asked.

Jay sighed, "Sometimes, it is all up to the judge. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say we don't want him to walk either." Charles smiled at her. "Thank you for your time and help Captain." With that the professor and Scott entered the X-Jet and headed back to the mansion.

Kitty phased the wall for Mystique and she walked out. "I think it's an open court. I heard Judge Luke talking on the phone. I got several pieces of information. **One**, he doesn't want this case. **Two**, he doesn't want Jake Wiser to walk, but he has no control over that, that is left up to the jury. **Three**, he says he has nothing against mutants, I'll believe that when I get in the room. However, he is thankful for Xavier and Russell for keeping the peace these last few months. **Four** he is afraid of the picketers." Mystique looked at them.

"Bon, dat jus' leave de prof. an' one eye to report," Gambit replied.

"X-Men,"

'Speak o' de devil." Gambit smirked.

"Scott and I are on our way back. I would like to re-convene back at the mansion so we can formulate the final stages in our plan."

"Ah found 'im!" Rogue called out. Everyone tried to gather around her computer. "Give meh mah space or ya are all gonna be knocked out!" They backed away and Rogue started reading, "Judge Luke Simon has been on both the pro and con mutant side in the court room. He 'ates choosin' sides and prefers t' stay neutral. He has a daughter with the ability t' teleport an' a son without any mutant abilities."

"Well that explains his neutral status" Sam remarked. They all nodded.

"He typically takes cases when a person claims insanity." Rogue blinked. "How the hell does Wiser get t' claim insanity after six months!"

"Rogue, is there anymore?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue scrolled down, "Um, mos' o' the time Judge Luke holds an open court where anyone can approach the stand an' state why the person should or shouldn't walk, 'owever not all o' his cases are like this. Well here's 'open that this one is!"


	9. The Mansion  Plans

**Chapter 9: The Mansion / Plans**

Jean and Bobby had returned back to the mansion with Calysto a lot quicker than they had expected. They had gone to see Hank to see if he had any new news. "When I hear it, you will hear it," he had told them as he held up his communicator.

Emily and Rebecca had arrived at the mansion while Rogue and the Junior X-Men were out collecting the other supporters. "Hello, Dr. McCoy? It is Rebecca and Emily. May we come in?" she called through the speaker at the gates.

"Why of course. Come on in." Hank let them through the gates and up the driveway. He met them at the door. "It is good to see the two of you again, and it makes me happy to see that you are healthy this time." He smiled at the two girls and they did their best to smile back. Hank chuckled, "I take it Jamie pulled his charm or puppy dog eyes on you?"

Rebecca shook her head and half laughed, "No, try screaming and pounding on my door. I seriously thought it would fall in."

Hank laughed and led them into the living room where Bobby, Jean and Calysto were waiting. "So," Bobby said, "We wait for Rogue then?"

Jean nodded, "Rogue and the rest of the teams."

Slowly the groups started to arrive. First were Sam, Rahne, Sarah and her parents closely followed by Rogue, Amara, Jamie, Jubilee, Tommy and his parents.

"Ah see we got everyone we sought out." Rogue glanced around the room.

Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Gambit, Mystique and Magneto arrived next.

"How did they all do kid?" Logan looked at Rogue."

"Well they got everyone they were sent t' get without mah 'elp. Ah jus' drove the van." Logan looked at her. She sighed, "They did good Logan." He grunted and gave a nod at her and went to lean against a wall.

Finally Scott and the Professor arrived.

Once everyone was seated or slouched they started to plan. "The hearing is in room 5A. It is the first door to the left when you exit the elevator. I think Judge Luke wants outsiders' opinions. Calysto and Emily you are key people that need to get to the stand." Mystique was setting the playing field. The two women nodded.

"The judge has kids. Those o' ya who weren't 'ere when Hank an' Ah researched 'im, Judge Luke has a daughter who can teleport, and a son who isn't a mutant. Judges sometimes 'ave a soft spot f'r kids so Ah think it is also key t' get Tommy an' Sarah up t' the stand too," Rogue informed the new comers.

"We need to prove that he was sane when he was making the drug and selling it," Scott said. "He is only getting this trial because he is claiming insanity."

There were cries and mumbles from around the room. "Insanity! No way!" "An idiot maybe, but not insane." "He seemed sane enough to me when testing the drug on me." "Why would he…"

The Professor held up his hand to silence the room, "What did you just say Calysto?"

The room went quiet and all eyes went to Calysto. "I said he seemed sane enough to me when he was testing the drug out on me.

They smiled, "I think that will help us out nicely." They all gave brief nods and expressions of sorrow or sympathy in Calysto's direction.

The Professor continued, "We send Mystique in as Secretary Sandra. Judge Luke will enter the Court House, providing he didn't sleep there last night. She will ask him if it is an open court. If he says yes, she will let us in telling us the room and where to find it. If not, we improvise like always." The Professor smiled at that thought.

As he was talking the teams were gathering around the many vehicles.

"Remember, this is not a physical battle, it is a verbal one. The only thing we are doing to trying to convince a jury that this scientist was sane when he created this drug and sold it. We also want to inform the jury of all the side effects this drug had and remind them that it was scientist Jake Wiser who made it, and to make something such as medicine your mind has to be clear. In other words, you must be sane."

With that the keys were turned in ignitions and vans, cars and bikes sped down the drive and out the gates towards the Downtown Court House.


	10. The Court House

**Chapter 10: The Court House**

Mystique took off into the sky towards the Court House. They were cutting it close, too close for any of their likings. The hearing would be stating in an hour.

Mystique landed and looked around at the security surrounding the Court House. Some officers were holding off picketers, some were blocking various doors, and others were wandering between entrances through the Court House assisting officers that required an extra body. She finally zoomed in on a female security officer with a name tag that read, **Kate**.

Officer Kate was one of the officers wandering door to door through the building. Mystique waited until officer Kate was back inside before she shifted into Kate's form passing an officer named **Ryan**. He gave her a brief nod and she returned it. She then strode down to the front desk where she could see Secretary Sandra.

She approached the desk, "Sandra,"

Sandra looked up, "Yes Kate, how can I help you?"

"Officer Ryan needs to see you."

"Now? Kate, we have a hearing in half an hour. Judge Luke hasn't even arrived yet. I just can't up and leave."

Mystique looked at the woman who was about in her mid thirty's. "Yes Kate, I know about the trial, do you really think this is how I planned my Saturday?" Sandra's face went slightly red. Mystique continued, "It must be important if he needs to see you this moment or he wouldn't be asking."

Sandra sighed, "Very well, I will be back ASAP. Now, what entrance is he at?"

Mystique turned to face down the hall. "He is at the back today."

Sandra stood up and walked away from her desk. Mystique followed her for a while until she came to a corner. She ducked around the side of it still posing as Security Officer Kate until she heard Kurt's' voice from the communicator in her pocket. "She iz secure."

Mystique looked around to see if anyone was there. _'No one, thank goodness.'_ She shifted into Sandra's form and went back down the hall to the desk. Now all they had to do was wait.

Everyone was anxious as they waited. They kept glancing at their watches as Mystique glanced at the clock on the office wall. 7:10, 7:15, at 7:20 Judge Luke entered the Court House.

"Morning Sandra."

"Good morning sir."

"Did you have a good evening?" Yes, I did, thank you sir. _'Well actually it was hell trying to trace as much info as possible on the case you are about to represent!" _ He gave a brief smile and started to walk away but she stopped him, "Sir!"

He turned around. "Yes Sandra."

May I ask a question sir?"

He sighed, "Alright, but I have a hearing in two minutes."

"Actually sir, it is about the hearing. You see sir I have been asked by many people if it is open to the public. I didn't know what to tell them without your say."

He furrowed his eyebrows and then said, 'Tell them yes it is open to the public if they have something to say at the stand. But Sandra, I don't want my Court Room stuffed full, do you understand?"

Mystique nodded. "Yes sir, thank you for your help." With that he left for the elevators.

Mystique picked up the phone at the main desk and dialed Rogue's cell.

Rogue looked at the number. She did not recognize it so she let it ring. _'Pick up, damn it girl!'_ Mystique dialed again. Rogue saw the same number flash up on the screen and answered it. "Hello?"

"Could you please put me on speaker phone, _Rogue!_"

"Awe Gawd, Ah had no idea ya knew mah cell number!"

"Speaker phone please!" If there was one thing Mystique hated more than anything it was having to be polite.

"Fine, ya are on."

Mystique stole a glance around the lobby and then, almost speaking as quickly as Pietro she said, "It -is -open -to -the -public. You must -have something to state- at the stand. Choose your groups wisely." She saw an odd look from a passing person and added, "Thank you and we will see you then." The dial tone came on indicating the phone had been hung up.

Kitty looked at Rogue and said, "Well that like wasn't weird or anything."

"Ok kids, here is how we play this. I want Calysto, Emily and Rebecca in Kurt's group. All other seniors, except Rogue wait outside the building.

"My group? Logan, vhy am I leading dey group?"

"Because Elf, you got a look at what was down there in the lab, the cages and what not."

"Vell so did Kitty!"

"Kurt, don't like be a baby," Kitty scolded.

Logan tuned to Rogue, "Stripes, who do you want?"

Rogue looked at her team, "Ah want Tommy, Sarah, and Amara t' come with meh. Tommy and Sarah, your Mommy's and Daddy's need t' stay in the waitin' room, ok?" The children looked at their parents and then took Amara's and Rogue's hands.

The two teams walked to the front of the Court House and up the stairs. The security officer stopped them. "Can I help you kids?"

Rogue looked at the officer. He was average height with a few extra pounds that looked like a mix of muscle and fat. She looked at him in the face and said, "Yes ya can. We are 'ere f'r the hearin' o' Jake Wiser."

The officer scoffed at her. "You are just a bunch of kids. What could you possibly have to offer?"

"We are not just kids' officer Max. We are mutants." When Amara said that Max stepped back a bit.

"Ah do believe we are expected. Could ya please go ask Sandra at the front desk? Mah name is Rogue an' Ah am escorting' these "kids" as ya call 'em to the Court Room. They all 'ave somethin' t' say at the stand."

Max grabbed his radio and called the front desk. "Sandra, there are a bunch of kids here that say they have something to say at the stand in the hearing today. They are lead by a kid named Rogue."

They heard the radio crackle and a voice on the other end said, 'Yes we are expecting them. Sorry if no one told you Max. Please send them in. I will escort them upstairs."

"Alright then," Max said and stepped aside to let the group through. "Good luck," He called to them.

"Thank you," Amara called back.

The eight of them walked to the front desk. "Well."

"Well what _Sandra_," asked Rogue.

She led them to the elevator and said, "Are you ready?"

"To put this jackass back behind bars, absolutely," Rebecca replied.

"I don't like the medsin man," Tommy said.

"I guess ve are set then," replied Kurt.

"Fifth floor, you know the drill. Stay quiet until they call that the stand is open to the public." They gave knowing nods or glances as the elevator doors closed and they rose four floors up.

Outside the Court House The X-Men were a little antcy. The hearing was going to begin any second and they could no longer see their team mates.

"I hope they like made it through security and stuff." Kitty was bouncing on her toes.

Logan let out a grunt. "I am sure everything is fine Half-Pint. Birds eye, what do you see from your view?"

"You know Wolverine you could have chosen a better name."

"What, you prefer Bucket Head?" Logan asked.

Magneto shook his head. He was on the roof of a building six away from the Court House. "Everything is clear. The kids all got through the doors and inside, so the cat can stop jumping up and down now."

Logan looked at Kitty. "Hear that Half-Pint, everything is fine." Kitty nodded with her whole body. Logan just shook his head. "Try relaxing, and if ya can't do that go check on Sandra. She is probably still scared stiff."

"Oh, well ok, but I don't want to miss anything."

"Don't worry Kitty, we will keep you posted," Jean ensured the bouncing girl.

When they exited the elevator they were greeted by more security. "Are you here to make a statement at the stand when it is open to the public?" They all nodded. The security officer opened the door and put them in the back row of seats.

The group sat and listened as someone was making an oath. "I do." They heard the man say.

The Lawyer representing Wiser approached the bench. "Mr. Heart, are you a member of the Friends Of Humanity?" _'Oh Gawd this is not good. Why am Ah even in a Court Room. Ah hate Court Rooms.' _Rogue's thoughts trailed on but she did her best to pay attention.

"Yes I am."

"How long have you been an active member of the FOH Mr. Heart?"

"Five years now."

"In all your time as a member of the FOH did you ever meet my client, Mr. Jake Wiser?"

Mr. Heart shook his head. "No sir, never."

"But you met Mr. Creed?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Did Mr. Creed ever discuss my client with you? Remember you are under oath."

"All he told us was that he had a cure to help achieve our goal."

"Did he say who was helping him achieve his goal?"

"No."

The Lawyer said, "Thank you Mr. Heart that is all." Mr. Heart stepped down and sat back in his seat.

A girl, about Kurt's age was called to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do," she said.

Tommy and Sarah watched how she had answered and practiced silently.

"Kathy McDonald, is that right?" The girl nodded. "Kathy, do you know my client?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I don't recognize him."

"Do you know why he is here today?"

Kathy shook her head again, "Not really."

"What does that mean Kathy? You do or do not know why he is here. Can you explain?"

"Your honor, he is badgering the witness!"

"ORDER!" Luke turned to the girl, "Kathy please answer the question the best you can. Do you know why Mr. Wiser is here today?"

"Well, he was in jail so he must have done something wrong. I don't know what it was though."

"Thank you Kathy you may step down now."

This process of not knowing Mr. Wiser or what he had done seemed to last forever. The X-Men and their group were getting tired. Just then the scientist from the television walked in. Tommy imidiatly saw him and screamed, "Ah! The medsin man!"

"Shush! It's all right Tommy," Amara tried to sooth him.

"No! The medsin man is here."

Security started walking towards them. "I am sorry, but this Court is in session. If you can't keep this child quiet you will have to leave."

Tommy went to say something but Amara shook her head at him. She looked at the security officer and said, "Yes sir."

However Tommy's screams had attracted the attention of Judge Luke. He looked to the back of his Court Room and called the security officer up. He spoke quietly to him and the officer came back. "The Judge wants to know what scared the boy and why." He held out his hand to Tommy. Tommy looked at Amara and she gave him a smile. He took the officers hand and went to the front.

The Judge looked at Tommy, "Hello son, what is your name?" Tommy looked scared. "It is alright, I just want to know what scared you. Would you like to sit at my big bench?"

Tommy nodded and added, "I wanna tell the truth and the every truth."

The judge laughed. "Alright son. First can you tell everyone your name?"

"My name is Tommy Jones."

"Tommy, can you tell all of us what scared you?"

Tommy pointed to the man in a blue shirt with a white over coat. "Him, he's the medsin man!"

All eyes traveled to the new comer in the court room. The judge looked at the man and then back to Tommy. "Tommy, why do you call this man the medicine man? Is he a doctor?"

Tommy shook his head fiercely. "No, no, no! He is the medsin man from the T.V. that had the bad medsin that made me sick!"

There were whispers amongst people in the Court Room. "ORDER!" Tommy jumped and the room quieted back down. The judge then looked at Tommy again with a smile. "Sorry about that son. Sometimes my room gets too loud. Does your classroom ever get noisy?" Tommy nodded. "Well Tommy, this is like my classroom, it needs to be quiet so people can learn. Right now they are learning from you."

"Me?" Tommy asked.

"Yes you. Now please tell us about this medicine. Why did you have to take it?"

"I tooked the medsin 'cause my Mommy and Daddy didn't want me to be sick anymore. They said that if I tooked the medisin I would be like all my friends."

"What are your friends like Tommy?"

"Well my friends were normal. Daddy said I wasn't normal."

"Why would your daddy tell you that Tommy? That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Because I am a mutant. The medsin in the blue box was to make me not be one, but it made me sick." Tommy pointed to the scientist again, "He had the blue box on T.V. that had the bad medsin in it. I got sick when I tooked it. My head was burning hot an I was sleepy. I also throwd up." Tommy looked at the ground.

The judge looked at the little boy beside him. "Thank you Tommy. You have been very helpful. Who is watching you?"

Tommy stood on his toes to see the back of the room. "Amara, Rogue, Emily, Rebecca, Calysto, Kurt and my new friend Sarah."

The judge gave a small nod and said, "Tommy, do you think your friends would like to come to the bench too?"

"Yes sir Mr."

Judge Luke laughed again. "Alright Tommy you may step down now."

Tommy did and scooted back to the waiting group.

"Would the people that this young lad just called please rise." _'Well this is not 'ow it is supposed t' go. Damn! Now we may never get open court!"_ Would you please step forwards one at a time."

Kurt stepped forwards, "Your honor, iz this open court?"

"Not yet, but I would like to talk with you."

"Your honor, with no disrespect o' anythin' like that, but we would like t' do our talkin' durrin' open court."

"Oh and why is that young lady?"

"Well your honor, we 'ave jus' cause f'r waitin'"

"If there is something you wish to share with the court…"

"Rogue, mah name is Rogue, and Ah will be happy t' share with ya'll durrin' open court under oath." She sat back down and the rest of the group followed suit.

Jake Wiser had turned his head when he heard the southern voice and when he turned back Judge Luke saw fear in his eyes, something he had not seen for the past hour and a half. "Very well Rogue, I will grant your request for open court under oath as well as to your friends. Please understand that Tommy was not officially under oath, but we will see if the jury will make an exception seeing as he tried to put himself under oath before giving his information over."

"We understand your honor. We apologize f'r the interruption."

"That is quite alright. I am sure this; interruption as you call it has shed some new light on matters in this Court Room. If there are no more witnesses I would like to call a twenty minute recess. When we come back the bench will be open to the public for approaching." With the swing of his mallet Judge Luke dismissed the Court Room for a brief Recess.

Rogue and the others stepped out into the hall. "Kurt, Emily and Rebecca, Ah'm goin' t' the ladies room f'r a minute. Please watch the kids." She tapped her pocket. Kurt understood.

"Or Rogue I could jus' pop out and tell them how things are going," Kurt suggested.

Rogue looked around. "Kurt, do ya see any way o' not getting' caught on the way out or back in?"

He looked at her and to everyone's surprise he said, "Rogue, all of a sudden I don't care," and with that there was a "bamph!" and Kurt was gone.

"Damn it, stupid Kurt! Can't listen t' one thin' Ah say and…" Rogue was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see the judge. "Your honor! Ah'm sorry, ya startled meh."

"You have more friends outside?" Rogue nodded.

"Why are they not all in here?"

She chuckled, "Your honor, we all wouldn't fit. We chose a select few."

"Ah, well I look forwards to hearing from you and.., "bamph!" "Oh my!"

Kurt looked over. "Oh, I am so sorry your honor. I vas outside and vus not expecting anyone to be vhere I vus standing."

The judge looked grim and then relaxed. "Yes, well I do get my fare share of surprises from my daughter in the same fashion as your arrival."

"Again I am so sorry." The Judge waved it off and walked away.

Rogue turned to him and then smacked him. "Idiot! Ah told ya Ah would do it, but no, ya had t' go freightenin' the Judge!"

Rouge! Please, it really hurts vhen you hit!"

Rogue stopped when she sense another person behind her. This time she knew who it was. She spun around to come face to face with Jake Wiser. "Don't do it Rogue."

"Don't do what? Put ya back behind bars where ya belong? Ah think Ah will. Ya 'ave no right t' claim insanity. In fact, Ah believe that ya are insane tryin' t' claim it! Now LEAVE!"

Heads turned at this sudden change of volume coming from the leader of the small group. Security came over and escorted Jake away from Rogue and the others.

"Rogue?" Rebecca said.

"He's goin' back Becca; Ah will not let 'im walk out o' 'ere. They all looked at one another and sensed they were in for a larger battle than they had originally thought, and Rogue was going to bring down the house.


	11. Would You Please Approach The Bench

**Chapter 11: Would You Please Approach The bench**

Outside everyone was watching and waiting. There hadn't been any news in over an hour. "How long do these things take?" Bobby asked.

"A long time Bobby, it drives kids crazy," answered Jubilee.

"How do you know that Jubilee?" Jean asked the young girl.

Jubilee shot Jean a nasty glare. "Um, let me think, oh wait, I know! I was the foster girl no one wanted because I blew-up everyone's electronics! I hate Court Rooms."

Jean looked at Scott and then over to Jubilee. "Jubilee, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Jubilee shrugged, "Whatever, no one ever does."

The atmosphere seemed to thicken and then Logan let out a half moan half growl. "Damn it! I should of gone in, not Stripes!"

They all looked at him, "Logan, are you alright?" Scott asked the gruff man.

"Just fine Shades! I let Stripes walk into a Court Room! She probably hates them!"

Everyone was looking between each other and Logan. Finally the professor said, "Logan, I don't think anyone likes Court Rooms. So Rogue may have had a rough patch when going through legal procedures as a child, but she is strong, she will handle things, you of all people should know that."

Suddenly there was a "bamph!" and Kurt was in front of them. "It's about damn time Elf! What the hell is going on up there?"

Kurt looked around and said, "Vell, they vere calling people to the stand and none of them knew Viser. It vasn't looking good…" Logan growled but Storm stopped his outburst before it happened.

"What changed it?" Jean asked.

Kurt sighed, "It vasn't looking good until Tommy caused a little scene."

They all stole glances at one another and Kitty asked, "What kind of a scene?"

Kurt explained how Tommy had seen Wiser's colleague and screamed. He carried on telling them how Tommy had tried to put himself under Oath before telling anyone what had happened when he had been taking the medicine. Some of them chuckled when hearing this. "Dis ol' Cajun wishes he could o' seen dat." Remy laughed.

"What is happening now Elf?"

"Vell, vhen I go back the Judge vill have the bench open to the public. Ve are at a recess right now."

Storm smiled at him, "Thank you for the update Kurt. We will be waiting right here when you all get out."

With that Kurt re-entered the Court House back to the waiting group.

There was an announcement over some loud speakers, "Court will reconvene in five minutes. Please take your seats."

All the people re-entered the Court Room sitting down. Judge Luke entered three minutes later looking over some of his notes as the jury glanced over their own. Suddenly there was a swing of a mallet and they all heard, "Court is now in session. Those that would like to approach the bench may do so in an orderly fashion."

Rogue lined up her supporters in what she hoped would be a good order. First, Rebecca, then Sarah, Kurt, Calysto Amara, Emily, Tommy and then herself. Rogue looked around the Court Room. Obviously people were reluctant to stand their ground because Rogue's party was the only one standing. Judge Luke looked at Rogue and how organized she was. He sensed a turn for the better. The way things had gone in the first half had him worried that he might have to let this lunatic walk. He prayed that the jury would listen to these kids and teens.

"You may approach the bench." Rebecca did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"You may be seated." Rebecca sat at the bench. "Please state your name for the record."

"Rebecca Cane."

"Rebecca, do you know this man?" The lawyer pointed to Wiser.

"No sir."

"So why are you here?"

"I know that he is the one who created **Kicking The X.**" The man looked at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he left his name on the packaging of the drug as Dr. J. Wiser."

There were mumbles in the back of the court room but they died down not wanting to anger the Judge. "Did you take the drug Rebecca?"

She nodded. "Yes sir I did."

"Did it help you?"

"No sir, it harmed me."

"Can you explain to the jury what happened when you took the drug?"

"Absolutely. I had trouble breathing after a few days. I thought I was coming down with a nasty cold because I had a bit of a fever, but the fever refused to break. Then my heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

How do you know it was the drug and not the weather causing your headache? Or a common cold, or the weather and a common cold combined?"

"I know it was the drug because I had never felt that way before I took it. I also went to the Xavier Institute where Dr. Hank McCoy took care of me and about fifteen others that were in the medical bay who were all being monitored after taking of this drug."

"Thank you that is all for now. You may step down." Rebecca left the bench.

"Next." Sarah stepped up swore to tell the truth and entered the stand. "State your name."

"Sarah Thomas."

"Sarah, why are you here today?"

Sarah looked around the Court Room and her eyes glued themselves to Jake. "To make sure that this scientist goes back to jail."

"Why would anyone your age want anyone to go to jail?"

"If he hadn't made the medicine to try and make me like humans I wouldn't have gotten sick."

"What medicine is that?"

"**Kicking the X**. My Dad thought it would be a good thing to try, so I did. I didn't get better though, I got sick."

"Please explain to the court what happened."

"First I got a bad headache, a kind of headache that I had never had before. My head felt like it was being squeezed like a lemon. I got all hot and started sweating. Then I threw up. I stayed with Dr. McCoy for five days in the medical bay. I had to wear an oxygen mask for two days until I was able to breathe better on my own and could have a popsicle."

There were small chuckles in the Court Room at the last remark. "Is that everything Sarah?" She nodded. "You may step down."

Kurt stepped behind the bench and turned off his image inducer. Eyes popped out, mouths dropped open, but Kurt wasn't looking at them, he was looking at Rogue. She smiled at him. _'Kurt should be in a Court Room more often.' _She thought."Sorry your honor, I jus' thought that the court should see the real me. It is a rare thing, but I am under Oath."

"Yes, well thank you Kurt. It must have taken a lot of courage to do that."

"Ja," he mumbled.

"Getting back to matters at hand. Do you know this man Mr. Wagner?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes sir, I do, he vas the man in the lab on Maui in Hana."

There were gasps from in the room. "ORDER!" The room quieted back down.

"How do you know this?"

"Vell sir, I vus there vhen he vus arrested. I saw all the mutants he had as test subjects. I also saw his files."

"Did any of those files contain information on anyone in this Court Room?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes sir."

"Could you point them out to us please?"

"There vus information on Sarah Thomas, Tommy Jones, Rebecca Cane, Emily Spots and Calysto."

"What sort of information did these files have?"

"Most of it vus shipping information to vhere to send the drug. There vas also a list of deaths caused by the drug. Another set of files contained medical information like blood work, temperatures and vhat cell or cage that mutant vus in."

The jury took all this down. They had listened to people say they didn't know this man, and here was this blue fuzzy boy saying that he had seen the lab and caged mutants along with this scientiest's files. They had heard that the drug had been nothing but trouble so far and the odd person in the jury had seen the package and knew that his name was indeed on the box.

"Do you have these files with you Mr. Wagner?"

"I do not have them, someone else does."

"Who?"

"My swister."

"Your honor, he is avoiding the question."

Judge Luke looked at Kurt. "Kurt, is your sister here?" Kurt nodded. "Is she going to be coming to the bench?" Kurt nodded again. The judge shrugged. "The boy does not have the files, if you wish to ask him something else that does not pertain to the files you may. Otherwise you can not hold him here."

The lawyer let out a humph, "I have nothing else at the current time your honor."

"Kurt you may step down." Kurt did so and Calysto went up behind the bench.

Name?"

"Calysto." They looked at her. "That is all, I have no last name."

"Very well Calysto, do you know my client?"

She scowled, "I am disgusted to say that **I do** know him."

Wiser shifted in his seat and Calysto gave him the evil eye. "How do you know him?"

"I was one of his Guinea Pigs in Hana. He poked me taking blood, tried dissolving the drug in water and injecting it into me. He took my temperature pre and post administration of the drug, same with the blood work. I was locked in a cage like an animal."

"All your friends, they say they got sick. You haven't described anything remotely to what they had."

"You didn't ask."

"Well I am asking now, what happened when you were given the drug?"

"I got ill. I had a fever and I couldn't move. I lay there on the cold metal floor getting sicker and sicker from the drug, lack of food and the dying bodies around me."

Murmurs rose again in the Court Room but were silenced. "ORDER! I want quiet in my Court Room!"

The lawyer shifted his gaze to Wiser. The look was a mix of,_" What bodies? You won't get out now."_ "What bodies Calysto?"

"The bodies of other mutants that had died during testing or the ones that were even weaker than I was starting to waste away."

"How did you get out?"

"The X-Men." _'Oh great, Ah don' need the looks now! Damn Oaths, she can't lie!' _Rogue was not thrilled.

"The X-Men." Calysto gave a quick nod. "Who are The X-Men?"

"They are a group of mutants that fight for peace between humans and mutants. They don't need to do much fighting now though because there has been peace for several months now."

"Are any of them here today?" _'Busted!' _Rogue thought bitterly.

"Yes, you have spoken to one of them already, if not two."

"Names please."

"Kurt and Rogue." Rogue glared at the man but he took little notice. She had been glaring so much in the room that her face looked like it was frozen in that position.

"Thank you that is all, unless there is anything you wish to add."

"There is. I also was under the care of Dr. Hank McCoy. If he had not taken me in and treated me, along with the other fifteen or more patients, I would be dead because of this man." She pointed at Jake. "That is everything your honor."

"You may step down."

"Amara, do you recognize this box?" He held up a blue medicine box.

"Yes I do. That is the box that contained the drug that almost killed hundreds of thousands of people."

"Why would you say it was this medicine box?"

"Because it was shipped to millions of mutants and those that took all fourteen pills died. It was on the news and in the files that Kurt spoke about."

"Are you sure? What other information can you give to this Court to convince them that it was this medicine that made the mutants ill or caused their deaths?"

Amara's face hardened. She did not look like herself at all. "I was helping take care of Dr. McCoy's patients such as Tommy, Sarah, and Calysto. I helped keep their temperatures down as well as brought down food to the med bay. Whenever a patient came into the lab the box that you are holding came with them so that Dr. McCoy could see how much of the drug they had taken."

This info made Wiser shift in his seat again. The Judge took note of this. Each piece of information that had been presented to the jury from these children was putting this man on edge.

"That is everything, you may step down."

Next up was Emily. "Do you know this man?"

"No sir I don't."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because of him and the medicine he created that almost killed me."

"What medicine was that?"

"**Kicking The X**, you know the drug in the little blue box you were holding a moment ago."

"You say it almost killed you, but everyone else just got a fever a d had trouble breathing. What makes you so special?"

"I wouldn't word it like that."

"Just answer the question."

"I almost took all the pills 13/14. Dr. Hank McCoy took care of me. I was on life support for two days, oxygen for two weeks and in the medical bay for a month."

"Life support?"

"Yes sir. I was told that if I had taken the last pill I would not be alive today. That medicine that they called, "The Cure" was nothing more than a new way to kill mutants."

Did you see any of these people when you were sick?

Emily nodded, "Yes, I saw Amara. She would pass by my bed on her way to help Tommy, Calysto or one of the many others. Sam and Jamie were in charge of me."

"Are Sam or Jamie here right now?"

"They are outside, we all wouldn't of fit."

"All?"

"Yes sir, everyone that helped out in the med bay."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, that is all."

Next it was supposed to be Tommy. "Your honor, do you need the boy to speak again?"

Judge Luke looked at the jury. "Your honor, although the boy was not under Oath during his speech we did keep it on file, he may pass unless he has more to add."

"Son, do you have any new information for us?"

Tommy climbed up behind the stand and swore to tell the truth (this time being asked) "I do"

"Tommy, what is it that you wish to add?"

"I wanted to show you the medsin box." Tommy pointed to the blue box on the table. "That was the box and he was the medsin man. That is all Mr. Sir."

"Thank you Tommy, you may step down now."

Finally it was Rogue's turn. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Ah do."

"State your name for the record."

"Anna-Marie Darkome, but Ah go by Rogue"

"Very well then, Rogue do you recognize this man?"

"Yes sir Ah do."

"Would you please tell the jury who he is and how you know him."

"Sure. This man's name is Jake Wiser. He was the head scientist under the supervision of Mr. Graton Creed while on Maui in Hana, in an underground base. Ah met Mr. Wiser as Ah was on a mission."

"What sort of mission were you on, you don't look like you work for the government."

"No sir, Ah was on one o' mah missions as an X-Man. Mah job was t' get in t' the base and get rid o' the drug that ya see on the table. There were ova 150'000 boxes in that lab. Sir, Ah know that Mr. Wiser is pleadin' insanity, but Ah can assure ya that he was quite sane when he was makin' this drug."

"Oh, how can you be so sure? He also said he was forced to make it. Are you telling us that he actually had a choice? How are you so sure of these things Rogue?"

"Who 'ere likes technology?"

"Pardon? Answer the question please, Rogue."

"Your honor, with the courts permission Ah would like t' insert this flash drive in t' one o' the Courts lap tops."

"What for?"

"On this drive Ah hold all the information from Hana, including all o' Mr. Wiser's research and testin' o' the drug that resides on that table. Your honor and members o' the jury, in order t' see if y' work is actually workin' ya need a clear head, ya need t' be sane." She smiled. "Y' will also find some video files with audio on that drive as well your honor. Ya can take a look f'r yourself the horrors on Hana."

A laptop was handed to the Judge. He took the flash drive from Rogue and inserted it in the side of the laptop. A few clicks later and a video came on with Jake and Creed.

"Sir, I am telling you that we have been receiving fewer and fewer orders. Mutants just aren't buying it any more. Maybe a new form of advertisement is needed."

"No, that add was perfect! They believed that we wanted to help them. Those stupid, sickening, plagued creatures! They need to be eliminated Jake."

"I agree sir; they shouldn't be among 'normal' humans."

"They are not humans Jake, they are animals! Monsters! A disease and therefore must die!"

"Well sir, what do you suggest? I have over 50 packages in storage room A and 100 in storage room B. Each package, as you know contains 1000 boxes of the drug. That doesn't include the drugs being created in the labs as we speak. That is enough for 150,000 mutants' sir; and I don't even have 30,000 orders yet. If we don't sell it soon you are out hundreds of thousands of dollars, not to mention the drug will go to waste. We tried to tell you that it is only good for up to two years and then seems to have no effect."

The Court Room was silent as they all listened. "For a man who is claiming insanity your mathematical skills are quite excellent," Judge Luke stated. "Let us see what else is on here, shall we?"

They scrolled over to files/subjects and opened it up. Inside were charts with short notes with signatures. The judge looked at the jury, "I am going to have officer Steven read some of the notes from the area File/Subject. If you please"

"_Wed. May 10__th__: Today subject in cell 6 fainted after two minutes after injection of the drug. Tomorrow we shall try a smaller dose. __**Dr. " **_

"_Friday May 12__th__: Today I saw subject from cell 13, (Who calls herself Calysto). She is a fighter. Used sedation prior to adminerasting KTX. Hopefully tomorrow she will not give us so much trouble. __**Dr. J. Wiser"**_

"_Sunday July 21__st__: The first batch of KTX has been released and orders are flooding in. I will be a rich man. I still need subjects should anything go wrong, but Mr. Creed is at an all time high and I am getting an early bonus. Oh yes, subject from cell 6 died last night. __**Dr. "**_

"_Sept. 2__nd__: I gave the actual pill of KTX to subject in cell 5 today. He looked tired so I gave him some food with it, more of a bribe Mr. Creed might say. Whatever works, he took it. I told him as long as he took all fourteen pills he would feel better. We will see over the next six and a half days if he is still around. __**Dr. J Wiser"**_

"Thank you Steven that is enough." Steven nodded and shuddered on the inside. _'What kind of man could do that? He was clearly sane just had no concuss."_ Rogue looked at the Judge and then over to the jury. "Rogue, what else would you like to add?"

She thought she had done enough, "Well, Ah never took the drug, but Ah did see the side effects when Ah was visiting Dr. McCoy. He hardly left the med bay when all of this happened. Ah saw IV's in people, oxygen masks or nose tubes, blood pressures being taken. Honestly your honor, Ah had never seen so many mutants in the med bay in mah life, and it was all due to those little 14 pills. If someone had taken all 14 pills it was all we could do to keep 'em comfortable."

"You mean some died?"

"Yes sir, only if all fourteen pills were taken. Ah 'ave never seen Dr. McCoy so broken hearted as he was a few months ago when he knew there was nothin' he could do f'r some o' 'is patients. It was Jake Wiser who told us that information sir."

"What information Rogue?"

"That if ya took all fourteen pills ya would die, but if ya didn't' take all o' them then you jus' got real ill."

"Mr. Wiser, is that true? Did you inform this young lady that these pills killed if all were consumed?"

All eyes went to Wiser. "Not exactly your honor."

"Then what did you say?

"All fourteen pills. If you don't take them all it won't work. You get sick but you won't die."

The Judge blinked, "Oh well then that is so much better! You were knowingly killing Mr. Wiser." He turned to Rogue. "I suppose those 2'000 deaths in this state alone seven to nine months ago were related to this drug."

"Most o' 'em your honor. If the person possessed those pills they were a mutant and thought they were getting' a cure, not a death wish."

"Yes, indeed Rogue. May the jury have a copy of the flash drive?"

"Ah'm sorry your honor, Ah can not grant that request. Havin' one copy is bad enough. We don't need any more Creeds' or Wisers' runnin' around."

"This is true. May the jury borrow the flash drive, or would you feel better if they looked at it here while you were with it?"

"Ah would honestly feel much better if Ah could see it at all times. Ah would be happy t' sit on the other side o' the room while the jury looked at the information on the drive, but then Ah would like it back immediately. Is that alright your honor and respected members o' the jury?"

There were mumbles from the jury members and finally, "We the jury will grant this request as long as Miss Darkome does not interfere with our search of the drive, letting the jury come to their own conclusions from the information that we gather."

"Rogue, do you understand? The jury will remain in this room on that side of the Court, while you sit over there (Luke pointed to the other side of the Court Room), and are silent. You are not allowed to voice your opinion because you are not a member of the jury. Once they are finished with the drive it will be handed back to you immediately and you will leave."

"Ah understand and Ah thank y' and the jury."


	12. The Verdict

**Chapter 12: The Verdict**

Everyone was told to take a thirty minute recess while the jury looked at all their notes as well as the video and documents on the flash drive, courtesy of Rogue.

"Kurt, Ah will be out when they are done lookin' at the flash drive an' Ah have it back. F'r now Ah need ya t' stay with the group, no teleportin' outside t' see the others. As the second senior X-Man 'ere, Ah need ya t' stay with all o' them, ok?"

"Yes swister, I understand." He made a goofy face and Tommy and Sarah laughed.

"Kurt, Ah'm serious!"

"So am I. Vatch me entertain the kids." He turned off his image inducer and made an ugly face. He stuck his tongue out between his fang like teeth and rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Save me Amara!" Tommy ran into Amara who only tossed him at Kurt and the small group erupted into laughter.

Rogue groaned, "Ah'll be back."

She turned away as Kurt said, "All right then Schwarzenegger!"

Rogue walked away muttering under her breath, "Little brothers are so annoyin' an' Ah don't sound anythin' like Schwarzenegger." She then walked over to the far side of the Court Room keeping her eyes glued to the flash drive the whole time.

Once the jury was seated around the lap top Rogue waited patiently. She listened to the clicks of the mouse button selecting files. She heard mutterings of someone reading one or more of the documents quietly to the rest of the jury and finally heard the video re-play. She also heard her own voice on the video and felt some eyes wander her way only to fall back to the screen. She felt sick, _'Oh ya, the prof. is gonna love this. Ah jus' handed ova our last battle. Well, not much Ah could do about that now was there?'_

After ten minutes of combined video, audio and written documents the head of the jury brought the flash drive back to Rogue. "Thank you for your co-operation Miss Darkome."

"No problem. May Ah go now?" He nodded. "Thank ya." With that Rogue left the Court Room and went to find Kurt and the others. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be her group was the only one with a six year old boy who at the moment was in hysterical laughter.

"You are back! How did it go…Rogue, vhat is it?" Kurt was looking at Rogues' expression. It was one of stress, worry and uncertainty. He tried again when she did not answer. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Rogue, vhat happened?"

"Hum, oh, they watched more o' the video Kurt." Rogue lowered her voice a bit but it did not hide her anger. "Ah was on that video fightin' with Creed. Now Ah don't know what they will think. Ah'm gonna kill the Prof.!"

"Whoa, slow down Rogue! You know they have to base it on all the evidence, not just the video. They have seen the files from the flash drive, the video and took notes from all the speakers like the kids, Calysto, you, me, Rebecca and Emily. Ve vill be fine, ja."

"Ya, Ah suppose ya are right. Ah jus' didn't like 'earin' mahself on the videos all."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Hey, vhat do you say ve get some food after all of this?"

The kids cheered, "I want pizza."

"No, chicken nuggets!"

Rogue looked at Kurt, "Seriously, is food the only thang ya think about?"

Kurt smiled, "No, I only think of food half the time. The other half is divided into other sections like the DR, Logan killing me, schoolwork, and my loving swister." She rolled her eyes and Kurt added, "Besides Rogue, ve never got to eat breakfast and it is almost 11:00! I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

Kurt did have a point. She had been hungry way before the Court session began, and her stomach had been growling since the first recess. She looked at her brother and then at the two little kids she had in her possession. They had been so good this whole time. If she and Kurt were starving she guessed that they were too. "Ah guess we could go somewhere t' eat." Kurt's face lifted into a grin until Rogue finished, "As long as Logan doesn't 'ave other plans."

Kurt's face fell. "Noooo! Rogue, I am starving! Please, I am begging you; can't you pull the "Ve don't care" thing vith him?"

"Well, do ya mean the "Ah'm outa here", or the, "Ah promise t' come right back" thang?"

"Rogue, I don't care. Vhatever one vill get us fed."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh a bit at this, "Al-alright than Kurt. Ah promise t' find a way t' get us **all** fed."

Kurt threw his arms around her, "Thank you Rogue!"

"Kurt, get off! Please, ya know it's a bad idea. No, now look what ya've caused. Off, all o' ya get off!" Kurt had let go only to have Tommy and Sarah wrap themselves around her.

Emily and Rebecca couldn't help but let out laughs. "Anyone who says that they can get a group of people food after eight and a half hours becomes your best friend, didn't you know that?"

"Ah don't care; it ain't healthy t' hold on t' meh!"

Amara took a step closer, "Tommy, come tell me what you want to eat." Tommy let go and jumped into Amara's arms. She then called over to Sarah, "Sarah, what's your favorite restaurant?"

Sarah however did not detach herself from Rogue; she just called over her shoulder, "Chuck E Cheese!"

"Come tell ze blue fuzz ball vhy," Kurt coaxed the girl over.

"_Thank you!"_ Rogue mouthed to them. She took in a deep breath. "News!" she called out.

"What Rogue?" Calysto looked at her.

"We didn't send any news! No update!"

They glanced at one another. Kurt sent Sarah over to Emily and said, "I am on it," and he left in a puff of smoke.

"What is taking them so long? I've seen people come and go for the past twenty minutes." Logan started pacing.

"Patience Wolverine, I am sure everything is fine. Perhaps they just got held up. They do have two little ones with them."

'Bamph' "Kurt!" Kitty screamed with surprise and relief.

Everyone gathered around. "What is happening in there Kurt?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we were starting to worry," Jean added.

"Wolverine was ready to charge and…"

"Do you vant to know or not?" Kurt cut them off.

"Please tell us what is going on inside Kurt." The Professor encouraged the blue boy to speak.

"Ok, vell ve just had open court. Ve vere the only ones vho spoke against Viser, but ve did manage to make him uncomfortable." The group smiled at this. "Ve have eight more minutes before the jury makes their final decision. Rogue shared the flash drive vith the Court, but she vould not leave it unattended vith the jury. She vanted to make sure it vould not be copied."

Logan grunted, "That a girl Stripes."

"Ve shared our stories, the videos from the drive and files from the drive. Rogue also managed to get Viser to semi confess about vhat happened if you didn't take all fourteen pills, and vhat happened if you did."

"Thank you Kurt, we will let you get back to the others so that we can let you hear the verdict," Storm said. With that there was another "bamph" and Kurt was gone.

"I hope they listened to them with open minds," Charles said.

Storm looked at him, "I am sure everything went fine Charles." She was not as convincing though when a little grey cloud formed over head. She was thinking about what Kurt had said about the first half of the hearing.

"'Ro, I liked the sun," Logan said.

Storm looked at him, "What Logan?" He pointed to the sky. "Oh! I am so sorry, I got lost in thought." She waved away the cloud and the sun shone back down on them.

The students looked at her. It was not like Storm to loose control so easily just by getting lost in thought. Whatever she had been thinking about had really upset her. "Storm," Jubilee asked timidly, "Is everything alright?"

Storm looked at the worried faces. "Yes child, everything is fine. I am sorry if I frightened you." She smiled at them. _'Oh please let the children come out soon,' _she prayed.

There was another announcement over the loud speakers, "Court will re-convene in five minutes, please take your seats."

Everyone took their seats. There were many whispers floating around the room, and eyes shifting towards Rogue and her group and then back to the front. Judge Luke entered the room and took a seat. Rogue looked towards the Judge and then towards the jury. "Court is now in session."

Judge Luke looked at the jury, "Has the jury come to a conclusion?"

"Yes your honor, we have."

Rogue folded her hands together and prayed, _'Please, please say Guilty. Ah jus' want this nightmare t' end.'_ Kurt hung his head and closed his eyes, _'Ve just vant peace. Viser needs to go back.' _ Tommy and Sarah looked nervous _'I want the medsin man to go away.' _ Emily, Calysto and Rebecca glanced at each other, _'This bastard should be locked away for life. Oh please, say you listened to us!' _Amara looked at the two siblings, _'Rogue is a great leader and did everything she could to put Wiser behind bars the first time. Please, let her put him back.'_

Judge Luke nodded, "Continue."

"After carefully reviewing all the former evidence and the new information presented today, we, the jury find that Mr. Jake Wiser was quite sane while performing all of his actions and find him guilty on all his previous charges."

Most of Rogue's team was smiling. Tommy and Sarah looked at them and asked, "What does "Guilty" mean?"

"It means the medicine man is going back to jail," Amara told them.

"Both of them?" Tommy asked.

Judge Luke spoke, "The defendant has been found guilty and is to spend his remaining time behind bars with no form of early release. Court is adjourned."

Some faces fell, "Don't worry about **that** medicine man kido. It will be alright," Calysto told Tommy.

Wiser passed the group, "I hope you are happy."

Rogue looked at him, "Quite, but Ah 'ave t' know, why ya are askin'?"

"My colleague or medicine man as some call him. What do you think the future holds Rogue? You have put Creed away and me away twice now. Do you honestly think that that will stop people from doing what we started?"

Rogue looked at him with a partial smile, "No, Ah don't, but Ah know it's a start." With that security escorted Jake out of the Court Room and in to the hall letting Rogue and her group pass.

Once outside Rogue said, "Ah don't want t' see any smiles ya hear meh?"

Kurt looked at her, "Vhy not Rogue?"

"Because Ah want t' be the one t' tell 'em the news and have a celebration."

"Rogue, you are scaring me. Vho are you and vhat have you done vith my swister?" Rogue smacked his arm. "Oh, there she is."

Amara picked Tommy up and Rebecca took Sarah's hand as Rogue led the group around the corner. Rogue kept a stern gaze and Kurt looked down. The other X-Men and Junior X-Men looked at the approaching teams. "Stripes, what happened?" Logan did not like the way the teams were coming back.

Suddenly Rogue broke out into a smile and ran at Logan. "GUILTY!"

Logan grabbed the charging teen and swung her in a circle. "Stripes ya had me worried for a moment, but, oh screw it; I am so proud of you."

Rogue smiled up at him, "Thanks Logan! Does that mean we can all go and eat now? If ya say no Ah will jus' take the keys t' the van."

Logan chuckled, "Yeah Stripes, ya can go eat. I think everyone is hungry. Where are ya going?"

Rogue looked at the children and their parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, would it be alright if we took the kids t' Chuck E Cheese?"

There were cries of "Please Mommy!" and "I'll be good."

The adults looked at one another and finally, "Why don't we al go together?"

Tommy and Sarah threw themselves around their parents and then charged Rogue. Once again they wrapped themselves around her and glued themselves there.

Rogue started panicking again and everyone laughed as she tried to get the children off. "Ah told ya before it ain't safe t' grab meh. Off, Amara help! Ah like ya two and all, but f'r ya own safety ya might wanna let go."

Rogue heard Remy laughing, "Remy, 'elp meh!"

Remy walked over, "'Cuse moi, but I do believe my Cherie owes m' a hug." He pried Sarah off and sent her to her parents. He then picked up Tommy and said, "Monsieur Jones, you will 'ave t' find yourself a different fille, dis one is taken." He then placed a very confused looking Tommy down shooing him away and wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist. He pulled her in for a close hug and then said, "Chuck E Cheese huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ya got a problem with that Remy?"

"Non Cherie, Remy likes pizza an' games. Maybe Remy even win y' a prize." He smirked and gave a wink.

"Remy LeBeau, ya ain't cheatin' on any o' them games t' win meh a prize." Remy pouted. "Put that pout away, it ain't ever gonna work. Sides, Ah already got two prizes t'day."

"Oh, what were they?"

"Seein' Wiser go back behind bars."

"Cherie, dat's only one. What is de second one?"

She smiled, "Gettin' t' see y'." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He bent down but she pushed him away. "Remy, we are all starvin' so if ya ever want a hug or kiss again ya will drive us t' Chuck E Cheese this second!"

Remy was taken aback but said, "Qui Cherie." A hungry Rogue was a dangers Rogue, almost as dangerous as a coffee-less Rogue. He jumped in the drivers' seat of the van and Rogue jumped in the passengers' side. Tommy and Sarah climbed in the middle and Kitty and Kurt climbed in the back.

Everyone else dispersed into the various other vehicles. Logan pulled up beside Rogue on his motorcycle, "Does it have to be Chuck E Cheese?"

"Yes Logan. Y' didn't 'ear these two at the bench. They earned Chuck E Cheese," she said firmly.

"Fine, how large is the party?"

"Well if everyone comes it is 'bout twenty."

Twenty, alright Stripes, I'll see you there."

"Love ya Logan!"

Logan took off down the street. Just as Remy started to drive off Rogue's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello _darling_, I was wondering when you were going to _come and get me!_"

"Remy STOP!"

Remy put on the breaks and looked at Rogue. "Cherie, what's…"

She silenced him. "Mystique! Oh Gawd, give meh two minutes." Rogue jumped out of the van. "Professor, wait! Where's the real secretary?"

Storm and Erik looked at him. "Charles, you didn't just _leave her_ now did you?" Magneto asked.

"Rogue, I am waiting!" came an annoyed voice on the other end of the line.

"Jus' give meh a minute, the prof. has t' wipe 'er mind." Rogue spun on him, "F'r heaven sakes, can't ya hurry it up!"

"Rogue this is a delicate procedure, you of all people should know that."

"Yeah, but…"

"Tell Mystique to put up the "Away from the desk" sign and come to the back door."

Rogue sighed, "Did ya 'ear that? Take out the sign that says that y' 'ave stepped out for a minute and come to the back doors."

Rogue heard a drawer open and things shifting inside of it. She then heard the drawer close. Mystique looked around and then placed the sign on the desk. "I am so sorry but I will need to call you back." She hung up the phone, stepped out from behind the desk and headed for the back doors.

Once she stepped out she shifted back to her normal self. The professor was projecting an image of Officer Ryan and said, "Well thank you for your help Sandra. I am sure you are needed back at the front desk." The secretary walked back into the building and back to her desk.

Mystique glared at Rogue, "You were going to leave me there weren't you?"

Rogue shifted, "Well, no, not on purpose or anythin' like that. We are goin' to Chuck E Cheese now."

"Don't change the topic Rogue," Mystique scolded.

"Ah'm sorry that we almos' forgot ya. We were jus' so excited that we won the case an' very hungry that…"

"That you forgot me."

Rogue's temper started to rise, "Ah said Ah was sorry! Are ya joinin' us or not?" She stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

Mystique looked at Charles and Erik. Charles said, "It is a celebration Raven, we are all going, even if just for a little while."

"Are you going Erik?"

"Why of course I will attend a celebration, besides lunch is included."

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, but I'm not playing any games."

"Chicken," Rogue called and she sprinted back to the van hopping in and yelled, "Drive Remy drive!"

Magneto, Storm and the Professor looked at Mystique. She rolled her eyes up to the sky took in a deep breath and then looked at them, "Yes, that is my girl, happy?"

Ororo smiled and the men gave small chuckles. She just glared at them. "Are we going or not?"

They all climbed into the X-Jet and headed over to the celebration.


	13. A Celebration

**Chapter 13: A Celebration**

The cars, vans and motorcycles pulled up in the parking lot of Chuck E Cheese, while the X-Jet landed beside the parking lot in an abandoned field. Once the vehicles were in park the kids were jumping out to meet Logan at the doors.

"Can we go in?" Jamie asked excitedly.

Logan shook his head. "Does it look like everyone's here kid?" Jamie looked around and shook his head. Logan grunted, "We wait for everyone, then we go in."

Slowly but surely the older teens and adults joined the crowd of kids and younger teens at the door. The professor nodded to Logan. Logan sighed, "Alright then everyone, we go in as a group and stay as a group. There are two party tables set up for us so if you follow me to the tables the waitresses will take drink orders."

Remy leaned over to Rogue, "The wolf man sounds like he is leading a DR Session as a restaurant greeter."

Rogue snickered, "Can ya see that in a simulation?" There was a brief pause and the two broke out into laughter. Ororo and Charles, who were right behind them, just shook their heads.

Jamie, Amara, Rahne, Tommy and Sarah all got chocolate milk while everyone else got either Regular or Diet pop. After what seemed like an eternity to everyone four pizzas arrived at the tables. Two were plain cheese and the other two were pepperoni. All the pizzas were party sized to accommodate both the number of people and the hunger level of them all. "All hail ze pizza man!" Kurt called out. All the kids and most of the teens cried out in excitement grabbing slices of pizza. "Finally!" "Three pepperoni slices please." "I thought I vus going to starve." "Kurt, other people need to eat too!" "Here Bobby, here's the plain cheese."

The adults waited until the children had filled their plates and were eating before placing slices of pizza on their own plates.

Logan tapped his glass to make a toast, but the volume between game machines, talking and eating was too loud. The Professor sent out a telepathic message, _"Logan would like to make a toast."_

Most talking ceased and eyes landed on Logan who cleared his throat. "Hum, thank you Chuck." He looked at the group and then started his speech. "Today, thanks to many brave souls who spoke the truth we had a victory. Well done teams."

The sounds of clanking glasses, and mutterings of, "Good work," "Well done," and, "Good job," surrounded the tables._ 'Short an' t' the point, typical Logan' _Rogue thought as she shook her head slightly raising her glass to toast with the others.

When Tommy, Sarah and the Junior X-Men were finished eating they asked if they could go play some of the games. "Yes, that is fine, but please meet back here at 3:00, we have a little bit of a drive back to Bayville," the Professor informed them.

Emily and Rebecca looked around at the playing children and then over to Rogue and the X-Men. "We should be leaving. It has been a long day."

The Professor folded his hands locking his fingers together and gave a brief nod, "Indeed it has." He looked around at all of his students and staff. "Food never ceases to amaze me." They all looked at him with quizzical expressions. "Look at them," he indicated to his pupils. "Twenty minutes ago they looked ready to fall asleep, and now they are playing Dance Dance Revolution, Air Hockey and Whack-A-Mole. Amazing is it not?"

Magneto chuckled, "Yes it is Charles. Children bounce back mighty quickly after a meal."

"I should be getting back home too," Calysto said. "I am sure the others are wondering what the verdict was and why I have been gone so long."

Rogue looked at her, "Thank ya again Calysto f'r ya 'help. Here, take the left over pizza down t' the Morlocks, we got enough food at home."

"Are you sure Rogue?" Calysto looked over at Kurt, the bottom-less pit.

Rogue nodded, "Ah'm certain, ya'll need it more than we do."

"Thank you Rogue, they will be very grateful, as am I."

Rogue shrugged, "It's the least Ah can do after what ya did f'r us." Rogue then turned to Emily and Rebecca, "Would it be alright if Calysto caught a ride with ya? It's a bit o' a hike back t' town."

The girls shook their heads. "No problem. Where do you live?"

There was a brief pause and then Calysto said, "If you just drop me at Rickey's Convenience I can get home from there."

"Are you sure? It's no problem to drop you off at your…"

"No," Calysto said. "My home is right beside it."

The girls shared some questionable glances and then said, "Alright then." Rebecca turned to the Professor, "Professor, thank you so much for providing lunch."

"Not a problem ladies."

They then turned to Rogue, "Rogue, I just don't even know where to start to thank you."

Rogue blinked, "Thank meh? Ah'm the one who should be thankin' the two o' ya. Without your 'elp we might not o' been as convincin' as we were." She smiled at them and then yelled over the music and games, "JAMIE! Get ova 'ere!"

"Stripes, my ears! Damn it Kid, isn't it loud enough without you yelling?"

Rogue shrugged, "Probably, but ya know meh Logan, Ah'm a lot like y'."

"Don't we know it," muttered Scott.

"'Cuse meh Scott, Ah wasn' sure Ah caught that."

"Nothing Rogue, I was just thinking that…"

Jean cut him off, "That's the problem Scott, you were thinking, or weren't thinking." She turned to Rogue and Kitty, "Do guys ever think before they speak?"

The girls shook their heads, "Nope," said Kitty.

Never," said Rogue.

"Come now ladies…" Magneto started but was abruptly cut off by Jamie.

"Yeah Rogue, what is it?"

"Emily, Rebecca and Calysto are leavin' now. Thought ya might wan t' say good-bye t' 'em."

"Oh thanks Rogue." He turned to the two older teens. "Hey, maybe you two could come and visit us some time, you know, when we are not dealing with a crisis."

They laughed, "Yeah Jamie that might actually be fun. After all, Summer is just around the corner." Emily gave him a quick hug.

"Yes Jamie, hopefully the next time we see each other, you will not be pounding down my door." Rebecca ruffled his hair and gave him a squeeze. Then Calysto, Emily and Rebecca all headed out the doors and into Rebecca's car. She started the engine and the three of them headed back to town.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Mr. and Mrs. Thomas collected Tommy and Sarah. "Thank you for taking such good care of Tommy." Mrs. Jones said.

Rogue shrugged, "It's Amara ya should be thankin'. She helped keep 'im calm and whatnot."

The Thomas family turned to Rogue next, "Thank you for letting Sarah speak. We were a little reluctant, but your family took good care of here. Thank you."

"It was nothin' really. Who knows, maybe one day we will see 'er and Tommy at the institute." Rogue smiled at Sarah and Tommy.

Tommy gave Rogue a hug and she stiffened, "Thank you for putting the medsin man away." He let go and smiled at her.

"Um, your welcome Tommy."

Next it was Sarah's turn. Rogue braced herself as Sarah wrapped her arms around Rogue in a hug. "Thank you for taking me here." This time Sarah let go of Rogue.

Rogue looked at her and said, "You're welcome Sarah." She surveyed the two children. They looked exhausted. "Y' two should go 'ome an' get some sleep." With that the four adults and two children waved their good-byes and left the restaurant.

Jamie grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, "Come on Rogue, come and celebrate!"

Rogue shook her head, "Naw thanks Jamie, Ah think Ah will just chill out 'ere f'r a bit."

"Well if that's how you want to play it…" He got a wicked smile on his face.

"Jamie," Rogue said shakily with a bit of anger, "What did ya do?"

"Hey Remy, she says she isn't gonna come!"

Rogues eyes popped out of their sockets. "No, Ah ain't comin'. Jamie le' mah hand go." She turned to Logan, "Logan, tell 'im Ah ain't goin'"

Logan looked at her and rubbed the inside of his ears. "Sorry Stripes, I think I am still partly deaf due to your earlier scream." She scowled at him.

"Like come on Rogue, it might like actually be fun," Kitty encouraged grabbing her other arm.

Remy weaved between machines and Rogue followed his every move with her eyes. He was getting closer. Rogue gulped. _'Ah'm gonna kill Jamie when we get 'ome!' _ Remy approached her. "Come on Cherie, come 'ave some fun."

"Ah am havin' plenty o' fun right' 'ere, thank ya very much."

The adults snickered. "We can see that Rogue," Mystique said.

"Shut up Raven!" Rogue snapped back at her.

"Stripes, manners, you and your brother need to work on manners."

She merely rolled her eyes at Logan's comment. Remy decided to step in before Kitty or Jamie went flying off of Rogue's arms in one of her fits of anger. "Cherie, der is trios ways we can do dis. **Un** y' can walk to de games. **Deux** La chaton et petit garcon can drag tu. (**Two** The kitten and little boy can drag you.)

Remy stopped and Rogue stared at him before asking, "What's number three?"

Remy smirked, "**Trois** Remy sweep ya off o' ya feet an' carry ya t' de games." He cocked his head to the side. "So Cherie, what it gonna be?"

Rogue closed her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling sighing deeply. Remy motioned for Kitty and Jamie to let her go of her. As soon as they had let go of Rogue's arms Remy grabbed Rogue sweeping her up in into his arms as she screamed at him. "Remy! Ah didn't decide! Pu' meh down!"

"Non," Remy replied. "Remy drive ya 'ere, Remy saw dat ya got fed, now Remy gonna make sure dat ya 'ave some fun. Come on Cherie."

When he placed her down and Rogue was calm enough to focus she realized she was in front of DDR. "Dance Dance Revolution? Are ya serious?"

"Qui, Remy need a partner t' play against."

Rogue let out an evil laugh, "Fine, but your ass is so kicked."

"Quoi?" (What) Remy asked. It was too late. Rogue had selected a song and before Remy could register what song it was, arrows were flying quickly pointing left, up, left, right, down, left and right, up and down. _And if you break my heart, my achy breaky heart…_

"Oh ya, our leader is kicking Remy's butt!" Sam cheered. "Go Rogue!" The song finished and there were cheers all around.

"Rogue beat the top score, look," Amara said. Flashing on the screen was "**New Record!**"

"Remy get to select de nex' song." He was sulking after being beat.

"Oh what's the matter Rems, can' stand t' loose?"

Remy looked at her half mad, half sulking. "Non, Remy never loose."

Rogue laughed, "Sugah, ya jus' did."

The students mumbled amongst themselves, "Sugah?"

Rogue ignored them as another song came on. _I like to move it move it, I like to…_ Their feet were flying on the metal surface. When it finished Rogue looked at Remy, "Three things. One, the beat was good, two, the lyrics sucked, an' three, Ah beat ya, again." She smiled.

"Bes' two out o' three Cherie!"

Rogue shook her head partly laughing. "Sugah that already makes meh the winner." Remy looked at her. "Remy, Ah've already won two. Even if ya were t' win the next song, an' ya probably wont, Ah would still be the winner."

All the X-Men were there, Junior and Senior. They laughed. Rogue selected the next song. Arrows started to fly again as everyone watched. _Forever united here some how, yeah! You got a piece…_ Remy stared at Rogue. "How be it dat dis Cherie know 'ow t' dance so well?"

"Did you ever think that you can't dance Cajun?" Logan retorted.

Remy looked at Logan. "Ok den Wolvie, you get up 'ere an' beat de Rogue."

"Oooo!" All the kids were having a great time and challenges and bets were the top favorite things in the mansion.

"I don't play stupid games Cajun, no offence Rogue."

"None taken, Ah can understand if ya don't wanna play meh. Ah wouldn't' wanna hurt ya pride or nothin'."

Ororo closed her eyes and put her right hand over top of them. Mystique snickered; Charles and Erik looked at one another. The children were looking between Rogue and Logan with anticipation.

"What!"

Rogue looked at him and smirked. "Ya heard meh. Ah broke Remy's pride, Ah'd hate to break yours too."

"Why does she do these things to us," Scott moaned as he looked at Jean. "We are all going to pay for this later, aren't we?" Jean just nodded.

Ororo looked at Mystique, "I know you raised her as a fighter Raven, but I didn't know that included being mouthy."

Mystique shrugged, "What can I say; she gets it from everyone she is around. Do you ever listen to Logan?" Ororo sighed and nodded. "Well then, that is part of your answer right there."

Logan broke, "Get off the mat now Cajun!"

Remy stepped off and Logan stepped on. Rogue looked at him. "Your choice o' song Logan."

"Twenty dollars says Rogue beats him," Bobby said.

"Thirty dollars says that Logan breaks something when we get home after loosing," Sam said.

"Oh ya, fifty dollars says he throws Rogue in the Danger Room when we get home," Scott said.

Rogue looked at them, "Are ya'll done ya bettin'?" They all froze and looked at her. "Good 'cause 'ere we go!" _Go Grease Lightning you're burning up a ¼ a mile…_ Everyone watched in amazement at how fast Logan was. The music sped up and their feet flew up down and side to side. Rogue and Logan were almost tied until the end as Logan hit three out of for arrows while Rogue only got two. "Whoa Logan," she said while catching her breath, "Ah, Ah had n, no idea ya could dance like that!"

He smiled at her, "Most of them would loose their bets, wouldn't you say?"

Rogue gave a weak smile back, "What'd' ya mean "most" o' 'em?" She had a bad feeling.

"Let's just say after a rest you and I will have a different type of dance off in the DR."

"Gulp, Scott, ya win," Rogue said. Scott smiled but Jean and Kitty smacked his arm and shoulder.

"What was that for?"

Jean looked at him and said, "For being a jackass."

"How does that make me…"

The Professor cleared his throat, "A hum, as fun as this afternoon has been, it is now three o'clock. Please find a driver and collect yourselves in groups. It is time to go home." There were groans and protests. The professor smiled, "I know, we all want a chance to challenge Rogue on this DDR, but if I am not mistaken there is one in the Arcade in Bayville."

"But Rogue will never go there," Jubilee said.

"Who says?" Rogue shot back.

"Says you," Sam said.

Rogue got a wicked grin on her face. "Uh-oh, now you two have done it," Rahne said.

"Alright mah Junior X-Men, instead o' the DR next Saturday ya'll are goin' t' the arcade with meh and doin' dance offs."

They started the cheer when Amara said, "Against who?"

Rogue smirked at them, "Firs' each other an' then the winner goes against meh."

"Ok," came five meek voices.

Rogue hopped off the machine and strode to the doors.

"I never knew Chuck E Cheese could be so dangerous," Magneto said.

Charles laughed, "Anywhere you go with a crowd of teenagers becomes a dangerous spot."

"Especially when Rogue is there," Mystique chimed in.

"Or her "father figure"," added Storm. They all shuttered on the inside.

Once outside they climbed aboard the X-Jet and sat down. The Professor said, "Well, we are finally going home." They all sighed and silently agreed. Between the lack of sleep the night before, the Court House and a dance off, it had been two long trying days on everyone. They were all due for a rest and much needed sleep.


	14. Pay back

**Chapter 14: Pay Back**

When all the X-Men got home they either climbed the stairs to their rooms or collapsed in one of the sitting areas. Some, like Rogue and Amara were both mentally and physically exhausted. The stress of being in the Court Room was enough to make them sleep for weeks, not to mention all the action afterwards at the celebration. Rogue climbed in bed dreading when Logan would bust down her door and drag her down to the Danger Room for pay back.

Amara set her alarm for 7:00 so she wouldn't miss dinner. She knew a good rest would do her some good and a good dinner would help as well. Kurt decided to sit outside in one of the many trees. Although he had been in and out all day he felt like he needed some fresh air. Logan was pacing in the hall his claws shooting out and back in. _'How the hell could his Stripes do that to him?'_ Scott, Jean, Bobby and Jubilee were sitting crammed on the couch watching a movie in the Rec. Room. Tonight Magneto, Ororo and Jamie were in charge of dinner. They took turns checking the beans, and potatoes in the boiling pots and the ham in the oven. The Professor and Mystique kept an eye on the students.

Before Rogue had fallen asleep the clock had read 4:45pm. Now as she woke up and rolled over she saw that it read 8:30pm. No one had knocked on her door, phased through or teleported into her room to wake her up for dinner. _'That's weird someone always annoys meh when it's time f'r dinner.'_ She shrugged it off and got up. As she was headed down the hall Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her through the wall in to her room. "Kitty, what the hell! Ah was jus'…"

Kitty put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Logan's been waiting for you to like wake up. He like has the DR set to max! You really did it this time Rogue." Rogue just blinked and looked at Kitty. Kitty continued, "Scott is pissed off because he thinks Logan is going to make all of us do that session, Jean agrees with Scott, Ororo is, well she wishes you hadn't like threatened to break Logan's pride, Mystique found it comical and blames your attitude on Logan, the Professor was finally was able to calm Logan down but Logan's level of being ticked with you is still very high."

Rogue rubbed her head. This was way too much information to take in after just waking up and hearing her stomach growl. "What? Kitty, all Ah wanna do is get some dinner."

Kitty let out a sequel, "Like ok, but don't like blame me if you like run into Logan and he drags you off."

"Fine, Ah won't blame ya. Ya have givin' meh fair warnin'." With that Rogue walked down the hall avoiding as many creaky floor boards as possible and then crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. She decided to take the long way to the kitchen figuring Logan would be in the garage working on his bike near the front. She headed down the hallway by the library, around the back halls by the classrooms and then entered the kitchen through the back entrance.

Once inside the kitchen she saw that dinner had already been cleaned up. _'Well ain't that nice o' 'em. Not even a plate made up f'r meh.'_ She started scrounging through the fridge and found a few pieces of left over ham. In the cupboard she found seven grain bread. She decided to make a ham sandwich and have some water.

As she was eating she got the sensation that someone was watching her. She tried to ignore it. It either was Remy who would come out and wrap is arms around her waist, or Logan who would grab her and drag her off like Kitty had told her before she came down stairs. She waited but nothing happened. _'Maybe it's Scott, though it sure don' feel like 'is gaze.' _ She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone there. No glowing red on black eyes or no shining adamantium claws. She shivered and tried to shake it off. Sometimes there were too many options of who might be watching.

Once she was finished and had put her dishes in the sink someone grabbed her arm. She didn't need to look to know who it was. He'd grabbed her arm before on many occasions. Sometimes it was to stop her from running, other times when he wanted to talk with her, or worse when she was in trouble. This was defiantly trouble. He pulled her away from the sink and out of the kitchen. "Hi Logan, where we goin'?" Rogue asked him as innocently as she could. She knew exactly where they were headed. _'Maybe he'll forgive ya,' _she thought. _ 'Ya, whatever! Be realistic girl.' _

"Don't you "Hi Logan" me! You practically humiliated me this afternoon!"

"Ya won, didn't ya!" Rogue shot back.

"By a thread Stripes, by a thread," he growled as he dragged her down the hall. Jean, who was stepping out of the Rec. Room jumped back in. People in the hall scattered into the living room, classrooms or flattened themselves against a wall to get out of Logan and Rogue's way. Jubilee didn't make it back to the Rec. Room and pinned herself to the wall.

"_How many times have I flattened myself now?" _a curious Jubilee thought.

"_Counting this time, a good twelve or fourteen," _Jean mentally responded.

"_Thanks Jean, but why are you in my head?"_

"_Oh sorry Jubilee, I thought you were asking me."_

"_Uh, no."_

"_Sorry, I'll leave now."_

"Logan please! Y' are beakin' mah arm!" A distressed Rogue tried to wiggle her arm free of Logan's grasp but she knew it was futile. No one, not even Rogue could get out of Logan's grasp unless he was willing to let you walk away. Clearly he had no intention of letting her go this time.

"Should have thought of that earlier Rogue." He slammed his fist against the down button of the elevator. The doors slid open and he dragged her inside only letting go once the doors closed.

Rogue massaged her now sore right arm. "Ya could o' jus' asked meh t' come down ya know." She glared at him. The only response she got from him was an angry glare right back.

The doors opened and he pushed her out of the elevator. "Logan!" She knew he was angry, but even when he had been pissed with her in the past he was never this physical with her. "Jus' tell meh where ya want meh to go, stop pushin'!"

"Suit up Kid." Rogue walked towards the change rooms and grabbed her uniform. _'Somethin' tells meh Ah am gonna be sore after this.'_

Once she was changed she exited the change room and walked to the Danger Room doors. "What are we doin'?" She was hoping he would tell her the objective. After all, his had been quite clear, dance.

Logan grunted, "Stay alive."

Rogue's eyes widened and she decided begging might work. After all, no matter how pissed he was with her he still had a bit of a soft spot for her. "Please Logan, Ah'm sorry, really sorry that Ah embarrassed ya. Please tell meh what Ah'm up against. Yours was clear, ya just had t' dance. Ah don't 'ave the team with meh. Please, what's mah goal?"

He just grunted again, "Your goal Rogue is to stay alive as long as you can. Avoid all the traps." He looked over at her. She looked like a nervous wreck. She was glancing from the doors to the floor like a child flicking a light switch on and off repeatedly. He sighed. "Stripes," she looked up at him. "This is nothing new to you, just keep that in mind." With that he opened the doors and pushed her inside. Before she could turn around and ask anymore questions or try to escape the doors closed.

'_He has the Danger Room set to max!' _Kitty's voice played over in her head. _'Oh Gawd, tentacles, electric arm and lasers. Ah'm so gonna wind up in the infirmary.'_ Just then Rogue heard the sound of the laser guns opening on the left and right sides of the walls. _'Here we go!'_

Rogue dodged the lasers staying in constant movement. She then heard the electric arm behind her. She tried to stay central as much as possible giving her the upper hand knowing where objects would be coming from. As soon as the electric arm was close enough she jumped backwards over it barely missing a laser.

The floor started to shift beneath her and head down. She grasped the outer edge and pulled herself back up. She swung her right leg up and over rolling her body like a log until she was away from the edge. She barely missed a second electric arm. _'What the hell is he doin' t' meh?' _

All of a sudden music started to play. _You better run, better do what you can, don't wanna see no blood…_ "Ya find this," she ran like he life deepened on it, and it did. A box was activated and she back flipped away from it. "Funny, don't ya!"

Rogue had now been forced to the outskirts of the room. The floor that had fallen in and the box that had been activated now prevented her from using the centre of the room.

Rogue looked around the room and listened for her next obstacle. _'Not so easy t' 'ear with __**Beat It**__ playin' in mah ears!'_ Two of the normal tentacles shot out diagonally from two corners of the room. She waited until they were almost on her before she flipped over the snake like arm of one of them causing the tentacles to grab one another.

Silent beams of blue light came out of no where and shocked her. _'If ah was Jean Ah could o' flown through 'em,' _she thought bitterly. She grasped her surroundings within a few seconds, but not quickly enough before getting hit by the paint gun. "Damn it Logan, enough! Ah get the picture!" Rogue almost tripped over a bar that came out of the floor but managed to cartwheel over it.

"Ya sure Stripes," he asked as she jumped, flipped and rolled over and under lasers.

"Yes, please turn it off!" The music continued to play, _you're playing with your life this ain't no truth or dare. _ Rogue dodged all other obstacles that were shot her way. "Please Logan," _Flip_, "Ah said," _sideways jump_, "Ah was," _slide_, "sorry."

The music stopped and the room shut down. Tentacles snaked their way back in the walls, the laser guns folded back up and the electric tentacles shut down and slid in place. The bar she had cart wheeled over went down into the floor, the box unfolded becoming part of the floor once again and the gaping hole in the centre of the room lifted back up and the two giant cement balls rolled back into the lower part of the walls.

Rogue now stood in the middle of the room where she had started and sighed. "What did you learn Stripes," she heard him ask over the loud speaker.

Rogue looked at Logan up in the control room. "Never threaten ya pride."

"Damn strait! Now go shower and go to bed."

Rogue left the DR and headed upstairs to shower.

She walked past the main office where a handful of the adults were gathered. Ororo's eyes widened when she saw the teenager dragging herself down the hall towards the stairs. She took a step forwards but Charles merely placed his hand on hers and shook his head. They would get their answers, just not yet.

Rogue pulled herself up the stairs not paying any attention to where she was going. She walked square into Mystique. "Rogue?" Mystique looked at her daughter. "What happened to you?" Rogue muttered something incoherent. Mystique shook her head, "Rogue, I have no idea what you just said."

Rogue shoved her to the side and muttered, "Ah'll never threaten 'is pride again." Mystique's eyes flashed as she headed down the stairs. She had no idea what had happened but she damn well had every intention of finding out.

She threw the door to the Professors office open. "What the hell happened to her!" Mystique bellowed.

Ororo shot a glance at Logan who had entered the office after shutting down the DR and sending Rogue upstairs. He grunted. "DR on max, nothing she hasn't done before." The two women glared at him. "Oh fine, it was her first time solo but she's alive isn't she."

"Logan! Was that really necessary?" Ororo demanded.

"Yes 'Ro' it was. Besides, what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger. Now Rogue can do a DR Session set on max, solo with music playing."

"MUSIC!" Both women looked ready to strike.

"What," Logan said. "I told her we would have our own dance of in the DR and we did, well she did."

"A man must keep his pride," Erik said. Logan nodded.

To prevent any up coming injuries the Professor stepped in. "Let us be grateful that Rogue is a fantastic fighter, gymnast and knows the DR off by heart." Charles shot Erik quick glance, _"Please don't make things any worse than they already are dear friend."_ He turned to Logan, "Logan, I don't want you tossing the students into the Danger Room over personal matters, do you understand?"

"Sure Chuck, whatever you say."

Ororo looked at him. "Logan, that includes Rogue."

"But 'Ro'…'

"No buts Logan."

He sighed, "Fine, I won't throw _Rogue_ in either." He stressed her name hoping this would calm the two women down. They still looked ready to attack. The Professor eyed Logan but said nothing. He hoped that Logan included the names Stripes and Anna-Marie when stressing Rogue's name. However, knowing Logan they probably did not.

It seemed like an eternity to Rogue before she reached her room at the end of the hall. Gathered in front of her door was half of the institute. "So," Scott said.

"So what," Rogue mumbled. She was tired and just wanted to do as Logan had said, shower and go to bed.

"How bad was it," Bobby asked.

"What d' ya all care?" Rogue barked at all of them. She was slowly becoming her typical irritated self.

"I like told all you guys to like leave her alone." Kitty gave them her best angry look. When that didn't work she added, "If you don't, I will phase all of you halfway through a floor or a wall, and I won't care what floor or wall it is."

There were grumbles and mutterings but most of the crowd dispersed. Kitty, Scott, Jean and Kurt were the only ones that remained behind. "How bad vus it Rogue?" Kurt looked concerned. When Rogue came out of DR Sessions she usually had some form of energy. Right now she looked ready to collapse on the spot.

Rogue turned to Kurt, "Kurt, as mah younger brother Ah want ya t' listen t' meh very carefully an' promise meh somethin'. Are ya listenin'?"

"Ja Rogue, vhat is it?"

"Never, ever threaten Logan's pride. D' ya understand meh?" Kurt nodded. "D' ya promise Kurt!"

"Ja Rogue, I promise!" Their eyes met and widened as they shared a look that only siblings share. "I promise sis, I vill never threaten Logan like that." Her eyes softened and she sighed.

With that Kurt teleported away to his room. He knew when to exit a situation involving an exhausted or angry Rogue. Right now she was both.

Rogue then turned and looked at Scott and Jean. "What d' ya want? Logan's already had 'is pay back. Ya have nothin' t' worry 'bout." When they still didn't leave she yelled, "Get lost!" Rogue opened the door to her room and slammed it shut.

Scott sighed and shook his head, while Jean jumped as the door slammed in her face. Kitty turned to them. "I like tried to warn you so don't be like all surprised." With that she turned on her heals and walked away down the hall phasing through the door to her room.

After a good ten minutes in a hot shower, Rogue's sore muscles finally relaxed a bit. Rogue turned off the shower stepped out and dried herself off. She pulled on her red silky pajama shirt and slid on her matching red silky pajama pants. Rogue then flopped down on her bed. She was tired, sore and bruised.

Logan's psyche came to the front of her mind, _"Pay back's a bitch, isn't it?"_

Rogue rubbed her head and pushed him back. As much as she hated the psyches, sometimes she had to agree with them. Yes, Logan's pay back was a bitch.


	15. Surprises With An Attitude

**Chapter 15: Surprises With An Attitude**

When Rogue woke up the next day she could barely move. _'Damn Logan and his pride.' _She was thankful it was Sunday until Kitty ran through her door, "Rogue, you are like late!"

Rogue turned to face her friend and her body ached as she moved. She managed not to wince. "Late f'r what Kitty?"

Kitty squealed, "Training Rogue! Logan's going to like kill you!"

Rogue looked at her clock and groaned. It was 11:00 in the morning and all she wanted to do was stay in bed. "Kitty, tell Logan he already killed meh las' night." She shut her eyes and pulled the covers over her head.

"Eeek! No way Rogue, he will like kill me and make you do like double."

"So what else is new," she mumbled.

"I like so warned you," Kitty said and ran out of Rogue's room. She hit the down button of the elevator. "Come on, come on!" As soon as the doors opened she dashed inside and hit basement. She glanced at her watch. Two minutes 'till training. The doors opened and she ran down the hall.

"Thirty seconds Half-Pint, cutting it a bit close don't ya think?" Kitty nodded at Logan. "Where's Stripes?"

All the X-Men looked at Kitty. "I, gulp, I couldn't get her like up." She squealed the last word.

Logan growled, "Fine then, we go without her."

"What else is new," Scott muttered.

"What was that Shades?" Logan looked at Scott.

Scott sighed, "Logan, it's just that Rogue has been coming less and less to training. She doesn't feel like part of the team anymore."

"Awe Scott that 'urts." Jean gave Scott an angry glare and his eyes shot to the floor for a brief moment. Rogue looked at her team. "Sorry Ah'm late, must o' slept in. She looked over at Kitty mouthing, _sorry Kit._

Logan grunted, "You and I will have some words later Stripes."

"Mmm hum," Rogue mumbled and nodded.

"Right, now it is time for training." He looked at the doors. "Today you will have your normal training with a few surprises. Any questions, no good in you go."

The team turned to Rogue. "What? Ah 'ave nothin' t' do with whatever he has planned."

Suddenly the DR turned into a gym. "What, this isn't normal!" Scott looked over at Jean.

"No Scott, I would call this the surprise," she called back.

"But we like have a gym already. Why is Logan making like another one," Kitty asked.

"Does it really matter ya guys?" Rogue wasn't looking at her team mates but glancing at all four corners of the room and both sides of the walls. She was not going to be caught off guard this afternoon.

"Well Rogue maybe if you hadn't…"

"Tentacle Bobby!"

"Whoa!" He iced it over. "Um, thanks Rogue."

"D' ya guys wanna argue or train?" Rogue glanced at her team mates and swung on the high trapeze causing some of the laser guns to fry each other.

Scott blasted the electric arms not paying attention to his new surroundings. "Scott! Balance beam!" Too late, Scott fell backwards over the beam.

"Shit Scott, don' ya ever go t' the gym?" Rogue wasn't happy. She looked around and realized she had a second to help Scott up. "Here, can ya walk?"

"Yeah, but my back is killing me."

"Gee, Ah 'ave no idea why that might be. Ya jus' did unplanned back flip ova a balance beam." Rogue placed Scott in a corner on the floor. "Stay 'ere." Rogue headed back out onto the floor to help the rest of her team.

Kurt was having the time of his life swinging from his tail on all the gym equipment. "I haven't done this in a long time." A tentacle was chasing him wrapping itself in a circle as it tried to follow Kurt's moves.

Gambit had tried to take out a piece of gym equipment but Rogue and Kurt had told him not to. "But it is in de way."

"Ah don' care. It's 'ere t' 'elp us, if we pay attention t' it."

A sentinel seemed to come out of no where. "Shadowcat," Jean cried.

"I'm on it." Kitty called over to Kurt, "Nightcrawler, get me over there."

Kurt teleported to Kitty, Bobby iced the tentacle that had been chasing Kurt, Scott took out some of the laser guns that were shooting at Rogue and Jean mentally knocked the sentinel backwards until Kurt could port Kitty over.

Once Nightcrawler had Kitty at the sentinel she phased her way through it causing it to crackle and collapse. "Good job," Jean called over.

'_This is nothin' compared to las'_ night,' Rogue thought. _'Though Ah am really sore.' _The setting changed and the team was in the middle of Times Square with music. _Dancing in Chicago, down in New Orleans, in New York City…_ "No Logan!" Rogue yelled at him.

"Rogue what just happened, and why is he playing music? I can't concentrate." Jean looked confused and mad.

"Ah don' know!" Rogue took down a thug that had grabbed a purse. Once defeated the hologram disappeared.

"Like ask him to like turn it off."

"You ask 'im Kit!" _It doesn't matter what you wear just as long as you are there…_

Jean's focus was off and instead of pulling back the two bank robbers she mentally grabbed an older lady. "Damn it, Logan, turn the music off!"

Logan ignored her request and watched in amusement and disappointment as his team was thrown off by his "surprise."

Kurt teleported himself and Rogue around the other side of the building and they tackled the two robbers to the ground. "That vasn't so bad." Kurt looked at Rogue as they tied the two men up. "Now vhy is Logan playing music?" Defeated the also disappeared.

"Ah would tell ya if Ah knew. Mus' be part o' 'is surprise." She looked around, "Where are Gambit an' Jean?"

Kurt ported them back to the other side of the building where Jean was still yelling at Logan and Gambit was tossing charged cards at the mob that was getting closer to her. "Jean, y' may wanna 'elp ol' Gambit out 'ere." He threw five more charged cards at the mob. Scott shot optic blasts at them from where he was sitting.

Rogue started hand to hand combat against some of the mobsters and Kitty started phasing some partway into the ground. _All we need is music, sweet music…_ "Jean, forget the music! We need ya 'elp over 'ere!"

Jean turned to her team mates, "Oh God, sorry." She threw the mob back as hard as she could causing a domino effect. The mob disappeared and the DR shut down and the music stopped.

Logan came down and entered the room. He shook his head, "Gotta say I'm a little disappointed." He glanced over at Scott, "Shades, ya didn't pay attention to your surroundings."

"Tell me something I don't know Logan."

"You're a jackass."

"I learned that yesterday, try again."

Everyone looked at Scott, "SHUT UP!" Scott stopped talking and they turned back to Logan.

"Red, ya almost got yourself tackled by a mob. If Gumbo hadn't been shooting off cards, you would be in the corner with Shades right now." He looked at Bobby, "Ice Man,"

"Yeah, I know, I would have been attacked at the beginning if it weren't for Rogue." 

Logan grunted and nodded. "Damn strait. What did you notice her doing that none of you did, anyone?"

"She never looked at us, just the room," Jean said with a tone.

"Precisely, and don't use a tone with me Red."

"Logan, why did you like play music?"

He chuckled, "A few reasons Half-Pint. One I wanted to see how you respond with distractions, and clearly not too well. Two it was amusing." He looked at Rogue.

"Don't ya go pinnin' this on meh! Ah told ya no!"

"And I ignored your pleas."

Jean was miffed, "Logan, I couldn't concentrate with the music. I need mental concentration to…"

"What and we don't Jean," Kitty shot back.

"That's not what I mean Kitty. My powers require me to focus. I threw older women down instead of the robbers. If I could of _focused _that might not of happened."

"Might not of Jean. That isn't 100% though." Scott looked at her with a grim face.

"Oh, alright Mr. Summers, take their side. At least I lasted more than five minutes."

"Enough," barked Logan. "Expect musical distractions at every session from now on."

Bobby turned to Rogue, "What did he do to you last night, because if this is all your doing…"

"If this is mah doin' then what?" She glared at him. "Ya, Ah had a dance off las' night, but Ah didn't' know he was plannin' on doin' one t'day!" She turned to Logan, "Logan, are ya done?"

"NO, so stay put." Rogue let out a breath and scowled at him. "Shades, nice shooting from the floor. Elf, I liked the way you led the tentacle around, you looked like you were having fun on the equipment."

"Ja, I haven't done that in a vhile."

"Well you should do it more often." He turned to Gambit next. "Gumbo, what the hell were ya thinking destroying gym equipment?"

"I told dem it was in de way." He pointed to Rogue and Kurt.

"Well don't, it's expensive and it was there to help you."

"Dats what dey said."

Finally he turned to Rogue. She met his glare and boldly said, "What d' ya wan' meh t' work on?"

"Just work on having your team mates back more often Rogue. This wasn't a solo session like yesterday."

"Fine. Are we done now?"

"They are, but you and I…"

"Are havin' words, Ah know."

"Don't be a smart ass Stripes."

"Don't make meh."

Logan growled. The rest of the team held onto Kitty and she phased them all silently through the wall. Once through they ran like hell. Gambit and Kurt supported Scott helping him to the infirmary.

"Like I asked before, why does she do these things to us," Scott asked.

"I have no idea, but I think I want to kill her right about now," Jean replied.

"Vhat's vrong Jean, didn't like the selected music, or vus it the attitude after?"

"I didn't like either Kurt!"

"Oh come on Jean, it wasn't like that bad."

"I agree with the chaton, Logan could o' put on 'It's A Small World.' They all shuttered at this thought.

Logan looked at Rogue, "Care to tell me the real reason you were late today?"

"Not really Logan."

"STRIPES!"

She sighed, "Alright Logan, geeze ya don' need t' scream." He glared at her and she sighed. "Ah didn't' wanna get up, Ah was, no Ah am sore from las' night an' now Ah'm in excruciating pain." They looked at one another. "That's the truth, there ain't any other reason, Ah didn't' realize the time an' forgot about trainin' t'day."

"So what one is it Stripes? Did you forget, lose track of time, or just being lazy?"

"All o' the above Logan, Ah'm sorry." She smiled at him, "But ya know somethin'?" Logan shook his head. "Ah can kick their butts any day o' the week with any music playin'."

He laughed and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder, "I know you can Stripes, I know ya can."


	16. Growing Tension

**Chapter 16: Growing Tension**

That night at dinner Jean began to snap. "Hey Rogue."

Rogue looked over at Jean. Jean and she hardly spoke so Rogue was taken a little off guard. "Ya Jean."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what Jean, ya know Ah need specifics." There were some giggles from some of the Junior X-Men that were listening in. Jean shot them a look and they shut their mouths and went back to their dinners.

Jean looked back over to Rogue, "The DR with all the music. How the hell did you do it?"

Ororo looked over at the two girls. She wouldn't have paid it much mind if Jean hadn't swore. She glanced between them. Rogue didn't seem stressed by any of this; in fact the two girls seemed to of switched rolls entirely.

Rogue shrugged, "Jean, that was nothin' compared t' las' night." Jean just stared at her with an almost evil look. There was a sudden tension in the kitchen that hadn't been there before. Rogue continued as if nothing had changed, "Las' night there were objects poppin' out o' nowhere, a box was activated, the floor sunk in an' Logan's choice o' music was '_Beat It._' Seriously, we had it easy t'day." Rogue went back to her meal hoping Jean would let it go.

As Jean was cutting her chicken she said, "Well I don't think we did. That was just a cruel joke."

Rogue looked back over at Jean the atmosphere getting even thicker, if that was possible. "So focus is a joke t' ya Jean?"

Jean's head shot up and back over to Rogue, "No, focus is very important. When something throws off our focus…"

"It's a part o' life Jean."

"Oh really, well if you say so I would like to see you and your Juniors do a musical session!"

"Jean! That is enough," the Professor cut in. "As a Senior I expect you to face new challenges and expect the unexpected. I do not expect the children to be threatened into something they aren't ready for. Do I make myself clear?"

Jean took in a deep breath, "Yes Professor, I am sorry. I lost my temper." She looked over at Rogue, "Rogue, I'm sorry. I hope you and your children can forgive me." She gave Rogue a smug look, just enough that she would be the only one to catch it.

Rogue returned it, "Ah forgive ya Jean, but ya 'ave t' ask them if they forgive ya." Rogue motioned to the younger kids.

They just nodded and muttered, "Yes," "Your forgiven," "It's ok," "Don't worry about it," and "Whatever."

After dinner was finished Rogue went upstairs to her room. She was relieved that this week was finally over. Wiser was behind bars, the celebration of that was over, Logan's pay back was done, yet she was still sore, and the teams DR Session was finished. _'Oh ya, it is so time f'r bed.'_ She had a long week ahead of her and tomorrow was only the beginning.

Jean left the kitchen and grabbed the keys to her SUV. Maybe a drive would clear her head. She was angry, angry at Rogue for stating facts, angry at Rogue for being a little angel in Logan's eyes, angry at Rogue for getting the Professor angry at her. She hated Rogue and all her little followers.

The next morning Rogue watched as "her kids" dragged themselves into the kitchen. Rogue wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't fully awake yet, but they looked awfully tired. They grabbed cereal or waffles, juice or milk and ate until 7:30 when Rogue told them she would meet them outside in fifteen minutes for warm-ups.

Jean watched them from the bay window as they stretched. "None of the kids have shoes or socks on. It's official, Rogue has lost it."

"Did she ever have "It"," Bobby asked as he walked into the large sitting room where Jean was. They both snickered.

Outside Rogue and the recruits had finished their stretching. "How many o' ya know the story o' Hansel an' Gretel?" They all raised their hands.

"It was my favorite when I was little," Rahne said.

"Good, maybe ya can remind us what Hansel did t' find 'is way 'ome."

Rahne looked at her group, "Well, he left a trail of bread crumbs behind him to follow back."

Rogue nodded, "T'day ya are gonna make a bread crumb trail with ya shoes an' socks f'r ya team mates t' find ya."

Scott, Gambit, Kitty and Kurt had joined Jean and Bobby at the window. They watched as the kids created trails and hid in or behind trees, around the side of the building or across the field by the gazebo. Bobby scoffed at this, "That is so lame, like anyone would strip to be found." Everyone but Kitty laughed. They watched Rahne locate her team by sent and Jamie multiply. Then they watched as Amara and Jubilee study each shoe and sock to match them up. Last to go was Sam.

"Ten bucks says he breaks the fountain again," Bobby said.

"Oh ya, well twenty says he takes out a tree and the fountain," Scott challenged.

Rogue looked at the window and shook her head. She signed the best she could to Kitty. She put all ten fingers up five times and rubbed her fingers together.

Kitty nodded and translated. "Fifty dollars…"

Rogue put her hand to her chest and then rocked her arms back and fourth like she was holding a baby. She then spelled out the word wins.

"Fifty dollars my baby wins." Kitty looked at the group.

They laughed, "Cannonball has no control! I will take that bet," Jean said and took down the names of people that were against Rogue.

"Sam," Rogue looked at him.

"Ya Rogue?"

"Try t' control ya strength and speed. Ya need t' know how t' stop without hurtin' yourself, others, or breakin' objects. That includes trees and buildin's." Sam nodded and started jogging. He leapt and bounced on his stomach. He saw a shoe and dug his elbows and toes into the ground. It was Jamie's. _'Speed and strength, watch my speed and my strength,'_ Sam repeated this in his head. He took another run and leapt.

"He's so going to crash into that tree," Jean said.

"Fifty dollars coming this way," said Kurt.

Sam bent over into a bridge. "Ow, that hurt."

"Did it hurt as much o' hittin' the tree?"

Sam thought of this. "Well my back is sore, but my head isn't dizzy. Maybe I should work on back exercises?"

"Sounds like a plan. Ah would suggest learnin' how t' back flip Sam. Control on all angles."

"Ok Rogue." She helped him up.

"WHAT! He didn't crash!"

"Isn't that a good thing Red?" Logan walked in to see everyone at the window. "You know you could experience the real thing by stepping out the door."

"Yeah, I am not missing a second of a fifty bet," Bobby replied.

"What's it on?" Logan looked at the group.

"That cannonball breaks something vs. Rogue saying he won't."

Logan chuckled. "You seriously haven't paid any attention to the kids' changes, have you?"

"What do you mean Logan," Scott asked.

"I'll take that bet on Rogue's side." The X-Men looked at one another. Logan smiled, "What, scared that her training is paying off?"

Cannonball had found Jamie, Rahne, and Jubilee. _'One to go,'_ There was tension in the mansion and cheering outside. "He is bound to screw up now," Scott said.

"What makes you say that Shades?"

"Logan, he only has one person left to find. He is one of the most careless of the bunch."

After four leaps Sam and Amara walked out of the trees. The session was over and the Seniors were groaning.

"Dere goes $100.00" mumbled Remy.

"Vhy did I bet against meih swister?"

Outside Rogue was congratulating her students. "Well done t'day. Sam excellent control, Rahne, very quick t' find people, well done. Amara, Ah was wonderin' if we were ever goin' t' see ya again, nice hidin'. Jubilee, nice matchin, and Jamie this was a perfect time t' multiply."

She looked them over once more and said, "Ya may now have ya socks and shoes back and go play." _'Ah have $250.00 t' collect.'_

Rogue headed upstairs to her room to put her winnings away. _'If they keep bettin' against meh, Ah'm gonna be rich.'_ Rogue grabbed one of her books and started to read. It was only 10:00 in the morning but she needed time alone. At 1:00 she came downstairs and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, grabbed a Coke and water and went back upstairs. She was getting a bad vibe downstairs. _'Probably Scott an' Jean,'_ she thought.

Rogue was so involved in her book that she didn't realize how much time had past until Kurt teleported into her room. "KURT! Don't ya ever knock? Wait, no ya don't, so start knockin'!"

Kurt put on his sheepish look, "Sorry Rogue, I just vanted to tell you how vell the Juniors are doing."

Rogue let her slide away. "Thanks Kurt. Ah see a 'uge change from the kids the Professor took in six months ago t' the ones out there t'day."

"Ja Rogue and it is because of you."

Rogue shook her head, "Naw, Ah only 'elped 'cause they asked meh t'. It was Beast an' Logan that got 'em started, Ah'm jus' a third 'and."

Now it was Kurt's turn to shake his head, "That is not how they see it Rogue. The kids see you as a leader, a hero. You are important to them, don't forget that." He gave her a smile and she returned it. Then Kurt teleported out of her room and Remy climbed in the window.

"De blue boy is right Cherie,"

"Gawd, damn it Remy! Ya almos' gave me a heart attack!" She looked at him her hand over her chest. "Ya were there the whole time, weren't ya?" He just smiled. Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah get mah own room an' Ah still don' get no privacy."

Remy smirked, "Dere ain't no such ting in dis place Cherie, y' should know dat by now."

Rogue just groaned at his comment, "Believe meh Remy, Ah learned that over three years ago. What d' ya want anyways?"

"Jus' t' tell y' dat trainin' be bumped t' Wednesday." Rogue's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about training. Remy saw her reaction and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Too much on y' mind Cherie."

She sighed, "Maybe."

"Remy know so. Trainin' de munchkins, trainin' with Wolvie, One eye an' Jean makin' life 'ard. Ya need a break Cherie."

Rogue looked over her shoulder at him, "A break sounds nice, but that does not include kidnappin' train rides, or New Orleans. D' ya understand Meh Swamp Rat?"

Remy laughed and let her go, "Qui Cherie."

"So what ya 'ave in mind?"

"Righ' now Remy thinkin' it be time f'r dinner."

Rogue looked at her clock. 6:55pm. She let out another groan, "Oh yeah, dinner with hostile team mates. Who could ask f'r anything' more."

Remy chuckled, "It be fine Cherie, Remy be with y'."

"Oh bonne, a spying Swamp Rat, an angry telepath an' her optic blastin' boyfriend, Ah feel so safe." Rogue crossed her arms on her chest.  
"Ah think Ah'll pass."

"Come on Cherie." Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Rogue scowled. "De sooner you get down dere an' eat, de sooner y' can leave Rogue."

Rogue just rolled her eyes as Remy pulled her out her door and down the hall to the stairs. There was no point in arguing, especially since she was hungry.


	17. The Queen Bee

**Chapter 17: The Queen Bee**

Rogue came downstairs for her way too early morning coffee. As she walked into the kitchen she found herself pinned to the wall. "Wha, pu' meh, le' meh." Rogue couldn't think let alone verbalize anything. Who pins you to a wall at 6:15 in the morning_ 'besides Remy?'_

"So, you think you are better than us huh?"

What the hell was happening? She was against a wall being threatened by, "Jean? What are ya talkin' 'bout?" _'Gawd, it's too early f'r an argument with Jean.'_

"First you get Logan to toss music into training, then you tell me, _**me**_ that having focus thrown off is a part of life and then the professor gets angry with me." Jean was starting to hiss, "Then your nice little recruits are doing perfect in Logan's eyes and he bets against us."

"No one said ya 'ad t' bet Jean. Le' meh go before Ah…"

Before you what Rogue? Lay me out? Put me in a coma? I am on the other side of the room, good luck with that."

"Let her go Red." There was a low growl. "If you got issues, take them somewhere else, like the DR."

Jean released Rogue and she fell to the floor. As Rogue was standing up she heard Jean say, "Can't wait to see your munchkins later. I won't underestimate you this time." With a flick of her hand Jean sent Rogue flying into the counter and left the kitchen.

"Ow." Rogue straitened herself up and rubbed her back and the right side of her ribcage.

Logan looked out the door and then over to Rogue. "You ok Stripes? What the hell just happened?"

Rogue poured her coffee and sat down on a stool. She then turned to Logan and said, "Ah'm fine an' Ah don' know what 'appened. Ah jus' came down f'r mah coffee an' got beat up."

Logan grunted, "What did she say to you?"

Rogue shook her head, "She was mad 'bout the music in the DR, focus and the Prof. yellin' at 'er on Sunday." Rogue sipped her coffee, "Oh and the so called "new" recruits."

Logan let out another grunt, "So she feels threatened."

Rogue looked at him, "What, why would Jean feel threatened o' meh or mah kids?"

"That's easy Stripes, you can knock any of them down in the Danger Room with or without music, you managed to get old enemies to cooperate and live under one roof and the Seniors are loosing money making bets on your recruits because of how well you trained them the past couple of years. Yeah, Red feels threatened."

Before Rogue could say anything else Kurt ported into the kitchen followed by a bubbly Kitty Pryde. "Like morning Rogue, Logan. Hey Rogue heads up that Bobby, Scott and Jean are like really mad at you for some reason."

"Oh, thanks f'r the heads up 'bout Bobby an' Scott, too late f'r Jean though." Rogue looked at her friend.

Kitty's eyes widened, "Oh," she squealed, "What happened?"

"Settle down Half-Pint, it's done and over with, isn't that right Stripes?"

"Ya Logan," Rogue said. She continued eating her cereal and looked around the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the clock. It was now 7:15. "Where are all the others?"

Kurt looked up from his food for the first time, "Oh, they have a new game system."

The three of them starred at Kurt as Bobby, Scott, Ororo, Raven, Erik and the Professor entered. "Care to expand on that Elf? Morning 'Ro'" Logan acknowledged the others but his gaze went back to Kurt.

"Sure, it iz the new DDR home game system. They have been practicing vhenever they have spare time"

"Kurt, ya could o' said somethin' earlier!"

"Vell you didn't ask Rogue."

"Trainin' starts in forty-five minutes an' the kids are playin' a video game instead o' eatin' breakfast."

"Not any video game Rogue, the Dance Dance Revolution system. They are practicing for Saturday."

"Oh well Kurt that makes meh feel so much better!" Rogue glared at him.

Raven looked between her two children, "Enough, both of you. Obviously they lost track of time. There is a simple solution to that."

"Go get 'em," Rogue mumbled.

Storm looked over at Rogue, "Yes Rogue, but why don't I do that. You haven't finished your breakfast yet. _'Or coffee'_ she noted. "I will be right back."

As Storm walked out the door she almost bumped into Jean, "Oh! Good morning Jean."

"Good morning Storm, Professor." She nodded to the others as she walked over to Scott and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning Jean," the Professor returned her greeting. "I was wondering when we would see you. Running a little late today aren't we?" He smiled at her.

"Oh I just couldn't decide what to wear today."

Scott looked at her and said, "Jean, you look gorgeous no matter what you wear."

At the other end of the table it was taking everything inside of Rogue and Logan not to gag or yell, **'That is what you were wearing at 6:15 this morning!'**

"_What are you going to do Rogue, tattle? That is so childish."_

"_I have better things to do than deal with you Jean."_ With that Rogue downed the rest of her coffee and excused herself. "Ah should see what's takin' Storm so long."

When Rogue got to the Rec. Room she could hear cheering.

"Go Remy, Go Remy!"

"You can beat him Storm!"

Rogue slid the door partway open to see Storm and Remy dancing to 'Lullaby Of Broadway'. Rogue smiled and tried not to laugh. This game system had to be addictive in order for the students to have gotten Storm on it. When it finished they high-fived Remy.

"Next time Storm."

Rogue cleared her throat, "Ah hope ya all realize that trainin' is in…" she looked at her watch "Twenty minutes. So unless ya wanna train on an empty stomach in your P.J.'s, Ah suggest ya go eat an' then change."

"Not again," Jubilee complained. "Sam, you were in charge of time keeping."

Jamie turned off the system and they all ran out the door to the kitchen.

"No! Remy was playing!"

Rogue shook her head, "Ya know y' are as bad as the kids Remy."

Remy looked at her, "Well maybe Remy come train with ya on Saturday."

"'How 'bout not."

"Please Cherie, Remy be on 'is bes' behavior." He gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Rogue sighed, "Ah told ya before, that don't work. Now if ya wanna come after trainin'…"

He didn't let her finish, "Qui, Remy beat y' on de floor after trainin' on Saturday."

Rogue rolled her eyes and checked her watch. She had ten minutes to set up for the kids and deal with a hovering Queen Bee.

Rogue set up an obstacle course for the kids. She had a rope for them to climb, large flat stones to step on, "Ya gotta pretend ya have a river under ya, that's why the stones are different heights," she'd told them. Lastly, if they could make it to her balcony, they could attempt the roof.

The kids looked up to the roof of the mansion. "Do we have to go up there Rogue?" Jamie looked excited and nervous.

"No, that is only if ya want a challenge. If ya want t' attempt the roof Ah will go to the balcony and spot ya. Ah go up there all the time from mah balcony, so Ah know it can be done." She smiled at them.

"She's going to kill them," Jean said.

"I have faith in her Jean," the Professor said. "You should trust her too."

"Professor, did you not hear what she said? She's sending them to the roof!"

"Only if they want to Red, 'Ro' will stand outside just incase."

Storm headed outside to be with Rogue. "I don't mean to intrude child, but Jean feels as though it would be best if someone else helped spot the children incase of any slips."

"What does the Professor say?"

Storm sighed, "He has complete faith in you. He knows you are not forcing them any higher than the balcony."

"How 'bout you Storm?"

"I am torn Rogue, I truly am. Why the roof?"

"Ah do it all the time. If they don't want t' they don't have t'. It's jus' one extra step."

"You understand we are talking about a nine year old and…"

"Jamie's eleven Storm." Storm looked at the "kids". "They grew up an' we didn't even notice. Well Ah started t' when trainin' them the las' two an' a half years. Still 'ard f'r meh t' grasp that Jubilee an' Sam are seventeen an' all. Amara's sixteen and Rahne fifteen." Rogue looked at the group gathered before her, "There X-Men an' it's time they start trainin' like us."

"I, I never…"

"It's alright Storm," Amara said. "We still act like kids sometimes, so it's hard to tell our age."

"Hey Storm, how long has Rogue been here?" Sam looked at Storm.

"Four years, why?"

"So, how old is she?"

"Sam, it ain't important."

"Yes it is Rogue; I am upset that I have not kept up with the age of our students along with their mental, physical and power growth. Sometimes you still seem like that seventeen year old girl that came to us all those years ago, but you aren't. You are a young women, twenty-one." Storm looked back at the group one last time and said, "Carry on then," and walked away.

Jean watched Storm leave the group. "Where is she going?

Storm re-entered the office. "Charles, they, they grew-up and I never even noticed."

He smiled, "Yes they did. Rogue has done wonders over the last few years with them." He sighed, "I myself called them children, but they are far from it. Pre and mid teens is more accurate."

"What about Jamie," Jean snapped. "He is still a kid. A pre-teen is twelve."

"_Jean, what is angering you? You have been upset for several days now."_

"_She gets credit for everything."_

"_You could have led the recruits Jean, you chose to step aside. I recall you telling Rogue she would make a better leader than you someday. Stop betting against her and support her."_

Ororo glanced between the Professor and Jean. She may not have been able to hear them, but she understood the tension in the room. She walked to the doors and met Logan. They walked towards the main doors to watch the "kids" train.

"What's up 'Ro'?" Storm could not hide her worry. She didn't answer right away. "Storm," Logan tried again.

"A telepathic fight. Logan is it possible that Jean feels…"

"Threatened," Logan finished. Storm looked at him and nodded. "Absolutely, Jean's been here how long now?"

"Twelve years now I suppose."

Logan grunted, "So she grew up here. She establishes a bond with the Professor and all of a sudden eight years later this troubled girl comes along. This girl takes up his time, she becomes part of the team but her power isn't very useful because she harms others and herself when using it. However she is the best fighter in her group and starts helping the youngest newest resident who is in a similar situation." Logan paused, "Following me so far Storm?"

"Oh yes, I believe I understand completely. Keep going if nothing more than to humor me."

"Alright then, well the leader of the group is her boyfriend and he slowly starts to loose respect form the team for only seeing one way. The team turns to the girl who has only been there two years. This upsets Jean because she has considered Scott a good leader and companion. Then out of the blue the Prof. asks Rogue to do a job behind everyone's back with the new recruits. Suddenly at the end of the mission the kids ask Rogue why she isn't training them, not the girl who had been there ten years. Jean is no longer the Queen Bee."

Storm shook her head, "She should just talk with Rogue."

"Yeah, or she could pin her to the wall and toss her against the counter."

"Logan!"

"I am simply stating what happened this morning."

"What, when did that happen?"

"Before anyone else was up. If I hadn't walked in I don't know what she would have done to her." They sat on the bench and watched the so called Junior X-Men run through the obstacle course. "What music is that? I thought the Prof. said no music."

"Obviously they are capable of more than even you give them credit for." She smiled.

Sam started pulling himself up the rope. _Mr. I'll make a man…_ He got to the top, grasped the thick branch and pulled himself up and on. _… find your centre, you are sure to win._ He swung himself down onto the stone path hopping from one uneven stone to the next. He studied the tree at the end of the path as Amara attempted the rope.

_Say good-bye to those who knew me. _ After a few slips Amara managed to pull herself up. She crossed the path as Sam climbed the tree crossing the branch to Rogue's balcony. _Heed my every order, and you might survive. _ He wobbled but grasped the branch above him. _'How do I make it over?'_ He couldn't hold onto the branch above him the whole time.

Logan and Storm watched in amusement as each child attempted the rope and was stalled as they waited for Sam to finish. "Sam, it's not that hard. Crawl over, grab the edge and climb on," Jamie called from the end of the line. Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and Jamie were stuck on the stones.

The music continued to play, _How could I make a man…_ Sam lowered himself back down and swung his legs over each side and used his hands to pull himself across the branch and reached over for the balcony. _Be a man._ He dangled and swung himself back and fourth to get momentum and then over the edge falling forwards.

'_Not exactly what Ah 'ad in mind' _thought Rogue. _'Ah guess bein' creative is all part o' this though.'_ Amara was finally able to climb the tree. When she reached the balcony she grabbed the edge of the roof to steady herself and stepped over.

"She's gonna fall," Logan said.

She placed one foot down on the balcony and swung her other leg over using the roof like a trapeze. The music changed as Jubilee went next. _Following the leader, the leader…_ She reached over to the roof and swung herself neatly over the edge landing on her feet. "Show off," Sam said.

Rahne balanced herself with hardly any trouble. _We march in line and follow…_ Jamie swung from branch to branch across the tree and then over to the main branch one below the balcony.

"He looks like a monkey," said Jubilee.

"Yeah, but did you see how quickly he crossed. None of us thought to swing, we all crawled in a panic," Sam said.

"No, you panicked, everyone else was fine," Rahne replied.

Jamie pulled himself over the main branch and very carefully holding onto the upper branch stepped forwards reaching out for the roof. _Tee dum, tee dee…_ He grasped the underside and neatly stepped over the railing bending his back and steadied himself before he let go of the roof.

"Rogue, I want to go to the roof," Jamie called down to her.

"Why am I not surprised," Logan said.

"Alright than Jamie, give meh one second." Rogue flew through the course she had created for her group and Logan chuckled as Storm smiled.

Jean glared out the window. She couldn't see the students anymore. They were now all above her at the other end of the mansion. "Show off," she muttered. Then a thought hit her, _'Let's see how she does against me in the DR with music, just me. After all Logan did say to issues there.' _


	18. The Balcony And The Missing Queen Bee

**Chapter 18: The Balcony And The Missing Queen Bee**

"Has anyone seen Jean?" Scott had been walking up and down the halls of the mansion for the past ten minutes.

"I thought she vus vatching the kids train vith Rogue," Kurt called to Scott.

Yeah, well if she was she's gone now. I can't find her anywhere."

"She's like not in her room or anything," Kitty asked.

"Not unless she used Quick Silver to get her there." Kitty looked at him blankly for a second. "Kitty, I just came from our room."

"Oh, like sorry." She smiled and shrugged.

"She didn't get an extra DR Session with Logan or anything," Bobby asked.

"I don't think so." Scott scratched his head.

"Bobby, if she had an extra DR Session we like so would have like heard about it."

"She vouldn't be vith Rogue, vould she?" They all looked at Kurt and then laughed.

"Kurt, the only time Rogue is like with Jean, is when the two of us are like dragging Rogue shopping, and she hates every moment. That is unless we hit the bookstore or HMV."

"Ja, ja, I get your point. They vould not choose each others company."

Outside Rogue and her recruits sat on the roof. "Welcome t' mah sanctuary."

The kids looked around. "It's beautiful up here Rogue," Rahne said as she looked over the edge.

"You can practically see all of Bayville," Sam said with awe.

"And you come up here all the time, just from your balcony the way we just did," Jamie asked. Jamie was the most entranced with the view. He had never imagined seeing all of Bayville all at once.

Rogue nodded, "Ya, Ah come up 'ere t' be alone. Ah get a great view don' ya think?" She smiled at them.

"Ya you do, thanks for sharing it Rogue." Jubilee looked over at their leader.

"Ya, well don' be gettin' any ideas 'bout takin' it over. It's still mah spot. 'Sides, Ah don't need any o' ya windin' up in the infirmary 'cause ya did somethin' stupid like climb on the roof without an adult present." She glared at them.

"We won't Rogue," came four out of five voices.

"Jamie? Jamie promise meh ya won't come up 'ere without meh." Rouge looked at her youngest pupil.

"I won't Rogue. It's just so nice up here and I can see everyone come or go from the institute without them knowing I am here. I can even see as far as my school. You are so lucky."

She shrugged and gave his shoulders a squeeze. They took in the view for another moment before Sam looked over at her and asked, "So Rogue, how do we get down, I mean without you know."

"Plummetin' t' ya death."

"Yes, that," said Sam. Jubilee shook her head. If there one thing about Rogue, it was that she didn't beat around the bush.

Rogue sighed, "Jus' watch meh Sam." Rogue walked over to the edge where she could just make out the railing of her balcony. She sat down and slid with her back arched and then tucked her legs back. The group heard a gentle tap and Rouge stood up strait. She then called up to them, "Simple, slide, tuck an' drop. Ah'm 'ere if ya need 'elp."

Logan looked up at the teens and called up, "If you fall Hank will take care of you in the infirmary."

"Shut up Logan, they made it up, they can make it down," Rogue snapped down at him.

"Ok Stripes, just messing with them, everything is fine." Ororo shook her head. Between Logan and Rogue it was a miracle that anyone was still alive at the institute, especially since they fed off of each other.

Rogue started muttering, "Logan tryin' t' scare mah kids. Ah'll scare the daylights out o' 'im." In truth Rogue had no intention of scaring her loving father figure, ranting just helped make her feel better.

"Rogue," Sam called back down, "I think we are ready to come down now."

Sam's voice pulled Rogue from her thoughts. "Hmm, oh, alright than, come on down."

Jamie came down first, followed by Rahne and Jubilee. Rogue waited until she heard, "We can't do it Rogue, we're stuck."

The kids on the balcony snickered. Rogue looked at them, "Would it be funny if it were y' up there?"

They shook their heads and Jamie said, "But it isn't us up there, it's Sam and Amara."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the problem at hand. "Amara, swing ya legs ova the edge, trust meh."

"Ok," Amara said in a shaky voice. Amara did as Rogue said. _Gawd Ah hope she doesn't lean forwards.'_

"Now slide ya self down a bit. Ah'm gonna pull ya in."

"Splat," Logan said.

Rogue glared at him and then back up to where Amara was sliding down. "Ignore anythin' Logan says. On the count o' three, one, two, three!" Rogue grabbed Amara's legs pulled her down and caught her hips pulling her in. "That wasn't so bad, now was it." Amara's eyes were popping out of her head. Rogue chuckled, "Guess that means ya won't be joinin' meh up there." Amara shook her head.

"You know Sam's still up there," Jubilee said.

"Ah know, Sam, your turn."

"I don't know Rogue."

"Then ya are gonna be stuck up there 'til ya decide t' come down an' join the group. No outside 'elp."

"But storm could…"

"Not Storm, not Jean, not the Professor. This was your challenge. Now swing ya legs ova the edge so Ah can 'elp ya down like Ah did Amara." Once Sam was down Rogue turned to the group, "Nice job t'day, now, ya are gonna go through mah room t' go downstairs, but if ya touch one thang in it ya will be doin' laps f'r a month, understand?"

They nodded and Rogue opened the balcony door. She watched as the group walked through her room and out her bedroom door. _'Another session done.'_ She sighed and looked out over her balcony. Suddenly there was a second person there, "Bojour Cherie, nice day, non?"

Rogue smiled, "Qui Remy, it is."

Remy smiled, "J'ai vu tu sur la toit." (I saw you on the roof.)

"J'ai vu tu sur le sol," (I saw you on the ground,) Rogue responded.

Remy laughed and walked behind Rogue wrapping his arms around her waist. Rogue closed her eyes leaning back slightly as she inhaled. She loved summer days like these; sunshine, warm air with a gentle cool breeze that lifted the scents of all the flowers from Storms gardens. It was perfect. She opened her eyes, "Remy, do you wanna go t'…" 'Bamph!' "Ahh, Kurt! Y' know ya 'ave the worst timin' in the entire universe!"

Kurt looked at Rogue, "Uh, um sorry Rogue, listen, have you seen Jean? Scott has been going crazy trying to find her."

"Le' meh think, um, no. Ah don' know where that crazy woman is."

The guys looked at each other and then at Rogue. Cautiously Remy said, "Cherie, y' still mad 'bout Dimanche?" (Sunday?)

Rogue shook her head, "No, she's been bitin' mah head off every time Ah see 'er. She threw meh against the counter this mornin'."

"What!" both Kurt and Remy cried out.

"Are you ok? Vhy didn't you say something?" Kurt looked concerned.

"Jus' forget Ah mentioned it, ok, Logan already dealt with it." Rogue sighed in exasperation. "Kurt, Ah know ya care an' all but please jus' keep this t' y'self." She turned to Remy, "That goes f'r y' too Swamp Rat."

The two men looked at each other, "Alright Rogue, ve von't tell anyone."

"Thank ya. Now did Scott check t' see if her SUV was in the garage?"

"I don't know, let me check." 'Bamph' Kurt ported off of Rogue's balcony to the garage. Two seconds later, 'Bamph' "It is gone, but the keys vere still on the table."

Rogue put her hand over her eyes and mumbled, "Men are so stupid." She turned to Kurt, "Go tell Scott that Jean's SUV is gone an' the keys he saw were the spare set, can ya remember that?" Kurt nodded, "Good, now shoo."

Remy chuckled, "Cherie, dere no need t' be so mean."

Rogue groaned, "Ugh, Ah know, Ah was jus' so relaxed and then..."

"De blue boy pops up."

"Uh, huh."

"Let's go out Cherie. Y' all done trainin' t'day, qui?"

"Ya, all done f'r t'day. Where ya wanna go Swamp Rat?"

"Egypt."

Rogue spun out of his grasp and smacked him, "Ah hate Egypt! Why the hell would ya even suggest that!"

Rogue plowed Remy in the arm and shoulder, "Ow, Rogue, ow, Remy's sorry." _She_ _threw a fist to his chest_. "Remy didn't," _several more punches to his arms and shoulders,_ "Rogue arr`ete!" Remy reached for Rogues wrists but she knew his moves off by heart. She spun to the side and started punching his back. "Cherie, Remy's really sorry."

Rogue finally ceased punching him and sunk to the balcony floor. "Egypt," she muttered. Remy slid down beside her rubbing his sore body where bruises would most likely appear. Rogue glared at him, "What is Gawds name possessed ya to say Egypt?"

Remy just shrugged, "It be de first far off place Remy tink of." He gave her a weak smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah guess Ah can let it go this time due t' stupidity."

Remy looked at her, "Cherie, y' call beatin' Remy up lettin' it go. What 'appen if y' not let it go?"

"Ah would still be beatin' ya Rems." Rogue gave him a wicked smirk and Remy tackled her. Rogue let out a high pitched shriek.

Logan who had been sitting with his beer on the bench shot up and looked around. He then heard more shrieks with muffled laughter. He looked around his eyes landing on Rogue's balcony. "CAJUN!"

Remy stopped tickling Rogue and stared into her eyes, "Here comes tu papa." He grinned evilly.

"Run," she whispered catching her breath. They stood up and dashed inside.

They could hear Logan entering the mansion and Ororo trying to calm him down, "Logan, Logan it was nothing more than a tickle attack, we've heard lots of them, let it go."

"On the balcony 'Ro'!"

Storm sighed, "Well if you are so worried go talk to, Mystique."

"What! 'Ro' have you lost it?"

"No, I just think you need to leave Rogue and Remy alone. You can't go decapitating the poor boy every time he tickles her Logan."

Logan gave a soft low growl, "Fine, but if he hurts her…"

"Yes, yes, you will ship him back to New Orleans in pieces, we know." Storm shook her head.

Outside there was a sudden squeal of tires and a slam of a car door. The front door burst open and Jean stormed through with an armful of CDs.

Logan and Ororo looked at her, "Looks like you bought the store out Red. Did ya leave anything for other shoppers?"

Jean ignored Logan, _"Rogue!"_

Rogue threw her hand to her head. _"Jean, why are ya yellin'?"_

"_You and me, DR now!" _

"_Um, you aren't Logan and Ah was havin' fun. Ah don't feel like the DR, but thanks f'r the offer."_

"_Want a breakfast repeat?"_

"_No. Jean, what d' ya want?"_

"_I want you in the DR."_

Rogue sighed, _"Fine, Ah'll be there soon." _ Rogue shouted down the hall, "Logan!"

Logan's claws shot out, "Stripes, what's the matter? Did he…"

"This has nothin' t' do with Remy." Rogue dashed towards the stairs. "Ah might kill y' though."

"Me, Stripes, what is going on?"

Rogue ran down the stairs landing in front of Logan and stabbed her finger into his chest. "You told Jean to take things to the DR so guess where Ah'm headed now!"

Logan retracted his claws and sighed, "I'll go talk to her." He started to walk away.

"No!" Rogue grabbed his arm, "If Ah don't show she plans on repeatin' breakfast."

Ororo looked completely lost and glanced between Rogue and Logan. "I thought breakfast was rather nice.

"For you!" the two shot back at her.

Ororo blinked, "Apparently I missed something." She was hoping they would expand but it was clear they wouldn't.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "I'll keep a close eye."

"Thank y' Logan, that is all Ah ask." Rogue dashed down the hall towards the elevator. _'What horrors does she have in store f'r meh?'_


	19. Don't Mess With The Rogue

**Chapter 19: Don't Mess With The Rogue**

As Rogue was heading to the elevators, Jean had already set the Danger Room to max. She had no intention of making Rogue's life easy; in fact she wanted to make it a living hell. _'Let's see how she handles this.' _Jean checked the computer system and exited the control room.

Rogue changed and started walking down the basement hall. _'Ah wish she'd jus' let this go,'_ Rogue thought. _'Ah don' wanna 'urt 'er.' _ Rogue stopped walking and re- considered her last thought, _'Well Ah don' wanna 'urt 'er like __**this**__.' _She then continued walking until she approached the DR doors. Jean was standing there waiting for her. "Jean, we don' 'ave t' do this ya know. We could jus' talk."

"No, we **do** have to Rogue. Besides, I've made it extra fun. You did say you were having fun earlier, what's wrong with a little more?" Jean narrowed her eyes.

Rogue sighed, "Jean, listen t' meh, ya are a great fighter an' if ya wanna give meh ideas f'r teachin' the Junior X-Men Ah'm fine with that. Ah jus' don', want ya t' do somethin' that ya will regret."

Jean opened the doors, "We'll see who regrets what later." She walked inside and Rogue stepped in after her. The room became a jungle with live vines, poisonous plants and animals. "Oh, I almost forgot…" Jean walked over and tapped a button beside the doors and music started to play. "Now we're set."

'_Oh Gawd, she's gonna kill herself.'_ That was the only thought Rogue had time for before vines started snaking there way towards her. She watched as they crept slowly along the ground. Rogue also had a gut feeling that she was being watched. _One way, one way, one way… _Rogue jumped right before the vines reached her feet and a leopard ran at her from behind. _'Yep, Ah was bein' watched as prey.'_

She leapt to a tree and the leopard followed. She climbed higher and higher up as the leopard took a swing at her leg and missed. She held onto a branch with both her hands and swung kicking the leopard in the jaw. It leaned back in surprise and fell. Jean hovered in the air filled with disappointment and amusement.

_One way, or another I'm gonna find ya… _Rogue found Jean's choice of music amusing for this particular setting. _'Kind o' suits it,' _she thought. She glanced down to see the leopard shaking off the fall. She moved over to the left and reached out for a branch when she caught a hint of red. She shifted her body weight swinging herself to the right. Jean laughed cruelly, "What Rogue, don't you like poisonous snakes?" _I'm gonna getch ya getch ya getch ya…_

Rogue jumped down from the tree and moved cautiously away studying the rest of the jungle. She called up to Jean, "Not really Jean. Maybe there more your kind o' thang." Rogue then felt the ground tremble beneath her. She didn't need to look behind her to know what was coming. She ran as fast as she could grabbing the closest vine and climbed up it faster than she had ever climbed before. Rogue reached over with her right hand and grasped a second vine as a heard of elephants charged past underneath her. _One way, or another, I'm gonna loose ya, I'm gonna give…_

She heard a snarl and then, 'BANG!' Rogue's heart felt like it was leaping out of her chest. _'Hunters, wonderful.'_

On the main level Logan, Ororo and the Professor were talking in his office. "Chuck, I don't know what's up with her lately. Her whole attitude has changed."

The Professor nodded, "I agree Logan, Jean has become distant from the rest of us. You said earlier that you think that she feels threatened by Rogue." Logan just gave a brief nod. "Hmm, and you say that Rogue…"

Logan put his hand up and his ears twitched. Storm looked at him concerned. "Logan, what is it?"

Logan listened intently. "I'm not sure 'Ro'." He walked out of the office and down the hall. Storm and Charles followed.

Jean was flying over head with a flock of colourful birds avoiding all the chaos on the ground. She landed gracefully on one of the top most branches of one of the trees three ahead of Rogue. She watched Rogue run as fast as her legs could carry her. There was another 'BANG!' and Rogue stopped in her tracks. Jean surveyed the scene from above. Rogue wasn't hit so why had she stopped? Rogue bent slightly forwards keeping her head level with her body and backed slowly away from a family of gorillas.

Logan started to run, "Damn it! Red has guns firing!" Logan hit the elevator button and all three of them piled in. Logan ran to the control room but the doors would not open. "End session," he called. The doors still did not respond.

_I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya trick ya… _Jean flew down and stood beside Rogue. "What, a bunch of gorillas scare you?" 'Cli-click.' Rogue grabbed Jean's arm and pulled her to the floor, 'BANG!' She then yanked her back up and dragged her through the jungle.

"Ya ain't even tryin' an' the moment ya come down, ya almos' get shot! What the hell is the matter with ya Jean!" Rogue flung herself against the trunk of a tree and focused on Evan's psyche. She took in a deep breathe and pulled out a long spike. She peeked around the tree trunk and spotted one of the hunters. She threw the spike getting him square in the chest.

Jean stared at Rogue with wide eyes. "You can use others…" 'BANG!'

Rogue threw a gloved hand over Jeans mouth and hissed, "Shut up." She kept her focus on Evan's psyche and pulled out a second spike. She stole another quick glance around the side of the tree and came face-to-face with the hunter. She stabbed the spike through his heart.

"This is Charles Xavier, over ride system."

They waited and then heard, "Access Denied."

They looked at one another, "Why the hell would Red over ride the system?"

The professor sighed, "To keep Rogue inside. She is the only one able to stop the session."

The scene changed to the dead of night in an alleyway and the music switched over. Jean and Rogue found themselves surrounded by a gang with no exit. _Well you filled up my head with so many lies… _ The two girls looked at their odds, two to ten. Rogue glanced at Jean, "Ya know, not like this can't be done an' all, but what the hell were ya thinkin' Jean?"

Jean didn't answer. What had she been thinking? She had been angry, no jealous, well both she supposed and it was becoming clear to her now that her emotions had completely clouded her judgment. "Fine, Ah kind o' figured ya weren't thinkin'," Rogue answered for her. _I'd like to give it one more try, but my give a damns busted._

This time Rogue focused on Scott's psyche. She took out half the gang and part of a wall across the street in the opposite alley. "Shit!" She shut her eyes quickly and concentrated on herself.

One of the gangsters pulled a revolver, two pulled knives and one picked up a led pipe. "Rogue," Jean looked at the more deadly situation. "You said this could be done right?"

"What kind o' level did ya set Jean?"

"Well, I sort of figured a challenge was in store so I set it to max."

"Ah hate ya Jean," Rogue muttered. She pulled Magneto's psyche to the front and twisted the revolver until it looked like a piece of licorice. _I really wanna care; I wanna feel something, let me dig…_

Jean used all her energy to take out the man with the led pipe as Rogue fought the two with knives. She kicked one of the knives out of one mans hand and went for hand to hand combat. He took a stance where his legs were slightly parted. Rogue wrapped one of her own legs around one of his and stepped backwards yanking hard. She took him out flat on his back.

Jean then mentally tossed the second man into the pile of either unconscious, injured or shaken up gangsters. _You can say you've got issues, you can say you're a victim. It's all your parents fault; after all, you didn't pick 'em._

Jean looked over at Rogue, "Logan said you could do Danger Room Sessions solo on max with music Rogue."

Rogue glared at Jean, "Yeah, a normal DR Jean, not jungles with hunters and alleyways with revolvers, knives and lead pipes!"

"Oh," Jean said, "Well, now you can." She smiled at Rogue and Rogue glared at her.

In front of the control room doors Logan, Storm and the Professor were still attempting to get inside. "I could just slice it open," Logan suggested.

"No Logan, we don't know what Jean has set up in there," the Professor pointed out.

"How about Kurt or Kitty?" Storm looked at the Professor.

"Yes Ororo, we could certainly try," _"Kurt and Kitty, please report to the control room immediately."_

Inside the DR the alleyway disappeared. This time however the room did not transform. Rogue looked over at Jean, "Well, as fun as that was, Ah don' recommend it f'r a while." Jean didn't look at Rogue, she just stared strait ahead. Rogue looked around them but nothing happened. "Jean, that was the end, wasn't it?"

Jean shook her head, "Not quite."

Rogue felt like strangling Jean, however she did not have time as a group of new holograms popped up. Rogue rolled her eyes, "Us Jean, that ain't very original."

Jean let out a weak laugh, "How about us on level six," she looked over at Rogue.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at her holographic team mates, "Fantastic," she mumbled.

Scott shot his optic beam full blast between the two women. Rogue cart wheeled away and Jean put up a mental shield. He continued to fire at Rogue who was now a moving target. _'Ah gotta get behind 'im,' _Rogue thought. Rogue's problem was that she couldn't get close enough to Scott without getting hit. "Jean, maybe," _flip_ "you could,"_ cartwheel_ "'elp meh,"_ side-step_ "out here."

Jean tossed Scott towards the wall causing him to turn and face his new opponent. The music changed over as Scott and Jean startled to battle. _I come home in the morning light…_

Rogue caught her breath. She tried to keep a safe distance from Scott while at the same time tried to get as close behind him as possible. Jean lifted herself into the air and Scott fired. Rogue took this opportunity to run at Scott from behind. He heard her coming and put his hand to his visor. _'Shit not good!' _ Rogue waited until she was sure of where he was aiming before leaping out of the way.

Jean flew down and circled around Scott. He followed her movements firing erratically. Rogue was dodging blasts left and right. "Jean, stop it! Ah can't get 'im while ya do that!" _Oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones…_ Jean landed and put up another shield giving Rogue just enough time to tap the back of Scott's neck.

Kurt and Kitty were at the door to the control room. "Vhat do you vant us to do Professor?" Kurt seemed confused as to why they were there.

"Kurt, I need you to shut the program down from the inside, we are locked out. Can you do that?" The Professor looked stressed to the max, Logan was growling and Storm's expression was a combination of stress and concern.

Kitty and Kurt looked at them and then at each other, "Ja, I can do that." Kurt turned to Kitty, "Vish me luck."

"Good luck Kurt," she said and smiled. With that there was a 'bamph!' Kurt disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear a second later.

"What happened Elf?" Logan looked at a confused Kurt.

"I don't know. I vent in but vasn't able to go anywhere. I vus forced to teleport out or I vould be stuck in the vall."

Next up in the DR was Gambit. He charged an entire deck of cards and tossed them in all directions. "Talk to him Rogue," Jean suggested.

"That might work if he was real Jean! Scott didn't seem t' care 'bout ya now did he?" _Oh girls just wanna have fun…_ Rogue walked up to the hologram of Gambit. _'Oh this is way too easy,' _she thought. She stepped to the left and he mirrored her movement. She took a step backwards and he took two forwards. Rogue's eyes lit up with excitement, "Ya ain't any different from the real y'," she said to the hologram.

Gambit reached into his trenchcoat pocket. Rogue watched his hand curl and she did three back flips. Jean looked at her, "Why'd you do that? You could have taken him out right there." Jean was snippy as she spoke to Rogue. Gambit pulled out his bowstaff.

Rogue glared at her, "Ya don't know Gambit in fightin' mode, d' ya. Ah could o' been charged, or wacked ova the head with that." Rogue pointed to the bowstaff Gambit was now twirling around in his fingers.

Rogue studied him and then took a run at the hologram flipping to the left when Gambit brought the bowstaff forwards. He turned to face her but she ran past him and flipped herself off the wall knocking into him. In the second he was slightly unbalanced Rogue tapped his shoulder and he disappeared. "Are we havin' fun yet Jean," Rogue called to her currently insane team mate.

"Oh I'm having loads of fun, how about you Rogue?"

"Ah couldn't ask f'r a more fun time," Rogue said sarcastically.

Above them Kitty was very anxious. When Kurt hadn't made it through she didn't waste any time, "My turn," she said. Kitty phased her way through the door and then came flying back out of the wall. Logan caught her before she crashed into anything or anyone.

"What the hell just happened Half-Pint?" This was getting ridiculous. First he couldn't get in, the Professor couldn't over ride the system, the Elf almost wound up in the wall and now Kitty was thrown out of the wall. What was going on?

"She set up like this web of energy or something," Kitty told the others. "It like repels anyone who tries to like get inside. It threw me backwards, I couldn't even phase through it."

Logan turned to the Professor, "Now what Chuck? Let 'em duke it out until one of them dies!"

"I still sense both of their presences and they have been in there for over an hour. We can only take that as a positive sign."

The next one to step forwards was Logan. "This is bad, really bad." Rogue was now talking to herself. _The phone rings in the middle of the night…_ Rogue took in a deep breath and started hand to hand combat with him.

"Can't you just pull up a psyche or something Rogue?" Jean was watching from the side lines not wanting to get stabbed. She also knew that Rogue was the only one who could take out the holograms, for that was how she had programmed this last section.

Rogue and Logan were throwing and blocking each others punches. "D' ya 'ave" _'smack',_ "any idea 'ow much," _'wack',_ "energy that takes? Ah'm" _'thump',_ "exhausted Jean!" Rogue did a roundhouse kick square into Logan's chest. _Oh daddy dear ya know you're still number one, but girls… _Logan staggered and looked up at Rogue with_ '_kill' written all over his face.

Logan and Rogue didn't move, each of them waiting to see what the other one would do first. Suddenly Logan made a run at Rogue and his claws shot out. _'Wait for it, wait for it,'_ Rogue spun to the right as Logan passed by her head first like a bull. Rogue then turned so that Logan's back was to her. She then ran, jumped and kicked him in the back so he was unbalanced and buckled over. _When the working day is done, oh girls just…_

He started to stand up tall but Rogue put all her body weight on her left side and then shifted it to the right as hard as she could. Rogue then leapt on his back rolling off and stood up before Logan could turn face up.

"Ah know ya taught meh," she placed her right foot on his back, "never t' kick a man when he's down," she kicked his rib cage, "but ya ain't any ol' man Logan. Ah'm sorry," She bent down and tapped his cheek. He disappeared.

Next to fight was Kurt. He popped behind her and wrapped his tail around her legs. "Kurt!" He pulled her flat on her back with a 'THUD!' She coughed several times before she caught her breath and stood back up.

She looked around. She could see puffs of black smoke in many areas. _'Great, he's hiding.'_ 'Bamph,' Rogue looked above her, 'bamph,' she looked to the left, 'bamph,' on the other side of the room across from her. "Jean, maybe ya could stop 'im or somethin'," Rogue called over to the woman who had put this nightmare into motion.

"Fine," Jean called back. Right before Kurt could teleport anywhere else in the room Jean mentally locked him in place.

Rogue walked over to him and looked at Jean, "Thank y'. Ah thought Ah was goin' t' go nuts." She then looked at the hologram of her brother, "G'night Kurt." She tapped his fuzzy blue arm and he was gone.

"This is taking too long Chuck." Logan slammed his fist into the door.

"Logan, please, that isn't going to help anyone," the Professor said.

Kitty was looking at Storm who seemed to be deep in thought. "What is it Storm?"

"Charles, what about Mystique? Maybe if we had her be Jean…"

"Yes, that may just work Ororo." _"Raven, we need your help."_

"_Charles, where are you?"_

"_We are down at the control room of the Danger Room. Jean has locked us out."_

Mystique sighed,_ "I am on my way."_

"And up next is Jean Grey!" Rogue was trying to make the best out of this bad situation. What other choice did she have? She was exhausted from fighting mentally and physically but would not give up. This holographic Jean was as bad as the real one though. Rogue went flying across the room before she had time to think of what move to use.

_Well shake it up baby now…_ Rogue tumbled on the ground. "Ouch," she groaned. She looked over at Jean and said, "Even your hologram's a bitch!"

"HEY!" Jean yelled at Rogue. "I didn't have to help you with Kurt or anyone else you know."

Rogue glanced at her, "Ya, Ah know, but Ah wouldn't be in this situation right now if it weren't f'r ya in the first place!" Rogue was pissed and tired. Both Jeans' tried to toss her in opposite directions. Rogue grit her teeth. "Grrr, that hurts." She was released by both of the Jeans' and tumbled to the floor.

Once she was back up and balanced she took a run at the hologram leaping away before Jean could lock in on her properly. _Twist and shout…_ She flipped and twisted just out of grasp each time. This made both Jeans' angry. _Come on and work it on out…_Finally the hologram followed Rogue with her hand. As soon as Rogue was in front of her hand she made a fist and yanked it back pulling Rogue to her.

Rogue realized that her arms were pinned at her side so she leaned forwards so her forehead rested against Jeans. _Twist little girl…_The hologram disappeared and Rogue fell back to the floor. _'Gawd, Ah'm so sore. This is almos' as bad as Logan's payback.'_

"What exactly do you want me to do Charles?" Mystique was standing with the growing crowd. It had taken Kitty, Kurt and Storm to get Scott to agree to watch the rest of the students and keep them away from the elevator.

"I need you to shift into Jean and see if you can gain access to the control room so we can shut down the Danger Room.

Mystique nodded and shifted into Jean, "End session," she said in Jeans voice.

"Incorrect password."

"Oh bloody hell," Mystique said. "Charles, I can't just "end" a session. I need a password."

"Well this just keeps getting getter and better," Logan growled.

"Try names and we will work from there," Charles told her.

Mystique started, "Scott Summers," "Denied." "Katherine Pryde," "Denied." Kurt Wagner," "Denied." "Jean Grey," "Denied." "Rogue," "Denied." "Anna-Marie Darkome," "Denied." "Charles Xavier," "Denied." "Ororo Monroe," "Denied."

Mystique looked at the group, "Any other bright ideas?"

"Hey, what about me," grunted a pacing Logan.

"Sorry," Mystique said, "Logan," "Denied." "Wolverine," "Denied"

Kitty slumped against the wall and slid down it onto the floor covering her face with her hands. "Rogue's locked in there, Jean has gone crazy and we can't get her out."

Kurt sat down beside her, "Kitty, it vill be ok, Rogue is strong, she vill be fine." _'Please let meih swister be ok.'_ He put his arm around Kitty's shoulder and they leaned up against one another.

The group seemed to sigh as one. The Professor reached out to Jean, _"Jean, please let us in. Tell us how we can help."_

"_Help? You can't help; this is between the two of us, me and Rogue."_

"_Let us in Jean."_

"_No, and good luck trying, you will never figure my password out."_ With that Jean cut off connections with the Professor.

The group looked at him and he shook his head. "She says we will never figure it out. She had too many emotions running through her head, anger, worry, arrogance and more."

"She has no idea how badly she is hurting everyone, does she Charles?"

"No Logan, right now she is still about revenge."

"Damn it Red! If you hurt Rogue…"

"You won't be the only one Logan," Mystique said.

"I don't understand," Kurt looked up. "Jean is smart, talented and she iz popular, vhy go through…"

"Shush!" Everyone looked down at Kitty.

"What Half-Pint? If ya have an idea I am all ears."

"Mystique, say popular in Jeans voice."

They looked at one another and then at Mystique. "Ok Kitty, popular," Mystique said.

"Access granted, please sing some lyrics."

The group looked between Kitty and Mystique. "Oh no, I don't sing," Mystique said.

Kitty started fuming, "That's a lie and I know it! Rogue said you used to sing to her as, well," Kitty stopped. Mystique was turning angry.

"Alright," she said slowly with a biting tone, "I did sing, but that doesn't mean I still do." Kurt went to say something but Mystique continued, "And even if I did I have no idea what that song is. How on earth am I to do this?"

Logan started to laugh, "Oh, this is going to be priceless. Elf, go get Gumbo and tell Jubilee we need her i thing."

"iPod Logan?"

"Yeah, that thing, oh, and the video camera too." Logan snickered.

"You are never going to let me forget this, are you," Mystique asked.

"Nope," Logan replied. Mystique glared at him, Logan smiled, Storm shook her head then looked at Charles and Kitty and Kurt looked at one another. This was going to be something else.

In the DR Rogue had taken out Bobby and was working on Kitty. Kitty's hologram was having fun phasing through the floor, popping up behind Rogue, tapping her and then phasing back into the floor. _Shake, shake, shake Sinora, shake your…_

"Kitty, Ah tire o' this," Rogue called to the hologram. Rogue scanned the ground slowly with her eyes. She didn't want to move if it could be prevented. Kitty wasn't attacking, just playing games. _My girls name is Sinora, I tell you…_

Rogue saw a small amount of brunette emerge from the floor to the right of her. She sent a hard kick to Kitty's head. The hologram fell to the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled. Rogue tapped the hologram with her bare hand and it disappeared.

As far as Rogue knew there was only one left.

"This is going to be amusing," Jean said.

Kurt reappeared with Remy, Jubilee's iPod and the video camera. "Here Logan, I hope this vorks."

"Is Rogue alright? De blue boy tells me dat de wicked witch 'as her trapped in de Danger room. Is dis true?" Remy's eyes were filled with fear and anger.

He looked at the Professor. "Yes, Jean has Rogue trapped in the Danger Room. As far as I can tell they are both fine."

"I don' care 'bout both o' dem! I care 'bout Rogue! If Rouge be hurt…"

Logan and Mystique looked over at him and said in unison, "Get in line."

Rogue and her hologram took their fighting stance, right leg back fists raised left arm slightly further out that the right. They started circling each other remaining arms length away from each other. _You doing that thing you do…_

They threw a punch with their right hand blocking with their left arm. They then took a step back then ran forwards turning to the left sending a sideways kick at each other. Their feet touched and they swung their bodies to the right landing their right leg steadily on the ground facing forwards. _And you don't mean to be cruel…_

'_What would Ah not normally do? Ah need t' surprise mahself.'_ Rogue ran at her hologram and it did the same. As she approached she jumped sending out a kick. The hologram flipped backwards. _I know all the games you play… _Rogue narrowed her eyes and tightened her jaw, _'Of course it would know Mystique's moves, it's meh.' _

It was now Rogue's turn to flip backwards as the hologram sent out several kicks, one towards Rogue's chest, one up high and one close to her lower legs. Rogue then randomly ran around the perimeter of the DR praying that the hologram would follow. _ And keep you here with me…_ The hologram ran the opposite way so that the girls were running towards each other. Rogue ran full speed turning her body sideways at the last moment to body check her hologram. They collided as the hologram did the same; their right hip, ribcage and chest collided causing them to fly back landing hard on the ground. "Son of a bitch!" Rogue shouted out in pain.

Jean was being quite amused by the whole scenario, "You know you can't beat her Rogue, she is you. You are trying to kick your own ass, it's rather cute actually." She shot Rogue a wicked smile along with eyes that glittered with danger.

"Shut up Jean, Ah will get 'er." Rogue was more determined than ever now. No way was she being beaten by herself, and especially not for Jeans amusement. Rogue brushed herself off and took her original stance. She threw a punch at the holograms head and it did the same. As they ducked Rogue threw her right arm over the holograms head putting it into a head lock.

Kitty had taken the iPod from Logan and had scrolled through it until she located the song 'Popular.' She then gave it to Mystique who put the ear buds in. "Let us hope this is the last thing we need to do in order to get through," The Professor said.

"We, I am the one about to humiliate myself. It better be the last thing or I jump to the front of the line."

"I still get first dibs on Red," Logan said.

Ororo looked between them, "Listen to yourselves, it was anger and jealousy that brought Jean to this point, don't let the same thing happen to you."

They looked at her, "Jealous 'Ro', never. Angry, absolutely however I would never change the codes or go to the extreme circumstances that Jean has taken for revenge." He then looked at Mystique, "Are you ready for your big number," he gave a grunt.

Mystique closed her eyes and sighed, "Let us just get this over with. _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_"

"Access granted."

Mystique ripped the ear buds out and threw the iPod at Kitty and Kurt. 'Oh thank God!" She rushed in followed by Logan and the others. What they saw surprised them. Rogue had a hologram of herself in a head lock and the two of them were twisting, the hologram trying to get out of the lock and Rogue keeping it in. Rogue reached her left arm over towards the holograms head and tapped its forehead. The hologram disappeared.

"Impossible! That is not possible; it should have known what to do! It should have known what you were planning!" Jean was screaming.

Rogue looked over at her, "Ah told ya Jean that Ah would win."

Jean took a run at Rogue knowing she was exhausted, but before she could strike a voice came through the loud speaker, "Jean, I want you in my office immediately!"

The doors opened up and standing outside them were Logan and Mystique. Rogue ran over and threw herself at Logan. "Hey Kid, how ya doing?"

"Ah, Ah'm fine," Rogue stammered. "Bruised, but alive, thanks."

"Don't thank me Stripes, I couldn't get in. Thank her," he motioned to Mystique.

Rogue looked at her and Mystique looked back, "What, no hug? After all I did for her Logan and you get the…"

Rogue threw her arms around her, "Thank ya, Ah'm sure Ah'll get t' 'ear all 'bout it."

"Oh you can see it Stripes, I got it on tape," Logan snickered. He then walked into the DR and grabbed Jean's arm, "Red, you have a date with the Prof. right now, let's go!"


	20. GoodBye For Now

**Chapter 20: Good-Bye For Now**

When Rogue, Storm, Mystique, and everybody else stepped out of the elevator they were swarmed. "What happened?" "Is Rogue alright?" "Scott's been like a soldier, we couldn't go anywhere."

Logan pulled Jean out of the elevator and the mob parted. By the look on Logan's face things were **not** ok. "Move it," he grunted. Jean walked towards the main office, Logan directly behind her and the Professor and Storm next in line.

Rogue stood in the hall and watched the group leave. She had no idea what the Professor had in mind for Jean, but she hoped it was along the lines of go to the medical school you wanted to attend and stay on campus. She swayed and someone caught her. "Cherie, tu accord?" (Darling, you alright?)

She blinked and looked over to Remy, "Je ne sais pas," she whispered. (I do not know,) The group of teens looked over at her. Rogue was still in her uniform now clinging to Remy as if she would collapse without some form of support. "Two hours Remy, Ah was in there f'r almos' two hours." Her voice was slightly horse; she hadn't had anything to drink throughout Jean's nightmare session and she was quite dehydrated and tired.

Remy's face was stern as he nodded, "Qui, y' had Remy worried Cherie."

Rogue leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. He smiled down at her, "Somnolent?" (Sleepy?) She nodded her head against his shoulder. "Den Remy suggest dat y' go t' bed. I will get ya some water f'r your throat an' bring it up t' ya."

Rogue shook her head, "No, Ah don' wanna fall." Rogue looked at the stairs and wobbled a bit in Remy's grip. The stairs looked like a high mountain after the work out she had just been forced to do.

Kurt walked over to them, "I vill port her up if you get the vater," he looked at Remy. Remy nodded and gently leaned Rogue into Kurt. Rogue kept her head down and eyes closed as Kurt wrapped his arms around her middle and ported her upstairs. Once in her room Kurt placed her gently on her bed. "Get some sleep swister." He ported out before Rogue could say anything to him.

Remy entered Rogue's room. He placed the glass of water on her night table and pulled the covers over her. She looked like an angel to him. "Bon nuit mon belle ange," Remy whispered. . (Good night my beautiful angel,) He kissed the top of her head before leaving her room so she could get some sleep.

Downstairs the residents of the mansion were all gathered in the Rec. Room. The yelling from the office could be heard all the way down the hall into the room where everyone was hiding. Kitty had given Jubilee her iPod back and Bobby had the video camera hooked up to the television, but no one was in the mood to watch anything. Scott was pacing back and fourth running his fingers threw his hair every couple of seconds. "You know, if you keep doing that Scott you are going to go bald," Sam said.

Scott stopped and looked over at Sam, "Oh, I am sorry if I am bothering you! I just can't believe what is happening."

Amara looked over to Scott, "No one can Scott."

Down the hall it was madness. "Who gave you the rights to change all the codes Jean!" The Professor was furious. "What would have happened if you were hurt and couldn't deactivate it?"

Jean merely shrugged. "Red, you could have killed her, not to mention yourself! Why the hell would you set the DR to max when you can't even manage it?"

"It wasn't for me, it was for her," Jean said coolly.

"How considerate," Mystique said with a bite. "Be glad you are with the Professor right now, because there is a line-up of people that want to kill you, and two of them are in this room."

Jean looked over to Storm, "How about you Storm?"

Storm looked at her, "I was quite worried for the both of you down there once Logan heard the hunters. I was quite upset when Charles could not over ride the system. Honestly Jean, I don't know what to think."

Jean looked around the room. She had crossed over one too many lines within the last few months and realized she was going to get little to no support from the staff and the other students. "So what happens now?"

The Professor looked at her, "Well Jean that is a very good question. Why don't we start with an easy question, do you still enjoy being an X-Man?"

Jean looked like someone had slapped her, "Yes of course I do! How can you even ask me that?"

The Professor and the rest of the staff remained stern faced, "I needed to check Jean," the Professor said. "Secondly, schooling, I thought that you had shown some interest in university. Has that changed?"

Jean's eyes shifted, "Well, no, I was just having trouble deciding what to take. I know it will be in medicine, maybe genetics, I haven't quite figured that out yet."

The professor nodded, "I see. What about looking at some courses with me, would that help?"

Jean lowered her eyes to the ground, "You don't want me here anymore, and I can sense it." Her tone grew angry. Books started to slide off the shelves and the chandler shook in the hallway.

Logan and Storm looked at each other. "Jean," the Professor said. "Jean, look at me." Jean raised her eyes from the floor to meet the Professors. The shaking stopped. "Jean, you know you are always welcome here, but you have lived more than half your life in this house. Maybe it is time for a change."

"I knew it!" Jean shrieked. Down the hall the other X-Men jumped. Kitty and Bobby were cleaning up the fallen DVD's from when the room had started shaking, but they stopped and looked towards the door when they heard a high pitched scream. "You want me gone! Well what if I don't want to go, are you going to evict me from the house? The School for Gifted Youngsters where all are welcome, that is until they have a melt down, then they get tossed out and…"

There were cries of panic in the Rec. Room as one of the shelves came crashing down. Kitty phased it as the students scurried out of the way, and Kurt grabbed some porting them out of the danger zone. Jamie multiplied and pushed the television back in place. They heard crashes in the hall and objects smash in the kitchen.

Upstairs Rogue had heard all the crashing down below. She rolled over and sat up swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She listened to see if the mansion was under attack. When she didn't hear people running around she figured it was the kids playing until Jean's scream echoed throughout the whole mansion. _'Oh Gawd, she's beyond lost it.'_ Rogue took a few sips of water from the glass Remy had brought her after she fell asleep and tip toed downstairs.

As she reached the bottom stair Rogue glanced up just in time to see the chandelier come crashing down. She backed up three stairs. "Gawd, Ah don' even need t' be in the DR f'r 'er t' kill meh." She walked around the broken glass to look for Kitty, Kurt, Remy and the other students. She felt like she was dodging objects left and right as they fell or flew out of control around her. Rogue heard screams from the Rec. Room and headed in that direction. When she opened the door she saw utter chaos. There were DVD's on the floor, eight Jamie's putting a TV back on a shelf, the couch was now against a wall instead of in the centre, one of the chairs had hit the window and the students were huddled in groups ready to dodge the next moving object.

"Rogue, what are you like doing up?" Kitty looked at her exhausted friend.

"Well Kit, Ah heard loads o' crashin' an' thought maybe we might be under attack. Ah didn't know it was jus' Jean."

"Oh my God Rogue, you have like no idea. She has gone like completely nuts." Kitty walked over to the window. "Look outside," she instructed Rogue.

Rogue went to the window and saw her and Logan's bikes hovering in the air. "NO! Not mah bike! An' Logan's gonna kill 'er if she breaks his. Oh hell, Ah might kill 'er f'r breakin' mine."

Kitty placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder, "I like thought you should know."

Rogue sighed and looked at her friend, "Thanks Kit."

"Jean Grey, get a hold of yourself!" The Professor rarely raised his voice, but at this moment he was feeling like he was dealing with the young child he had taken in twelve years ago. Anger had not worked then, and therefore would not work now he just needed to blow off steam. He took in a deep breath and then spoke, "Jean, I would never throw you out of this house, you know that. However, you do have family outside of here. When was the last time you saw your parents Jean?"

Jean turned her back to him only to come face-to-face with Mystique. She turned again to see Logan and then Storm. No matter where she looked she was met with the same expression, a mix of sorrow and concern. Finally she looked back to the Professor and said, "Christmas."

The Professor folded his hands, closed his eyes and sighed. "Perhaps it is time you go for a visit, one to clear your head. Both your parents are part of the medical business; maybe talking with them would help you choose a course at one of the universities. After the visit it will be up to you to decide where you go and where you stay."

"I'm sorry," Jean whispered. "I am so sorry Professor. I lost control of everything you have every taught me." She sat down in one of the chairs and started to cry. "Twelve years and I still lost it."

The Professor wheeled himself over to her and placed a hand on her knee, "Yes you did Jean, you let your emotions spin wildly out of control the last few weeks." Charles went to say more but Jean spoke first.

"Months Professor, I have been on Rogue and the others for months." Charles gave a brief nod in understanding. Jean would say what she needed to as time progressed. "I guess I should put the Danger Room security back." She wiped away some tears.

"Later Red," Logan said. "First, why don't you gather yourself together and then we can all go down there and fix it." Jean just nodded.

Suddenly the bikes fell to the ground and the sofa shot back into the centre of the room. The students dodged the moving furniture and items as everything went flying back in place. "Good lord, now what," Jubilee asked.

Kitty shrugged, "I have no idea, maybe she's finally calm."

"Or dead."

Rogue turned to Remy and smacked him, "That's not nice Remy. Sure Ah hate 'er more than 'alf the time, but Ah would never wish 'er dead." She smacked him again muttering, "Stupid men."

"Quoi?" (What?)

"Ya heard meh Swamp Rat." Rogue looked around, "Is everyone alright?" The residents nodded and mumbled about how they hoped that was the last of flying and falling objects.

They then heard footsteps and voices, "I need you to re-wire the DR control room back the way it was Jean. You realize that we now have to re-record all our voices again."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Everyone in the Rec. Room seemed to stop breathing all at once. "I didn't touch the wires Professor, just the computer system itself." The voices faded and everyone sighed.

"Is she actually sorry," Bobby asked.

Scott nodded, "Yes, she is."

Rogue spun on Scott, "'Ow can ya be so sure? Ah know ya love 'er an' all Scott, but are ya forgettin' that she tried t' kill be less than an hour ago?" Rogue glared at him.

Scott shook his head, "I know Rogue because I have been here almost as long as Jean. I know when she is deeply, and I mean deeply sorry. That voice she is using, she's been upset with herself. If she was still mad things would still be flying around." He sighed and looked away from the rest of the students. _'None of them will understand. I'm the only one besides the Professor who knows what Jean is truly like.'_

Once the Control system was re-programmed Jean headed upstairs to her closet. She started pulling items out and folding them up. Scott walked in and saw the piles of clothes. "Jean, what are you doing?"

Jean sighed, "I'm going home for a little while Scott."

"Jean, this is your home. Maybe if you talked with the Professor…"

"No Scott, I need to get away for a bit. I will look at Universities with my parents and then find the closest spot. I'm leaving some things behind for when I come to visit, but I need a change."

Scott looked at her, "Jean, if you are loosing control then you belong here, and you know that. The Professor knows that too. Please don't do this."

Jean looked at him trying to hold back tears, "S-Scott, please do-don't make this any harder than it already is. I know that you want to go and fight the Professor on this, and no I didn't read your mind, it is just in your nature. I am becoming a danger here, like I was at home before I came to the institute as a kid. I need to go home and sort things out." She threw her clothes in a duffel bag and zipped it up. She then threw her arms around Scott and gave him a kiss. "I love you Scott Summers." With that she walked down the hall and concentrated on lowering the bag down the stairs.

Jean then knocked on Rogue's door, "Come in."

Jean opened the door slowly, "Rogue," she said in a voice Rogue had never heard before in all her four years at the institute. "Rogue, I just wanted say sorry for everything. I was way out of line and I…"

"Forget 'bout it Jean," Rogue said.

Jean shook her head, "No Rogue, I need to do this. I never treated you nicely, not for one full day. I was always miss popular and pushed you way low on the list of friends and family here at the institute. I shouldn't have ever done that because this place, it is about being one big family no matter what our gifts, looks or actions." Jean paused and looked down to the ground for a second before continuing. "I once told you that you would make a better leader than me, I was right, you are leader material while I scoff at the so called kids. I-I'm, so so sorry Rogue."

Jean started to cry and Rogue wasn't sure how to respond. She stepped forwards and placed a gloved hand on Jean's shoulder. "Ya know Jean, Ah did hate ya a lot o' the time. Maybe it was 'cause ya had control o' ya power, maybe it was 'cause ya had Scott t' hold. Ah don' know why Ah didn't' like ya, but Ah guess what Ah'm tryin' t' say is that we're even, ok?"

Jean let out a small laugh, "I almost killed you an hour ago and you call that even?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah'm alive aren't Ah?" She led Jean out of her room and saw the duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs. She turned to Jean, "Ya leavin'?" Jean nodded. Rogue looked uncomfortable and mumbled, "Is it mah fault?"

This time Jean shook her head, "No, I need to go somewhere where I won't kill people." She looked Rogue in the eyes and then back to the duffel bag. "I need to try something new. I became possessive here and a change will do me some good."

"Ya know, once ya step out o' them doors, Scott is gonna go crazy an' become Mr. Military. Not sure Ah can handle that." The two girls looked at each other.

Jean let out a sigh, "I know Rogue, and he will stay that way for months." She started down the stairs with Rogue trailing behind her. "I'm going to come back to visit, and I am keeping a communicator with me incase the X-Men need help and I am around the area." She looked out the window and saw the two bikes on the ground. She looked at Rogue, "I have no right to ask you any favors Rogue, but would you help me inspect your bike and Logan's bike. If they are scratched or broken I will pay for the damage." _'Oh I hope I didn't cause any.'_

After a very close inspection Rogue cleared the bikes as damage free. The two girls went back inside and Jean headed around the mansion and its grounds locating all the residents and apologizing for her outbursts over the last several months and bidding them farewell.

"Are you coming back," Jamie asked.

"I will come to visit Jamie."

"Vhat about the team? Vhat vill ve do vithout you?"

Jean shook her head, "Ask your sister, I am sure she can cover for me." Kurt merely looked confused. "It will be fine Kurt, besides, Rogue will have the Junior X-Men working with you guys very soon, I have no doubt about that." She smiled at him and walked over to a weeping Kitty.

"Kitty, I won't be gone forever. I will come to visit, you know that."

Kitty sniffled and nodded before saying, "Who will go shopping with me now?" The two girls looked over to the gazebo where Rogue was sitting by herself. "Better yet who will drag her with meeee!" Kitty started balling and Jean pulled her into a hug.

"Whenever I am here we will make a shopping trip and drag Rogue with us while she screams bloody murder that is a promise." Kitty gave a hiccupy laugh and let go of Jean tears still streaming down her face.

Bobby was next, "So Jean, who is going to have my back while you are gone?"

Jean narrowed her eyes at him, "The same person that has always had your back in training." When Bobby didn't say anything Jean said, "Rogue will have your back Bobby, she always has."

Bobby just nodded and crafted a mini version of the mansion with all the residents outside and handed the ice sculpture to Jean. "Don't forget about us," he said.

Jean gave him a hug and said, "I never will."

It finally came time to say her goodbyes to the staff. First she went to Storm. "Storm, I-I'm really go-going to miss the way you could make any bad day a g-good one. You always knew what to say to make things better. I will miss you."

Storm looked at the young woman and smiled sadly. "Jean, child, things will certainly be different around here without you. You will be well missed by all, even if they do not all show it. Take care and keep in touch. We look forward to all your visits to come." She gave Jean a squeeze.

Jean looked at Logan and wasn't sure what to say. "Logan, I wanted to say that I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. You really do care about Rogue, don't you?"

Logan nodded, "I care for you too Red."

Jean shook her head, "No, not like that, you and Rogue have a bond like family. I almost killed someone that you really care about." She sighed "I guess after a few days I am going to start missing your brutal training sessions Logan. I know it sounds weird, but they became a drilled routine."

Logan snorted, "I could phone you up at 6:30 A.M. on training days if you want Red." Jean shook her head as her eyes popped out. Logan just snorted, "Just thought I'd offer. How about 8:00 at night?"

"Logan!" Storm shot a 'cut it out,' look at him.

Jean smiled, "That's ok Logan, I will try to stay in shape. I have a feeling that when I visit you will test me in the DR with everyone else."

"Damn strait." He gave her a brief smile and a squeeze.

She then turned to her mentor and secondary father, _"Professor, I am so sorry. I wish I could explain what happened, but I can not find the words."_

"_I understand Jean. You will always have a special spot in my heart, you know that."_

"_I love you Professor."_ At this last thought Jean started to cry. She bent over and the Professor pulled her into an embrace. The taxi pulled up to the mansion and honked its horn twice.

"_Good-bye my girl. I will see you soon."_

"_Good-bye Professor." _With that Jean walked to the taxi and opened the door. She tossed her duffel bag inside and climbed in the back. She shut the door and looked out the window as the taxi turned around and drove away from the mansion.


	21. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 21: Home Sweet Home**

The residents watched as the taxi drove away with Jean in the back seat. Storm put a hand on the Professors shoulder, "It is the right thing Charles."

He looked down at his hands, "I know Ororo, but seeing her like this again, does this mean I have failed? How many more will come so far only to fall back down once they have almost reached their full potential?"

Ororo spoke sternly, "No Charles, you mustn't think that way. Jean made a choice it was the wrong one, but a choice none the less. You worked hard with her and it showed. This is **not** your fault."

The Professor sighed, "Perhaps you are right Storm. However, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible. Why could I not see what was going on in my own home?"

"Oh come on Chuck, she learned from the best, so well in fact that she was able to hide her real emotions underneath strong false ones." Logan let out a grunt, "Of course the real ones had to come to the surface sometime."

Scott walked across the field towards the cliff where Rogue sat in the gazebo. She was watching the gate as it swung closed. Scott stood in front of her but she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she looked past him towards the mansion where the residents were slowly walking inside or lazily tossing a football around. When Scott didn't move Rogue said, "What d' ya want Scott?" She still refused to look at him.

"What do you think Rogue?"

This time Rogue turned and looked at him, "Ah'm sorry Scott, but Ah'm not the magic Jean fairy. Ah didn't make 'er leave so stop hoverin' over meh like a hawk."

He pursed his lips into a thin line, "Not until I get some answers Rogue."

She looked away from him again. Rogue was not surprised by Scott's reaction. She knew he would somehow find a way to pin this all on her. "What d' ya wanna know Scott?"

Scott seemed to think hard and then said, "I want to know what happened in the DR. No one will tell me, not the Professor, Logan, not even Jean."

"Maybe that's all f'r the best." Rogue stood up but he blocked her way.

"I need to know Rogue, what was so bad that Jean felt she needed to leave?"

Rogue sighed, "Fine, ya really wanna know?" Scott gave a brief nod. Rogue looked at Scott in the eyes, "Alright, Jean locked everyone out and tried t' kill meh, 'appy now?"

Scott looked slightly taken aback, "She tried to kill you?" Rogue gave a nod and pushed Scott back so she could walk around him. She really didn't want to go into detail with him. Experiencing it in the DR was deadly and it was still so vivid in her mind that it was like being tortured.

Scott watched her walk back towards the mansion frozen to the spot. _'Jean had tried to kill her? My Jean, the woman I love a killer?' _Scott tried to sort through all his thoughts and emotions. The more he thought the more things seemed to make sense, the anger at not being chosen to lead a team, loosing bets, the music in the DR and more. Everything pointed at Rogue being at fault, well in Jean's eyes. Why hadn't he seen it? _'That's easy, I was feeling the same way, but I would never kill her, would I?' _

The taxi pulled up in front of the Grey's house. Jean paid the driver, grabbed her duffel bag and stepped out of the cab. As the taxi pulled away Jean stood in front of her house. What should she say? What would her parents say? What exactly had the Professor told them? All these questions and more were buzzing through her head as she picked up the bag she had placed on the ground. She slowly walked up the drive and knocked on the door. When the door opened a women answered. Jean looked at her and softly said, "Hi Mom."

Mrs. Grey pulled Jean into a hug. "Sweetheart, it is so good to have you home." Jean kept her eyes averted from her mothers. Mrs. Grey noticed and said, "Jean, the Professor told us that you needed some family time back here with your father and me."

'_Sure he did,'_ Jean thought. _'Wonder if he said why.'_ "Yes, well things were getting very busy at the institute for a lot of the kids. Being out of High School there wasn't much for me to do." _'She is so not going to buy that Jean.'_

"It is the summer Jean, what could possibly be so busy?"

'_Busted,' _ "Nothing too important Mom. Is dad home?"

Mrs. Grey nodded and the two walked into the house closing the front door behind them. "Guess who's home darling," Mrs. Grey said with a smile.

Mr. Grey came down the stairs, "Is that my Jean? You look so grown-up." He gave her a big hug. "Missed you pumpkin."

"I missed you too daddy."

"Professor Xavier tells us that you want to look at some universities with us."

"Oh John, your girl just got home, let her get settled back in for heavens sake." Elaine smiled at her daughter, "Why don't you go unpack and I will get dinner started." Jean nodded and headed upstairs.

When they heard the door shut they looked at each other, "John, we mustn't push her. Xavier said she needed space away from others we need to grant her that. University can wait." Elaine spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

After Jean had shut her door she re-opened it just enough to be able to catch the conversation. Home was quiet compared to the mansion and conversations could easily be heard here. Is that what the Professor had told her parents, that she needed space? Maybe he was right, she just hoped she didn't loose it with her parents the way she had with Rogue. _'At least there isn't a Danger Room here,' _she thought gratefully.

Back at the mansion it was unusually quiet for a Friday night. Kitty was going through periods of being bubbly and then breaking down into tears, Kurt sat by himself in one of the trees, Scott had gone for a drive without telling anyone where he was headed and Gambit had tried to comfort Rogue only to get a broken nose.

Rogue was lying on her bed face down with the door shut and window locked. She felt responsible for Jean leaving, almost as badly as the Professor. Scott had every right to be mad at her, even though Jean was the one who had tried to kill her. She punched her pillow, "Damn it Jean, why couldn't we 'ave jus' talked," Rogue yelled. She then screamed into her pillow, "Arghh." There was a knock on her door, "G' away."

The door opened anyway and Logan walked in. "Heya Stripes wanna talk?"

"No," she mumbled into her covers.

Logan nodded but sat on the edge of her bed anyways. "You know it's not your fault Kid. You tried to talk to her; you asked her to help you train the Juniors and she turned you down hard, really hard."

"Why'd she do that?" Rogue's voice was muffled.

"What Kid? I couldn't understand you?"

Rogue knew perfectly well that Logan had caught every word she'd said, but she rolled over and sat up pulling her knees to her chest. ""Ah said why'd she do that? She could o' been mah co-leader or even mah back-up like y' an' Storm."

He sighed, "Jealousy does the strangest things to people Kid."

"D' ya think we will see 'er again Logan? Like, d' ya think she'll move back in?"

Logan looked towards the door, "I don't know Stripes. Something inside me says she will be back." Logan stood up and walked to the door. He started to open it and then turned to Rogue, "You might want to apologize to Gumbo. His nose has stopped bleeding but ya used a mean right hook." He shrugged, "Just thought I'd let you know."

Logan walked out of her room leaving Rogue to sort through a jumble of emotions. She guessed Logan was right, she probably should apologize to Remy, after all he had only come to comfort her. She also secretly hoped that Jean would come back. It would be good for the Professor and Scott, even Storm. The sun had been clouded over yesterday and today and that was only adding to everyone's unhappy moods.

Jean unpacked and came downstairs for dinner. She was greeted by the aroma of fast bake turkey, yorksure puddings, carrots and vegetable medley. "Smells good," she said. Her mother smiled and everyone helped themselves passing the vegetables and turkey around the table until everyone had a little of everything.

Jean was enjoying her meal. She only knew three other people that could cook, even if it was fast bake, Storm, Remy and Logan. She gave a sad smile at this thought but recovered quickly. "So Jean, what have you been up to now that you are out of high school?" _'Sure, dad had to drop the bomb shell question.'_

"Well, I drive the kids to school during the school year, help the Professor keep the place clean and take my turn cooking. The only change is being out of school I guess." She paused, "Maybe in a week or two I could look at the Universities. I think I want to work in genetics."

Her father looked at her, "Jean, I think that is something that you would be quite good at. It will also give you a bit of a challenge." He smiled at his daughter.

Jean looked slightly confused. "What do you mean? I have always been top of everything I have ever done." The table rattled.

"Jean," said her mother.

Jean closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Sorry," she looked towards the living room. _'Better confront them.' _ "I heard you talking about why the Professor wants me here." John and Elaine looked at one another. Jean noticed but did her best to ignore it. "I don't want to hurt you." She turned to her father, "I'm sorry dad, you are right, a challenge is probably something that would be good for me."

"Just as long as you don't get angry at your professors if you get a mark that is lower than what you expected."

Elaine glared at her husband and Jean laughed, "Yes, well I suppose I will have to get my emotions under control first." She carried her plate to the counter and cleared off the remainder of the food. "I think I will go and lay down for a bit."

Her parents nodded, "See you later sweetheart."

Once Jean was in her room she grabbed the phone and called the institute. "Hello, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Ororo Monroe speaking, how can I…"

"Storm it's me, please put on the Professor."

"Oh, Jean, child, of course." _"Charles, Jean is on the phone for you,"_

"_Thank you Storm." _ The Professor picked up the phone, "Hello Jean, it hasn't even been a full day yet, how are things with your parents?"

Jean shut her eyes and then opened them. "Alright I guess. Professor, I almost lost control again over a simple comment that my father made. The table started shaking and…"

"But you caught yourself Jean."

"Not exactly, it was my mother. I could have caused serious damage again."

The Professor thought for a moment, "Jean, have you been practicing relaxation techniques? We talked about meditation, Yoga, even quiet time alone."

"No, I let them slip back a bit." Jean's eyes widened, "Oh gosh, I let my calming techniques slip, Professor, if that is all it is maybe I could…"

"Jean, I am certain that is a large part of it, but you of all people should know that the mansion is far from quiet. Spend some time at home, get your techniques back up, start University and then come for visits."

"So you still don't want me back?" A few pictures fell off the side table and Jean sighed.

"I have a proposition for you Jean."

"Do I get a say in it," she asked with a bit of a bite. She levitated the pictures up off the floor and put them back to the table as she listened.

"Of course my girl. You take your courses and get your major. I believe you will become a Doctor, of what I can not say. However, I know of a house that could always use an extra hand in the infirmary. Are you interested?"

Jean smiled, "How could I say no to you Professor?"

He chuckled, "However you must get your own needs taken care of first."

"I will, I will do whatever it takes."

"I am glad to hear that Jean. He looked around him. All the students were gathered on all sides of him. "Jean, would you mind if I put you on speaker phone for a moment?"

"They are all hovering, aren't they?"

"Yes indeed, good news travels fast around here."

"Go ahead Professor." Charles hit speaker phone and it was mad chaos.

"Hi Jean!" "We already miss you," "Bobby's driving us nuts without you here," Rogue gave Gambit a bloody nose," "Kitty's an emotional mess," "Scott keeps driving off," "Tomorrow is supposed to be our dance off."

Jean's smile widened a bit but her eyes were sad. "Sounds like I am missing out on a lot," she told the group.

She heard laughter on the other end followed by, "Get outa mah way. Professor, can ya turn off speaker phone?" Rogue gave her death glare to everyone around the phone and said, "Shoo." There were grumbles and mutterings as the Professor handed Rogue the phone. "So how's life in the quiet zone?"

Jean was in shock. She'd never in a million years expect Rogue to speak with her, especially not after the near death experience the day before. "Um, it's, well too quiet."

"Well that's a shame," Rogue said sarcastically.

Jean shook her head at this comment. Typical Rogue, complaining of wanting space and quiet while deep down wanting to be close. "So, are you still taking the kids to the arcade tomorrow?"

Rogue sighed, "Ah don't really 'ave a choice. They've been practicin' all week. Ah can't le' 'em down now." Rogue looked over and saw Logan. He gave her a knowing nod. "Well, Ah 'ave t' give ya back to the Prof. "Ave a good nigh' Jean."

"Bye Rogue."

Rogue handed the phone back over and walked over to Logan. "Good job Stripes, I'm proud of ya."

"It was jus' a phone call Logan."

He snorted, "Sure Stripes, just a phone call." She rolled her eyes and Logan caught it. He shook his head. He wouldn't say anything this time, she was already stressed enough.


	22. Apologies

**Chapter 22: Apologies**

It was Saturday morning and Jubilee, Sam, Jamie, Amara and Rahne were bouncing with excitement and nerves. "I wonder if we get to choose the songs," Sam said.

"No way, this is supposed to be a fun "training" exercise," Jubilee reminded him, "Rogue will pick the songs."

"How do you know," Rahne asked.

"Just a gut feeling Rahne."

Rogue walked down the stairs and the teens looked at her. "What? We ain't leavin' f'r another three hours. G' find somethin' t' do." The group dashed off to the Rec. Room and turned on the TV.

As Rogue started walking towards the kitchen she got the feeling that she was being watched. "Come out come out wherever ya are Swamp Rat." Rogue waited but Remy didn't emerge from his hiding place. Rogue sighed. "If ya don' come out Ah can't give ya a proper apology f'r breakin' your nose." _'If that doesn't draw 'im out Ah don' know what will.'_

Remy stepped out from around the corner, "Is m' Cherie actually desole?" (sorry?)

Rogue turned around and looked at Remy's face. His nose had a strip of bandage over it keeping it in place to help it heal properly. Rogue put her head down placing her three middle fingers on her forehead. She closed her eyes and quietly said, "Qui Remy, Je suis desole." (Yes Remy, I am sorry.)

Remy walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "C'est un accord Cherie." (It is alright darling.) She leaned into his chest. How could he be so forgiving so fast? He'd come to check on her and she'd plowed him in the face sending him to the infirmary. She sighed and he pulled her closer. "So, who wants a good breakfast?"

Rogue chuckled and turned her head slightly upwards to catch his eye, "Are ya cookin'?"

"Qui Cherie who else would make y' breakfast at 10:30 in de mornin'?" Rogue shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and the orange juice from the fridge, while Remy grabbed two frying pans, eggs, bread and sausages. He made Rogue a fresh pot of coffee and poured her a mug full and handed it to her.

Fifteen minutes later the smell of scrambled eggs, french toast, sausages and coffee wafted through the mansion drawing other slow risers to the kitchen. Kitty phased through her bed all the way through the floor landing on the main level of the house. She then phased through the door of the kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes and saw a limited amount of food. "Oh, like did I miss breakfast or something?"

Rogue looked at Remy, "Ah think ya might need t' make more. Ah thought I jus' heard…" 'Bamph!' "Kurt," she finished.

Kurt turned to her, "Ja, did you vant something Rogue?"

She looked at him, "No, Ah was jus' tellin' Remy he needs t' make more breakfast."

"But Cherie, dis was your breakfast."

"Ya well now ya've drawn a crowd." She turned to the door where Bobby was entering followed by Logan. She looked back to Remy, "Like Ah said ya've drawn a crowd so Ah suggest ya eat as ya cook." She cocked her head to the side giving him a 'you don't have a choice' smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Y' be payin' f'r dis Cherie."

"Sure Ah will, on the dance mat Rems." She gave him another cocky look.

He pouted and then went back to cooking muttering, "Femme." (Woman.)

"Ah heard that," Rogue said as she cleared her dishes. Remy put his thumbs on his head wiggled his fingers and stuck out his tongue. "Vraiment Remy, tu regard un bebe. (Really Remy, you look like a baby.)

Rogue left the kitchen and popped her head in the Rec. Room. "We leave at 1:00 t' head t' the arcade. Ah hope ya'll had breakfast. If ya didn't Ah suggest ya grab a quick snack or lunch b'fore we leave." On that note Rogue headed upstairs to change out of her pajamas into comfortable clothing that wasn't too heavy. She needed something that she could move in when it came time to beat the teens and humiliate Remy.

When noon hit Jamie headed into the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Jubilee threw some vegetable beef soup on for her and Rahne while Sam and Amara grabbed one of the pre-made pasta meals and tossed it in the microwave to cook.

By the time everyone was fed and the dishes were cleaned up, or tossed in the dishwasher it was 1:00. Rogue gathered all her Juniors and grabbed the keys to the SUV. The group looked at one another. "Um, Rogue, those are Jean's keys."

"Ah know that Amara an' Ah'm covered." Rogue pulled out a note from her pocket.

_To Rogue: Rogue, while I am gone you will need to take over driving the teens places. (No one wants to die at Kitty's hands.) Scott won't be happy about this, in fact he will probably put up a fight, but use my SUV to get large groups around, I know your bike can't do that. I am sure that Sam and Jubilee will be attempting to get their licenses soon and will require a car to practice in along with a licensed driver, (Get the hint?) _

_Jean_

The group read the note. "We get to practice driving lessons in Jeans car?" Jubilee was shocked and excited.

"Yeah but Ah 'ave t' be the licensed driver, so that means ya run on mah schedule, got it?"

"Sure Rogue, we're flexible." Sam gave her a small smile.

Rogue closed her eyes, shook her head and took in a deep breath. "Alrigh' than, everyone get in, we're off."

As the group left the mansion they passed by Scott who was coming back after one of his long solo drives. He caught a glimpse of the SUV leaving the mansion. "Jean!" Scott called out and then ran into the mansion.

"Professor, Professor!" Scott raced in the front doors and then threw open the doors to the Professors office. "Professor, I just saw Jean's SUV leaving, is she back?"

The Professor sighed, "No Scott, she is still with her family."

"But then who…?"

Ororo gave a small smile and the Professor continued, "Jean left Rogue in charge of her SUV with very specific instructions on when it is to be used."

"Rogue!" Scott was shocked and mad.

"Got a problem with that Shades," Logan asked entering the room. He looked at the Professor, "Kids are off for "training" Chuck. Still don't see why they couldn't have done it here."

"Rogue promised them that she would take them to the arcade for training today and despite everything that has happened this week she has kept her word Logan."

He sighed and let out a small grunt, "Yeah I know I should be proud of her for that."

"Aren't you Logan?" Ororo looked at Logan with a questioning face.

"Course I am 'Ro', guess I'm just a little surprised is all. Thursday evening she stayed in her room, yesterday I could barely get her up for training in the afternoon. Hell I don't know if she ate yesterday. Today she comes downstairs and Gumbo makes her breakfast and then she's off to an arcade."

Storm nodded, "I understand Logan, everyone has been a little out of sorts since Jean left. Perhaps it will be good for all of them to get out. After all, I do believe that Remy is going there after training to attempt to beat Rogue. It might be entertaining for all."

"Are ya going Storm?"

"Perhaps, I may watch from a distance."

Logan turned to Scott, "Alright Shades, looks like we need your car." Scott's jaw tightened. "Listen Cyc, I won't scratch her promise. If you want to come you can drive but I would like to get there before the action ends."

"Professor, I just got back and…"

"I understand Scott; it is only for the afternoon. No one is saying you have to go, I believe Logan is merely asking to borrow the car so Storm is not on the motorcycle."

Scott's eyes shifted between the three adults in the room from behind his glasses. "Just for this afternoon?" He looked at Logan.

"Yep."

"Fine."

Logan took the keys from Scott and walked Storm out of the room. "See you later Charles. Thanks for the wheels Shades."

As they got in the car they met Remy in the garage. "Ready to get whipped on the dance mat Gumbo?" Logan snickered.

Remy looked over and decided to ride along with Logan. After all why waste gas on three vehicles when you could use two and have fun irritating the man that is your girls' father figure? "Remy no loose dis time, Remy been practicin' with de munchkins. Remy plan t' win t'day." He gave a broad smile to the two in the front.

'_This is going to be an interesting afternoon,'_ thought Storm.


	23. Music And Meditation

**Chapter 23: Music And Meditation**

When Rogue and her group got to the arcade they had to wait for a few kids to finish their turns on the DDR. They seemed to take forever in Rogue's opinion so she bought the group some drinks and noticed Storm, Logan and Remy entering. "Stay 'ere f'r a moment," she instructed the group, "'cept y' Sam, wait at the machine." Sam went to guard the machine for when the boys had finished playing.

Rogue walked over to the adults, "What are y' doin' 'ere? Ah told ya t' come after trainin'"

Logan spoke first, "Oh come on Stripes, how were we to know when you were done? Besides, Storm wanted to watch Remy get creamed from a distance."

Storm looked at him, "I didn't say that Logan! I said I thought it would be entertaining."

Rogue scowled, "Fine, jus' stay outa mah way."

"No problem Kid."

"See y' on de dance mats Cherie." Remy gave her a cocky look.

Rogue raised her hand and Logan grabbed it. "Save it for the floor Rogue."

Rogue glared at them, "Fine, Ah 'ave trainin' anyway." With that she stomped off just in time to see the two teens leave the metal dance surface and Sam climb on.

When she got to the game she said, "Ah would like Amara an' Rahne t' go first." Sam stepped off and the girls stepped on. Rogue stuck in some money and scrolled through the songs. Finally she selected 'Devil In Disguise.' The music started off slowly, _You look like an angel… walk like an angel…_ The girls slowly moved their feet up, to the left, back and up again. Suddenly the music sped up. _You're the devil in disguise…_

Rahne was surprised at herself, she had only fumbled four times. She had expected to have messed up completely by this point. Amara had only gotten two wrong and was beginning to become nervous. It was only the beginning of the song and she had messed up. _You fool me with your… _

The group cheered the two girls on while the three observers tried to tell what was going on. At the end Amara had won and Rahne walked off the mat to join the group. "Alright Jamie, g' join Amara."

Jamie hopped up where Rahne had been and Rogue scrolled back through the songs. This time she chose 'Bring It All Back.' _'More o' a challenge f'r Amara but nothin' Jamie can't handle,' _were Rogue's thoughts_. _ The instruments began and the two jumped sideways to hit the up and left arrows. _Bring it all back…_

Amara was slightly tired from the earlier song but was doing well only missing one arrow. Jamie's feet were practically flying. He hadn't missed one arrow yet. _Hold on to what you try to be your individuality, when the world is on your shoulders…_ Rogue studied the two dancing. She needed to give Jamie more active exercises, he was moving three times as fast as he normally did at home and had good control not bumping into anyone.

_Try not to worry 'bout a thing, enjoy the good…_ Storm's eyes were wide, "Are you seeing this Logan? Any faster and I would almost call him pietro."

Logan continued to watch before answering. "Ya know 'Ro' he is the youngest. He has a lot of spare energy."

"I suppose you are right Logan." _Don't you know what they say, things are sent to…_

By the time the song ended Amara was wiped. Rogue sent her and Rahne over to get some water and told them to come right back. "Right than, Jubilee up ya come."

"What are you playing Rogue?"

"How 'bout 'Buenos Aries'?" She gave them a challenging smile.

Jamie and Jubilee looked at one another. "Bring it on," said Jubilee. This time there was no intro music. Arrows were flying two or three at a time, down right, left up, up and down. _What's new Buenos Aries? I'm new…_

In the Grey house Jean was sitting on her bedroom floor with her legs crossed. She was taking in deep breaths while listening to calming ocean sounds. To her surprise she was slowly relaxing. '_I really didn't think this would help, of course the Professor almost always knew what was best.'_ There was a knock on her door, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Mrs. Grey stood in the doorway. "Your father would like to know if you want a hamburger or hot dog for lunch, or one of each." Elaine smiled on the inside. It was good to see her daughter working on regaining control.

Jean took in another breath and said, "Please tell dad that I will have two hot dogs." She then closed her eyes.

"Ok, I will call you when lunch is ready." Mrs. Grey shut the door. She knew Jean needed time, but she was feeling shut out. _'Perhaps we can talk about it over lunch.' _At least that is what she hoped.

Jean opened her eyes and tuned off the ocean sounds CD. A tear trickled down her cheek. She hadn't meant to see into her mothers mind, she had been so relaxed she was hit hard. _'Mom feels like I am shutting down. No, I am trying to keep them safe.'_ Jean was hurt. She had been working hard today to regain control.

She stood up and walked over to the window wiping the tear away from her cheek. She looked out over her neibourhood. The only change from the last time she was home was that the snow was gone and green grass had replaced it. She could also hear the occasional sound of splashing from a neibours' pool.

Mrs. Grey raised her hand to knock on Jean's door, "Come in," Jean called.

Her mother opened the door, "Jean, lunch is ready," she turned away and then said, "Sweetheart you should let people knock before you answer for them."

Jean turned away from the window and headed down the stairs behind her mother. "Sorry," she said softly. Another tear escaped running down her right cheek. She missed the institute so much. She was wondering how the dance off was going in the arcade. She had wanted to go but all the adults, both at home and in the institute had thought it best that she stay away to avoid any conflicts that may cause unnecessary damage to objects or people. Jean was not pleased, but she was able to control her anger so no objects fell off of shelves. This pleased everyone in the house.

In the arcade you could hardly tell what direction Jamie and Jubilee's feet were moving. _Stand back you wanna know what… And if ever I go to far… _"Woo hoo, go Jamie!" Sam had his arm in the air with a fist twirling it around like a lasso.

"Jube's you are so going to win," Amara called. _Don't hold back you are certain to impress…_ Rahne was cheering them both on each time they scored without missing. _And if ever I go too far, it's because of the things you are, beautiful town…_

"Hey Storm, who d' ya tink is gonna win?"

Storm looked at Remy, "Is this a betting question?"

"Non, only if y' wan' it t' be." He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I am not betting on the kids, teens, children, oh," Storm got slightly flustered. "I am not betting on Rogue's team."

Remy chuckled, "Ok Storm, 'ow 'bout y' Monsieur Claws?"

Logan took his eyes off the dancers for a moment. "Me, I'm saving my bets for when you are on the floor with Stripes." He gave Remy an evil smile.

_Just a little touch of, just a little touch of star quality!_ Jamie and Jubilee were catching their breath while the rest of the group went crazy. "That was awesome," Sam cried out excitedly.

"Yeah, you two can really move," Amara said as she high-fived them.

Jamie stepped off the mat letting Sam on. "Hey Sam," Jamie called through pants, "Good luck man." Sam nodded and turned his attention to the screen.

Rogue stuck more money in the game machine and selected, 'Rock 'n' Roll Is Here To Stay.' Jamie and Amara danced together along with the music. Rogue grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of them. _Rock 'n' roll is here to stay it will never die…_

Sam attempted fancy footwork only to miss five arrows. "Dang it!" Rogue shook her head, even on a dance mat cannonball had to show off loosing points. _It was meant to be that way… _

Rahne grabbed Jamie from Amara and started swinging around with him leaving Amara grooving alone with a huge smile. Rogue snapped another picture. _Rock 'n' roll will always be it will go down in history!_

After lunch Jean decided she would take a walk. After the nice family chat at lunch she needed to be alone away from the house.

_**Lunch Time**_

"Jean, I am worried. You are staying in your room all day."

Jean shrugged, "I am supposed to be alone to practice calming techniques mom."

"Yes, but," Mrs. Grey sighed.

"What your mother means is that we are here for you. You don't need to shut us out. We are family and family help out one another." Elaine gave a nod. John had hit it right on.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Jean whispered.

Her parents shook their heads, "Jean we have been through this," John said, "We will deal with things as they come up. There is no need to isolate yourself."

Jean cleared her dishes and put away the mustard and ketchup. She then headed outside.

_**Current**_

Jean walked to the park where she used to play as a small child, it looked much smaller now. _'Well I was much smaller back then so it looked huge.'_ Jean went and sat on one of the swings and sighed. The Professor had got her to drive Jamie and Rahne to the elementary school a few times. It had a park similar to the one she was at, only it was larger.

She then saw some children coming towards the park and decided to leave. She got up and walked down the opposite path to head back home. The air was calm; perhaps she would sit outside and meditate. _'Maybe that will get mom and dad off my back.'_

Jamie grabbed Amara so that all the teens were dancing. _Everybody rock…Rock 'n' roll will always be our ticket…_ By the end Sam walked off and looked at Jubilee. "Jubes, you rock."

She smiled, "Thanks Sam."

The group looked at one another as Rogue stepped up beside Jubilee. "Well done Jubilee, ya made it t' the end."

Logan nudged Storm, "'Ro', it's the finals."

Storm paid the man at the snack bar and picked up her drink. "Who is it Logan?"

"Jubilee against Rogue."

"Hmm, Jubilee is quite good at video games, this should be interesting."

"My money goes on m' Rogue."

"No bets against the kids Gumbo!"

"But Wolvie, dey ain't kids no more! Rogue said so," Remy wined.

"No Remy," Storm said firmly.

"Y' two ain't n' fun." Logan just snorted in response.

Back home Jean found a soft section of grass. She sat down and let the limited light breeze surround her and flow through her hair. She loved the feeling and realized that the last time she had done this was after her power surge when Rogue had drained the extra energy away saving her life.

No matter what she did or where she went she could only think of the institute, Scott, Rogue, her other friends and team mates, but mostly the Professor. _'Let it go girl, you will see them again.'_

Jubilee looked at Rogue, "Hey Rogue, I know this is supposed to be "training" and all, but can I make a bet with you?"

Rogue looked at the seventeen year old girl. "What kind o' be Jubilee?"

Jubilee took a swig of water and swallowed. She then said, "Kitchen duty, if I win you do my kitchen duty and visa versa, are you game?"

Rogue nodded but added, "Ya 'ave t' 'ave mah coffee ready by 6:15 in the mornin', still game?"

"I actually was talking about cleaning up after meals."

'_It was a good try.' _ "Cleanin' huh?" Jubilee nodded. "Fine, you're on f'r a full week."

"Deal."

"Oh man," Sam said half worried half excited. "This is going to be crazy."

The girls all looked at him and then Rogue selected 'Lifestyles Of the Rich And The Famous.' The drums started in the background and Rogue and Jubilee had their feet hitting arrows up, down, both left and right, as well as both up and right. _Always see it on TV, or read in… _

The team watched in anticipation Jamie and Rahne bouncing on their toes. _All they do is piss and moan… _ The adults knew that the two were deep in concentration and quietly walked towards the group. They looked up but Ororo shook her head. The last thing they needed was Rogue realizing they were there and losing concentration because of it. _I'd like to see them spend a week livin' life out… _

Rogue was ahead by 35 points, not much when it came to a DDR game system. Jubilee was determined to catch up and not miss anymore arrows. _Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, they're always complainin'… _Rogue missed an arrow_. 'Hell no, Ah'm not doin' 'er kitchen duty.' _Rogue knew Jubilee was good, she had watched them practice without them knowing she was there. She was not surprised that she was competing against her. _Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife and theses no such…_

Rogue jumped sideways so she could hit both the up and down arrows turning back to hit the right plate. Jubilee turned the opposite way to hit the same arrows. Left, up down, left and down. _If they could spend a day or two walkin' in someone else's shoes, I'd think they'd stumble and they'd fall…_

Both girls missed the up arrow. Jubilee was ahead by 40 points. Rogue hit the left and right arrows and then the right and up. She caught up to Jubilee in points while Jubilee fell behind again as she missed the left arrow. She had not been quick enough to pull her left leg from the back arrow. _If money is such a problem well they got mansions, think we should rob them…_

Rogue knew if Kitty was here she would be squealing with how tight the competition was right now. Right and up, right and down, left, down, up and down, right and left. No misses. Rogue was ahead by 20 points. _We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes…_

'_Maybe I shouldn't have bet with her,'_ Jubilee thought. Rogue had been stressed and Jubilee thought she wouldn't focus on the game, especially since Logan, Remy and Storm were there.

'_Lit' monster tryin' t' get outa kitchen duty. I'll show 'er what 'appens when ya try t' skip chores.' _ Amara grabbed Rogue's phone and snapped a picture of the girls on the dance mats and then the scores. _Lifestyles of the rich and famous, lifestyles of the…_

The group went from silent to wild cheering. Rogue won by 15 points. "Well done Jubilee, Ah won' ever underestimate ya with a video game."

"Thanks, so does this mean I still have to do your kitchen duty?"

Rogue looked at her, "Y' made the bet Jubes, what d' ya think?"

"I guess that is a yes." Rogue nodded. "You are on next week?"

"Ya, so that means Ah'm off this week an' next."

Remy looked at them, "'Ey, ya made bets!" He turned to Logan, "Wolvie, dey made bets, 'ow come we couldn't?"

Rogue turned to him, "It was over kitchen duty Swamp Rat."

"But it still be a bet."

"Yeah, but it was my idea," Jubilee informed him.

Remy pouted and Rogue looked at him rolling her eyes, "Hey Swamp Rat, are ya comin' up here or not?"

Remy's pout turned into a wicked grin, "Qui!"

"Rogue," Jubilee called to her.

"Ya Jubilee?"

"He can beat me so be careful."

Rogue took this new information into careful consideration. She'd just won by the skin of her teeth a moment ago. _'Maybe some pretty backgrounds will throw him off.'_ Rogue selected 'Viva Las Vegas' as their first song.

'_So m' Cherie tinks pretty woman throw me off.'_ He chuckled on the inside and he smirked at her. _'T' bad de only belle femme is beside moi.'_

Storm turned to Logan, "Now we can bet, and my money goes on Remy for this song."

"What? With that background 'Ro', you are on."

_Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on… _ Up, left, up, down, right, down. _Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn… _ No misses from Rogue or Remy. Up and down, down and left, up and right. _'He's been practicin' alright,'_ Rogue noted.

'_She still good an' she never come t' de mat at 'ome. I datin' a natural dancer, whoo hoo!'_ The two were having a blast even if they wouldn't show it at the moment. _There's a thousand pretty women waiting out there, and they're all livin'…_ Left and right, down and left, up and down, up and right. One down arrow missed by Rogue, "No," she hissed under her breath.

Remy heard her and smirked, "What' de matter Cherie?" Rogue wanted to punch him so badly but ignored his comment. Somehow she would win, even if it was only two out of three songs. _Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas. How I wish that there were more than the twenty-four hours…_

They made a square, left, up, right, down followed by random double and single arrows. Right and down, left and up, left, right, up and down. _There is Black Jack and Poker and the Roulette wheel, a fortune won and lost…_Remy missed two left arrows, "Non!"

Rogue snickered, "What's the matter Swamp Rat?" The Juniors were watching while bouncing and dancing. Logan and Ororo thought this song suited both the young adults, especially Remy when it came to cards and betting. _Viva Las Vegas with your neon flashin' and your… Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime, turnin' night into daytime…_

They kept on moving, right, up, right, left. Up and left, right and left, right and down, left and down. Feet flew as the two danced. Ororo smiled at the young teens. It wasn't often that all the various ages got together for outings such as these. She and Logan could tell that Rogue and Remy were having fun by the slight comment, snicker or twitch of the mouth. _If I wind up broke up I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time…_

Rogue missed a double right /back jump while Remy missed a single up arrow. "Almost finished Logan," Storm smiled.

"It ain't done yet 'Ro'," Logan said.

_I'm gonna give it everything I've got, Lady luck please let the dice…_ Rogue passed Remy's score as he was distracted by some flames surrounding cards and dice in the background. _Let me shoot a seven with every…_

Remy recovered just in time to see Rogue's score increase by fifty points. He needed some doubles with no misses. Up and right, left and right, down, up and left, left, right, right and left, up and down. _Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, Viva, viva Las…_ Rogue gave Remy a smile with devilish eyes, "Ah knew the background would distract ya."

Remy pulled her over, "Oh really Cherie," he whispered in her ear, "well den maybe Remy select de next song an' see 'ow well ya do with m' selection."

She pushed herself off of him back onto her mat, "Alrigh' than make ya selection." She looked over her shoulder at Logan, "Hey Logan, keep score f'r us will ya?"

"Already taken care of Stripes, you 1, Gumbo 0. Keep them coming."

"Hey Logan,"

"Ya Stripes?"

"Can we split the winnin's when Ah beat 'im?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Stripes, and maybe we'll do something fun with Storms money."

Rogue smiled and Storm shook her head. What was she going to do with them? 'Born To Hand Jive' was Remy's song choice. "Who's betting what?" Logan looked at Storm and the teens.

"For this song Rogue will win." Logan looked at Jamie, "Oh if she doesn't then I will clean the Rec. Room."

"Jamie, you already have to clean the Rec. Room," Jubilee said. "Choose something else."

"Ok, I'll help you in the kitchen next week if she looses."

"Done."

At home Jean had gone inside and was looking up both private and public Medical Universities online. Jean wanted to stay in New York if she could; only leaving if she thought there was a better offer elsewhere. She had come across; Columbia University –NY, Mount Sinai School of Medicine- NY, NY and SUNY Upstate Medical University – Syracuse NY / SUNY Downstate Medical Centre – Brooklyn NY.

When she came downstairs she told her parents that she was considering SUNY Upstate Medical University. "Whatever you decide we will support you 100% Jean," her father told her.

"Thanks Dad," Jean replied. She grabbed a snack and a can of pop and went to watch some TV. She flipped through the channels. Not finding anything interesting she turned off the TV slightly irritated and headed back to her room. She lit a vanilla scented candle and turned the oceans sounds CD back on. She needed to remain sane to get through the years to come. Right now it was back to baby steps keeping emotions in check. Jean spoke aloud to no one but herself, "I've done this before, I can do it again."

Storm handed Rogue and Remy some bottled water. Rogue downed half of it at once. She had already done Lifestyles of the Rich and famous, Viva Las Vegas and was now going to attempt Born To Hand Jive. _'Gawd Ah hate Remy. Re-match mah ass. He's already down one.'_

"Here we go Cherie." Instruments started playing and arrows came shooting up two at a time. _Before I was born late one night, my papa said everything's…_ Rogue and Remy were twirling and jumping side-to-side and back to the front at an alarming speed. "Sure ya don't wanna call them Pietro instead," Logan asked Storm.

Storm watched with wide eyes, "I am surprised Rogue has any energy left at all."

"It's an adrenaline rush 'Ro', sort of like being in the DR." _I could barely walk when I milked a cow, when I was three I pushed… _

Right and up, left and up, down and right, down and left. Rogue let loose forgetting why she had come, well almost, it was hard to completely forget while there was cheering going on right behind you. She decided to have fun. _'Ah didn' even know that word was in mah vocabulary, what d' ya know.' _She started moving her whole body to the music. Logan and Storm smiled.

_Townfolk clapped, I was only five, he'll out dance… _Remy felt confused. He thought he had been doing so well, in fact he and Rogue had been tied and now she was flying on her mat not missing a beat. And what was that on her face, a smile! His Cherie was smiling! Remy tried to loosen up but found it was not so easy while getting creamed. _ Born to hand jive baby, born to hand jive… _

There was a break and Rogue glanced over at Remy and laughed, "Remy, relax, you are treating it like a battle." Arrows started to fly again.

"Maybe Remy no treat it like a battle if Remy not be getting' creamed!" Rogue just laughed again and let her feet soar. _How low can you go? How low can you go? How low can…_

Rogue was 228 points ahead of Remy. His look reminded her of last weekend at Chuck E Cheese when Remy first found out she could dance, pure shock and determination. Up and down, left and right, left and down, right and up. Instruments played and the background changed to different dancers and a disco ball came down on the screen. _Higher, higher… Now can you hand jive baby? Oh can you hand jive…_

"I ask again, where ya learn t' dance like dat?" Remy looked at Rogue.

"Rogue smiled and shook her head, "That Rems is called havin' fun, ya should try it." The kids snickered behind her and she turned around. "What fray tell is so damn funny?"

"If you must know Rogue, Remy has loads of fun it's you that needed to cut loose." Storm shut her eyes for a moment; this was likely to go bad any second."

"Well thanks f'r the observation Sam," Rogue said sarcastically. "An' if ya mus' know Ah am havin' fun t'day so don't blow it f'r meh, got it?" Sam nodded, "Good, now where were we?"

"You have creamed Gumbo 2-0," Logan told her.

Rogue's smiled re-appeared, "Right than, thank ya Logan. What song should Ah finish ya with Swamp Rat?"

Remy sighed, "Remy no care, he been beat by his Cherie way too much, it 'urts." He put a hand on his heart.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well Ah'm so very sorry, how 'bout Ah go easy on ya." Remy looked offended at the thought.

"Non, Remy no need sympathy from 'is Rogue."

"Alright than, let's see what we have, shall we?" Rogue scrolled through the songs again and then said, "Ah found a song t' cheer ya up Remy."

_One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride, to the liquor store…_

"Oh of course this one would cheer him up," Logan grumbled. Storm gave him a playful hit on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Oh let them be Logan, they are having fun and she is trying to pull him out of his sulking state. How many times has he done that for her, hmm?"

"Ya, ya I get what you're saying 'Ro', but was it necessary to hit me?"

"Sometimes the answer is yes." Logan said nothing and went back to watching Rogue and Remy duke it out. _So what can I do I really beg you my Lord, to me flirting is just like a sport…_

Remy was all smiles now and Rouge cut loose again thinking how sadly perfect this song was for Remy. _A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side, a little bit…_ Yep, this song was made for men like Remy._ A little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of…_

Rogue and Remy were taping up, left, down, right, right and left. As Rogue jumped from arrow to arrow she swung her shoulders and hips. She had only missed three arrows caused by slight glances at Remy.

Remy was certainly enjoying the choice of song, but he was crashing and burning. His eyes were more focused on Rogue than his screen. Rogue blushed slightly and continued dancing. _A little bit of Jessica, here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man…_

Logan glared at the couple flexing his fingers. Storm gave him a warning look and he sighed. "Just remember it was Rogue who picked the song Logan."

"Oh, I won't forget."

"Logan, if you can't bare to watch go take a walk." Storm was trying everything she could to keep Logan calm. After all, what father or father figure wants to see his girl show off to her boyfriend with a sexy song? Storm couldn't think of one. _Jump up and down, and move it all… Take one step left and one step right, one to the… _

The rest of the teens however were back in full swing dancing. Sam had Jubilee and Amara, Rahne and Jamie were dancing. The girls were taking turns passing Jamie between them. They were having a blast and doing everything in their power to ignore Logan.

Up, left, down, up. Left and up, right and down, left and right, up and down. _Clap your hands once, and clap your hands twice, and if it looks like this… _Rogue threw her hands up swaying them back and forth on the way back down while swiveling and hopping on arrows. _A little bit of Rita's all I need, a little bit of Tina's what I see… A little bit of Mary all night long…_

Right and left, left and up, right, down, up and left, right and left. _Mambo number 5! _ Remy hit the odd square but Rogue had hit his weak spot and she knew it. She was going to milk it for all it was worth. She continued to hop the squares throwing her hands up the odd time and swaying them back down.

_I do all to, fall in love with a girl like you, Cause you can't run and you can't hide, You and me gonna touch the sky…_

Rogue stepped off the mat still swaying a little with a sassy smile leaving Remy glued to the spot with his jaw slightly open.


	24. Seasons

**Chapter 24: Seasons**

Months passed by; Summer turned to Fall and Jamie, Rahne, Amara, Jubilee and Sam started school again. Scott had become a little less irritable once Jean had started calling him from University, and the Professor was happy with Jean's progress at school and the fact that she had regained control over her powers. Jean had decided to stay on campus so she wouldn't be driving back and forth in one of the cars at home, or paying an arm and a leg in taxi fares. Although her parents had been a little reluctant, Jean had convinced them that the campus would feel like the institute in some ways, a spot filled with chaos and quiet at the same time plus she would be able to walk to all her classes and clear her head.

Storm had enjoyed seeing the mixed age group at the arcade. Therefore she encouraged the remaining residents of the mansion of all ages to go out as a group once a month. Everyone had to agree on an activity, or at least the majority ruled when voted. Sometimes it was a movie, mini golf, the arcade, bowling, or even go-cart racing. Of course not everyone wanted to partake, but no was not an option. "It would do you all some good to get out now and again," the Professor had told them. "Once a month as a family here at the institute is not asking much."

Sam and Jubilee had both passed their G1 driving test and were asking Rogue and Scott if they would be the certified licensed drivers in the passengers' seat. Scott always said no. "Hey, Jean left Rogue in charge of taking you two out driving, remember?" Sam and Jubilee walked away heads down.

Rogue shot him a 'how could you do that to them?' glare "Scott, would it kill ya t' take one o' them? Ah'm doin' the best Ah can hopin' b'tween 'em, but Ah can' always do it."

"Ask Logan." He turned his back to Rogue and started walking away.

"SCOTT!" Rogue was tired of his attitude; always waiting by the phone, becoming bossy in training again. Logan had warned him on many occasions to "stop moping and be a man". In those cases Kitty phased the rest of the group out of the room.

Scott stopped and turned to her, "What Rogue, the job was left to you." As he spoke each word was bitter.

Rogue did something she swore she would never do with anyone but Logan, she begged. "Jus' once Scott, Ah 'ave t' go grocery shoppin' an' Kitty an' Ah are goin' out later. All ya gotta do is sit in the car as they drive, is that so bloody difficult?"

"Rogue!" Rogue turned her head away from Scott to face Mystique.

'_Great, mommy dearest walks by and daddy dearest will be hearing about this.'_ "Ah jus' need someone else t' take Jubilee and Sam out drivin' t'day. Ah'm in charge o' shoppin' f'r the mansion an' then Ah 'ave plans t' go out; it's jus' one day! Rogue glared at Scott.

"Just for today?" Mystique looked at the two young adults, "What about Kitty?"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah was given strict instructions not t' let 'er be the licensed driver, she might kill 'em." Rogue ended the sentence as though it was matter of fact. "Hey, would you do it Mystique?"

Mystique shook her head, "Sorry, I may have ID galore but I fly, not drive."

"I jus' need ya t' fake a license, 'ow hard is that!" She groaned and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Remy grabbed her around her waist from behind. "Ahhh! Gawd Remy, ya scared meh 'alf t' death."

"Why so mad belle Cherie? Dis homme givin' ya trouble?" He nodded at Scott.

Rogue leaned back into Remy's grasp, "Ah jus' need someone t' take Sam an' Jubes out drivin' t'day," she said exasperated.

"I take 'em Cherie, de SUV qui?"

"Yes, oh thank ya." Rogue turned around in his arms and gave him a hug.

Scott cleared his throat, "Hum, does Jean know Gambit will be driving her SUV?"

"Nous pouvoir ton char," Remy said to him.

Scott had on a confused look, "What, Remy I have no idea what you just said." Remy shrugged. Scott turned to Rogue, "Rogue, what did he just say to me?"

Rogue turned to Scott, "If ya mus' know he said we could take your car."

Scott leaned back, "Uh no, take Jeans car I am sure the kids know it best. Good luck homme." (man.) Scott turned around and headed towards the den.

"Thanks Scott," Rogue called after him and grabbed his keys. Before he could turn around Rogue had wiggled out of Remy's grasp and ran out the front door.

"My ride! Where's she going with my car?"

Remy chuckled, "Mon ami, I believe she be gettin' food f'r de house."

Scott walked away feeling stupid. Of course his car was going to be used for something and he had practically handed the keys right over. Everyone had agreed the X-Van was too high profile so that was out of the question along with Rogue's Remy's and Logan's motorcycles. They were useless when it came to grocery shopping. This left Jeans SUV and Scott's sporty car to do shopping in, well not anymore, the kids now had the SUV.

When Rogue returned Jamie and Rahne helped her unload the car. Scott walked into the kitchen and the two kids split. "You know Rogue, you could have told me you were taking my car, or at least given me a choice."

Rogue stuck her head in the fridge and put away the milk and juices before answering. She took her head out of the fridge and shut the door. "Why, so ya would say no? Ah told ya Ah needed t' shop an' t' do that Ah needed a car." She put the cereal in the cupboard and then said, "Besides, Remy gave ya a choice, remember?"

Damn it, she'd done it again! Why was he so slow today? _'You haven't heard from Jean in two weeks, that's why.'_ Scott sighed, "Rogue, I'm sorry, I guess I am just, well you know."

She sighed, "Ah know ya miss her Scott, an' Ah know that the phone hasn't been goin' off that much lately." His eyes went to the floor so Rogue continued, "Listen Scott, it's almos' the holidays, she'll probably be 'ome soon." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Rogue, I mean it." Scott turned and left the kitchen leaving Rogue to put away the groceries.

"You know he really needed to hear that Kid."

Rogue spun around, "Logan."

"Everyone desert ya now that the bags are inside?"

"Yep, but ain't that always the case?"

Logan chuckled, "You could say that Stripes." He helped Rogue unpack the rest of the groceries and put them away.

Rogue looked at the empty bags and then at Logan, "Thank ya; this would o' taken meh half the afternoon by mahself."

"All ya got to do is ask Stripes, you know that."

"Right, that's jus' as easy as askin' Scott t' take the kids out drivin'." He flung his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

Suddenly the front door burst open, "ROGUE! Rogue where are you?" Rogue and Logan looked at each other and then took off full speed towards the front door.

When they got to the door Sam was the only one there. Rogue started to panic, "What's the matter? Is someone 'urt? Where's Remy?"

"I did it!" Sam was ready to take off.

"Sam, SAM!" Rogue could see him charging up and she personally didn't want a hole in the wall when winter was approaching. "Calm down an' tell meh why ya are makin' Logan an' meh deaf."

"I did a perfect three point turn and perfect parking between the lines!"

Logan looked at him, "Well, as exciting as that all is maybe you could tone it down a little, some of us have sensitive ears."

Rogue hit Logan on the arm, "Congratulations Sam, Remy mus' be a heck o' a teacher. How'd Jubilee do?"

Jubilee ran through the door, "Finally made that annoying half broken half solid line down the street by the café. You know the one where it goes from one lane into three lanes!"

"Good job, wish Ah could o' been there." Rogue gave the two a smile.

The Professor wheeled over to the bouncing teens. "Did I just hear that we will soon have two new drivers in this house?" He smiled at the ecstatic seven-teen year olds.

Remy walked in and closed the door. "Rogue, ya teach the garcon et fille well. Dey drive like dey be pros." (boy and girl)

Rogue looked at Remy with a stern face, "No speedin'?"

"Non."

"No runnin' red lights?"

"Non."

"No passin' on solid lines?"

"Non."

"They stop at all the stop signs?"

"Qui."

"Slow down in school zones?"

"Qui, what with de drill Cherie?"

"Ah jus' had t' check that's all." Logan snickered, he knew Rogue would never follow all the rules herself so to hear her check if the kids had was comical in his opinion. Rogue gave him a brief glare and snapped at him, "What Logan?"

"Nothing Stripes, just can't wait to see you follow all the rules of the road, let alone any rules for that matter." He snickered again.

"Oh shut up Logan, Ah'm not that bad." Rogue crossed her arms.

"Yeah, whatever you say Stripes." Logan pushed her forwards towards Remy. "Get outa here Kid."

Rogue was getting ready to attack when she realized what Logan was doing. Remy grabbed Rogue's arm and opened the door pulling her out. "Merci Wolvie!"

The Professor looked at Logan skeptically, "What, I don't need him in my hair and I don't need Shades making her grouchy."

"I see, so you were hoping for some peace and quiet."

"That pretty much sums it up Chuck."

The Professor turned around and wheeled away with a smile and shake of his head. _'First Gambit's not allowed near Rogue and now Logan's handing her over to him.' _The Professor thought about this for a moment. He then realized that Gambit had been with them for two years now and there had always been a spark between Rogue and Remy. Logan must have finally accepted it.

Rogue and Remy stood on the front lawn, "So Cherie, what ya wanna do?"

"Ah jus' kind o' wanna stay 'ere. Ah'm goin' out later, remember?"

"Qui, s' 'ow bout a card game or a walk Cherie, dat is unless y' 'ave another idea." He gave her his famous smirk.

"Ugh, Remy sometime's Ah wonder why Ah put up with ya." She shut her eyes.

Remy whispered into her ear, "Dats easy Cherie, ya love dis Cajun." He grabbed her picked her up and then tackled her.

"No! No Remy!" Rogue squirmed away and made a mad dash. Remy watched her run and removed his staff from his coat pocket. He took a run and leapt onto one of the balconies landing silently. Rogue looked behind her. "Swamp Rat, Ah know you're there, show ya'self."

Remy climbed off the balcony without making a sound. He dropped right behind her, "Boo."

Rogue jumped and spun around, "Y' are gonna pay f'r that!" She chased him around the yard until he had her pinned and breathless from laughing. "Ah, Ah gi-give Remy, ple-please," she took in broken gulps of air. "Remy," she squealed, "Arre`te!" (STOP!)

Remy let her go and collapsed on the grass beside her. He loved to hear her laugh even if it resulted in the odd punch later on. The two simply lay there looking up at the sky. It was a clear day hardly a cloud in sight. "Tu belle quand tu rire Rogue." (You beautiful when you laugh Rogue.)

Rogue turned to face him and smiled. She then saw a figure bouncing towards her in pink. "No, it's Kitty."

Remy looked in the same direction as Rogue, "Bonjour Chaton, 'ow can Remy 'elp y'?"

"Actually I like need Rogue."

Rogue reluctantly sat up, "What d' ya need Kit? Ah thought we were jus' hittin' the movie theatre."

"We are, but I thought we could like get a pizza or something first."

"Fine Kitty, but why are ya buggin' meh now, it's only…" Rogue looked at her watch and was surprised. "It's already 5:00! Kit, why'd ya wait so long!"

Kitty blushed, "Well, um you see…"

Remy looked at Kitty's reaction to Rogue's question. "The chaton was spying on us, qui Chaton?"

Kitty's blush darkened, "You just looked like you were having fun so I like didn't want to bother you."

Rogue stood up, "Ah so wanna punch ya right now Kitty, but instead Ah will settle f'r pizza."

Kitty backed away, "Sorry, please don't punch me."

"Ah said Ah would settle f'r pizza, what more d' ya want?"

"Kitty ran to the car. Rogue shook her head and followed.

"Au revoir," (bye) Remy called. Rogue climbed in the car and Kitty started the engine. _'Oh Gawd, Ah 'ope Ah don' die.'_ Kitty took off at a record speed, _'An' Logan says Ah don' follow the rules o' the road.'_

After two slices of pepperoni pizza and a drink, Rogue took the keys from Kitty and drove to the theatre. The girls got tickets to see Resident Evil, two small popcorn and medium drinks. Rogue studied the character 'Alice' and her moves, while Kitty tried to stifle screams. She knew Rogue would never let her forget this. _'Sure Kitty, you like fight real bad guys, but in a movie you like totally freak out.'_

When they got back home Storm was in the lobby. "So girls, did you have a good time?"

"Oh ya it was great Storm. Ah learned some new moves an' Kitty freaked out. It was worth the $24.00."

"Like whatever, I so get to like choose the next movie." Kitty walked away and headed upstairs.

Storm watched her disappear and then looked at Rogue, "So what did you see?"

"Resident Evil," Rogue told her. "What Ah don' get is that movies are fake, loads o' parts were obviously Hollywood an' she was screamin', go figure." She smiled and walked away to get ready for bed. It had been a long day.

The weather became colder and soon it was Winter. Rogue was reluctant to take Sam and Jubilee out driving. They told her that they didn't mind too much because they had exams and one form of stress was bad enough.

The five teens were counting down the days until the holidays, so Storm had bought them an advent calendar filled with chocolates to share. The calendar was a mix of all the holidays represented in December so some days the chocolate had a picture of a Dradel, sometimes a Stocking, or other times a Mkeka along with various other generic symbols such as gifts.

On the 22nd Rogue picked up Jamie and Rahne from school and they were practically bouncing off the seats. "It's the holidays, the holidays. No more school for two and a half weeks, or something like that," Jamie was singing.

"Ok ya two, d' ya wanna come with meh t' get Sam, Amara and Jubilee, or d' ya wanna go 'ome?"

"We'll come," said Rahne.

"Fine, but that means ya gotta sit down, Jamie Ah'm takin' 'bout you." Rogue looked in the rearview mirror and Jamie sat down wiggling in his seat. _'Maybe Ah should o' dropped 'em off' _she thought.

The teenagers were waiting by the front steps. As soon as they saw the SUV pull up they made a beeline for it. "Get us out of here," Amara said.

"Bad day?" Rogue looked at the group.

"Uh, no, but it is the holidays so let's roll," Sam shouted.

Rogue remembered those days not too long ago and understood all too well where they were all coming from. She drove back to the mansion where they were greeted by the holiday spirit. _Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all…_

The mansion was filled with excitement and cheerful spirits. _Dradel dradel dradel, I made… _Presents were under the tree, Storm and Logan had put the lights up outside and

Remy had put the turkey and ham in the oven after breakfast so they would be ready for dinner.

Rahne slid in one of her Disney Christmas CD's _To each his own my friend, you know how to…_ Remy grabbed Rogue and they started dancing. _… making Christmas specials I'm a cut above the rest._ When they finished dancing they left the Rec. Room laughing.

It was dark outside with only a few stars in the sky. A taxi pulled up outside of the institute and a woman stepped out paying the driver. She stood there in the cold looking at the enormous house. She had ear buds in and was listening to Barbra Streisand. _I don't know why I'm frightened, I know my way… _ She took in a breath and walked towards the door pausing when she heard excited laughter.

_The whispered conversations, in overcrowded hallways, the atmosphere…_ She hadn't told anyone she was coming, she had wanted it to be a surprise, but now she was, well frightened. She hesitated a little bit longer and listened to running feet and felt fresh soft snowflakes fall on her cheek. _Feel the magic in the making, why everything's as if we never said goodbye…_

She walked to the door and knocked. "I've got it," she heard a young mans voice say. Scott opened the door and stared dumbstruck.

"Scott, who is it?" Storm called.

"Hello Scott, Merry Christmas," Jean stepped forwards.

"Jean, is it really you?"

"Look at you Mr. Summers; I'm gone for half a semester and you're falling apart." She smiled at him. _ I'm trembling now, you can't know how…_

"Oh God I've missed you Jean. Come inside you must be freezing."

Storm walked over towards the door as it shut. "Jean, oh child this is a wonderful surprise. Come in and have some hot chocolate, we were just decorating the tree."

"Thank you Storm, a hot chocolate sounds wonderful." _ I've come home at…_

"_Hello Jean, we have missed you."_

"_Hello Professor, I have missed you all too."_

The Professor wheeled himself over beside Jean, "Shall we," he asked. The two entered the Rec. Room where all the laughter was coming from. "I hate to interrupt our fun but we have a guest."

"JEAN!" Jean was rushed by Jamie and Rahne. Single hugs followed by everyone else except Mystique.

Jean looked at the Professor, "Where is she?"

"She was down here a moment ago, perhaps the kitchen, would you like me to…"

"No thank you Professor."

He smiled at her, "Very well, I trust you remember your way around."

She let out a small laugh, "How could I forget this place? I have only been gone six months but I lived here for twelve years." She smiled down at him, "I will find her." With that Jean left the Professors side.

She walked into the hall and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey Red."

"Hi Logan."

Logan froze and spun around, "Jean, when did you get here?"

Jean turned around and said, "About twenty minutes ago, well to be more accurate ten outside five in the doorway and five inside."

"Well Merry Christmas Red."

"Merry Christmas Logan."

Jean carried on towards the kitchen where she saw Rogue drinking a hot chocolate at the long table while Remy was checking the dinner. Jean closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and then exhaled. She stepped in the doorframe, "Merry Christmas Rogue."

Rogue almost dropped her mug but Jean caught it using her telekinesis. "Jean," Rogue was in shock but recovered once Remy nudged her. "Merry Christmas Jean," she responded. "You are just in time for dinner did you want something to drink?"

Jean nodded, "Storm said there was hot chocolate that might be nice."

Remy grabbed a mug and made Jean a quick hot chocolate plopping some marshmallows in. "Here ya go, careful she's 'ot." He handed Jean her drink and she sat down across from Rogue.

"So I hear things are busy here, tell me what I've missed."

Rogue thought for a moment, _'who was this Jean?'_ "Well, Ah've been usin' your SUV as instructed. Sam an' Jubilee both got their G1, Kitty's drivin' hasn't changed, Scott's been moping since ya've been gone, the X-Men haven't had any major crimes t' deal with. In fact things are pretty calm 'ere. How 'bout y', how's University?"

"Oh, it's great; I didn't realize how much I actually missed school."

"Can Ah cut ya off and say Ah think ya are nuts, but continue."

"Well Rogue it's just that I didn't have anything to do here, at least now I am occupied, and the Professor says that once I get my degree I can work in the infirmary."

"So ya will be back." Rogue said this with a little more excitement than she had intended.

"This is the only place that truly feels like home Rogue, I am sure you can relate."

"Ah guess so, but Ah do miss the South sometimes. However Ah couldn't find any other place like this out there." The girls gave small brief smiles before setting the table.

Remy rang a bell and feet could be heard walking or running, Kurt could be heard with a 'bamph' surrounded by black smoke and Kitty could be seen dashing through the wall. Jean couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I've missed the chaos here so much."

Remy carved the turkey while Logan sliced the ham and Rogue and Storm brought out the vegetables, potatoes, gravy, stuffing, yorksure puddings and cranberry sauce. Once everyone was seated the food was passed around. Jean told everyone how University was going and they filled her in on the new once a month group activities as well as the dance off and how Rogue had kicked Remy's ass yet again.

"I wanted to be there, I really did," Jean told them.

"Well we could do a reenactment for you," Sam offered. "I do believe I have, what was it Remy, Mambo number 5." The group laughed and Rogue blushed a deep red.

"I obviossly missed something big." Jean studied the looks on Rogue's and Remy's faces. "Maybe I will get to hear about it sometime," she said.

When dinner was done the house exchanged gifts. Rogue had gotten Kitty new ear rings and a bracelet. She also had special pins made for her group. They were round with an **X** in the middle. She also gave Sam and Jubilee a second pin of a car. "Ah think each achievment deserves some kind o' recognition."

"Kind of like scouts or brownies," Amara questioned.

"Somethin' like that," Rogue answered.

Kitty had gotten Rogue an anklet and a candle. "I like hope you like them."

Rogue nodded, "Thank ya Kit, they're great."

Remy had given Rogue a card that told her she had her choice of whatever show she wanted to see plus dinner. "Jus de two o' us Cherie, a 'ole night out."

Rogue smiled, "Ah like the sounds o' that." She gave him a quick kiss.

When Remy opened Rogue's gift he found two decks of cards along with the movie Romeo & Juliette. Attached was a note: _I believe that both houses have agreed on peace, though I can not speak for my father, he may still kill you. _ Remy laughed, "Qui Cherie, ya never know with tu papa." He looked at the rest of the card. Rouge had promised to have a night to themselves in the mansion.

"Ah've already asked the Professor, all we need t' do is tell 'im when we wan' the place. There is a time line 'cause the others need t' be in bed, but he'll take 'em out startin' at dinner time 'till 10:45."

"Dat sounds belle Rouge." He pulled her in closer and she snuggled into him. It was then that they noticed one more present under the tree. It was an envelope with the names **Remy & Rogue**. They looked at it for a moment and then Rogue stood up and walked over to the tree. She picked up the envelope and carried it back to the couch to sit beside Remy. "Y' open it Cherie."

Rogue slid open the envelope and pulled out two train tickets along with a note:

_Hey Kids, _

_We felt like you have been working overtime _

_lately and decided you needed a break. We know how_

_much you miss the south and the parties, so here's the deal,_

_Here are 2 tickets to Louisiana during Mardi Gras. Your return ticket_

_is for the following week. __**Rogue**__, you must visit Irene while down there._

_**Remy**__ for Gods sake stay out of trouble. Visit your family but if there is any_

_trouble there leave. It is up to the two of you where you stay, but you_

_must let us know so we can book it. There will be money for food _

_and the odd spending, anything else comes from your pockets._

_Enjoy your week away._

_Merry Christmas, Logan, Ororo & Mystique_

Rogue jumped into Remy's arms, "We're goin' 'ome f'r the holidays nex' year!" They fell backwards on the couch.

Mystique looked at Logan and Storm, "Think they liked their present?" She raised an eyebrow.

Logan chuckled, "I have no clue."

Rogue rolled off of Remy and made a beeline for Logan. She jumped in his arms like a little child practically squealing, "Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya!"

"I take it ya liked your gift." He smiled down at her. Rogue was grinning from ear to ear as she looked up at him.

Remy walked over, "Merci Storm et Mystique. Wolvie, y' sure know 'ow t' make moi et Rogue 'appy." He extended his hand and Logan shook it.

The Professor smiled, things were looking up a bit more everyday.


	25. Twenty Minutes Is All It Takes

**Twenty Minutes Is All It Takes**

Time passed slowly for Rogue and Remy alike. Neither one of them had a family to go to outside of the institute to celebrate the holidays with. Rogue's family was here at the institute and Remy, well he had family down south, that much was true but he did not get along with them 100% and having to see them during Mardi Gras in one and a half months was good enough for him.

For Jamie, Rahne, Amara, Jubilee and Sam the holidays weren't long enough. Jamie and Rahne had arrived back at the institute on January second, Sam on the third and finally Amara and Jubilee on the fourth. The teens greeted each other with hugs, high-fives and stories of their holidays at home.

"And for fun, Mom and Dad got me six little stockings with one thing in each one of them, plus my normal stocking that I hang over the fireplace!" Jamie had been on a high ever since he had gotten back to the institute. "I also got gift cards to HMV and the movie theatre. I am so excited…" Jamie was talking to Jubilee whose' eyes lit up at the mention of a music store.

"Jamie, you have to take me with you! Music, movies, ear buds for my, I mean your iPod just down the road at the mall."

Jamie laughed, "I will go with you Jubilee but they are **my** gift cards. It isn't my fault that you blew up your last set of ear buds." Jubilee sighed and pouted before walking out of the Rec. Room and heading upstairs to properly unpack her bags.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Good morning Bayville!"

The holidays were over and the kids were grumbling about the early hours once again. Logan grunted, "They're gone for two and a half weeks and look at them." He motioned to the slow moving teens that resembled zombies.

Rogue closed her eyes lowering her head slightly and pinched the top of her nose. "Logan, that use t' be meh."

Logan looked over at Rogue, her mug of coffee beside her on the table and chuckled. "No Stripes, you were worse, much worse."

Rogue's head flew up, "Hey! Ah wasn't that bad," she shot back defensively.

It was then that Rogue felt another persons' presence behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Mystique and Storm standing behind her. She opened her mouth but was cut off by Mystique. "Oh no, don't even think about getting me involved in this argument."

Rogue looked to Storm who only shook her head. Seeing she was not going to get any back-up she turned back to Logan giving him dagger eyes. He merely shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

Jamie wandered in followed by Amara. He opened the cupboard and pulled out the box of Lucky Charms while Amara grabbed the Fruit Loops. Rahne stretched as she walked in before opening the fridge and taking out the milk and juices. She placed them down on the table and then grabbed a few glasses. Rogue looked around the kitchen and then glanced to the doorway. She was still missing Jubilee and Sam. As if reading her mind Logan piped up, "You know you were almost always the last one to be down here when you were their age."

Kitty and Kurt looked at one another. They had heard Rogue's defensive voice a few moments ago and knew Logan was purposely trying to push her buttons. Before Rogue could respond Kurt jumped in. "So Rogue, vhat do you 'ave planned for training today?"

Rogue hadn't noticed her teammates enter the room and was slightly startled to hear her brother's voice. "Huh?"

Kurt smiled and took a bite of his cereal, "Training Rogue, vhat are you going to do vith your group today?"

Rogue snapped back to reality. She could deal with Logan later. "Well first o' all Ah seem t' be missin' two members o' mah group."

"N-no y-yo-your not." Jubilee was panting as she and Sam dashed into the kitchen. Bobby snickered and Kitty scooped her hand and smacked him on the back of his head. One of the swift simple pain inflicting movements she had learnt from Rogue. Bobby scrunched his face and rubbed the back of his head.

"Kitty, I hardly think that was necessary." The Professor wheeled himself into the kitchen and Kitty's face went slightly pink. "Good morning to you all. I just want to say how wonderful it is to see you all back here ready for a new semester at school. Things have not been the same without you."

"Dat's f'r sure." Remy walked into the kitchen and headed strait to the coffee pot. "It was quiet." He then walked over and sat down beside Rogue with his steaming cup of coffee. Rogue looked at him eyes slightly wide and slightly angry. Remy realized he had interrupted at a poor time and shrunk a bit under Rogue's gaze. "D'accorde Professor, carry on." Storm shook her head and Rogue rolled her eyes.

The Professor merely acknowledged Gambit's comment as a fact. "Yes indeed Remy it was quiet, almost too quiet." He looked around at his pupils. Jamie had grown over the holidays, Amara had a glow around her as if she had gained more self-confidence, Jubilee's radio hadn't blown up yet (as it usually did after the first day back after the holidays), and the rest of his pupils looked rested and refreshed. The Professor cleared his throat, "Hum, as I understand it Rogue will be doing your training after you five get back from school today, is that still the plan?"

The Professor looked at Rogue, "Ya, Ah mean yes Professor, that's still mah plan." She gave him a weak smile and he returned it.

Remy leaned over towards Rogue, "Smooth Cherie," he whispered.

She shot him a quick glare and responded with, "Shut up Cajun." Only Logan and those on either side of Rogue and Remy heard the whispered hisses. Logan snorted and went back to drinking his coffee.

The Professor cleared his throat once more, "Hum, well my X-Men, I do hate to interrupt your fun and breakfast, but as I look at the clock I can't help but notice the time."

All eyes fell on the clock on the wall above the cupboards. "Oh my gosh, we're going to be late!"

"No we aren't Amara!" Jamie jumped off his stool and bumped into Jubilee taking off in all directions. He grabbed booms, bags and snacks tossing them to their owners. The group caught heir bags and rushed out to the garage and jumped into the SUV. Rogue yanked on her boots, threw on her winter coat and grabbed the keys.

"Come on Rogue! I don't want to be late for the first day back," Sam called to her.

Rogue was not pleased, "Ya'll wouldn't be in this mess if ya'd taken the bus like ev'ryone else," she retorted. She drove out of the garage and down the winding driveway with the five anxious teens. The group looked at one another silently. Rogue was right, they should have been out the door long before 7:50, and yet somehow time had gotten away from them.

Rogue pulled into the drop-off zone of Bayville Elementary first. Jamie and Rahne grabbed their bags and jumped out of the car. "See ya," Jamie called back to Rogue and remaining X-Men. Then he and Rahne ran to the back of the building to meet up with their friends and line up with their classmates.

From there Rogue headed to her old school that she _loved_ so much. _'Not too many good memories here. The dreaded Bayville High.'_ Sam, Amara and Jubilee jumped out of the car the moment Rogue stopped it in the parking lot. "Thanks Rogue!"

"Ya, we owe you."

"See you after school."

Rogue sighed and headed back to the institute. When she got there she could hear raised voices. She didn't have to listen long to know who they belonged to. She dashed inside flying down the hall until she reached the living room. What met her eyes was not too much out of the ordinary. Logan's claws were out and he had Remy pinned to the wall. Mystique was on Logan's left while Storm stood beside Gambit. Rogue listened to the words that were being yelled.

"She's your daughter Raven! Haw can you say yes, or fine?"

"That is the exact reason why Logan! I want her to be happy. Besides, it has already been foreseen. We can not change the future!"

Rogue took in pieces of what was being said and finally yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!"

All eyes fell on the doorway. "Bonjour cherie. Did de kids make it t' school on time?"

Rogue blinked, "Ah asked the firs' question, what is goin' on!" Logan let Remy go and Storm walked him around Logan so Logan's claws wouldn't 'accidentally' slip.

"There was just a little disagreement, that is all," Mystique answered. Rogue however was not satisfied with the response she had gotten.

"Ya, whatever. She's your daughter Raven, we can' change the future. Wha's that all about?" Rogue looked from Mystique to Logan, Logan to Storm, and Storm to Gambit. She kept her gaze on Gambit before she finally spoke. "Ah don' know what ya said Remy, but it mus' o' been extreme t' get three grown adults wired up in twenty minutes."

"Remy only ask a question, dat's all, Remy swears." He looked at Rogue with sinsere and frightened eyes.

Rogue sighed and shut her eyes for a moment "Do Ah dare ask wha' that question was?"

The answer came flying at her like a pellet released from a pellet gun. "NON!" "NO!"

Rogue looked between the two men and shrugged. "Fine, Ah'm goin' upstairs t' read. Try not t' kill each otha please." With that Rogue turned around sweeping past Remy and Storm and walked up the stairs to her room.


	26. Waiting

Waiting

January seemed to be filled with arguments between Logan and Remy. Every time Rogue tried to get to the root of the problem both men told her it was a disagreement, nothing, don't worry about it or, "d`esole` Rogue".

Rogue found herself trying to listen in on their conversations just to find out why Logan was so intent on killing Remy. However each time she tried, Storm, Mystique, Magneto or the Professor would give her a job to do or an errand to run. She had watered the gardens with Storm, helped fix up the Brotherhood House (though she had no idea why), gone shopping (even though it wasn't her turn) and dropped off and picked the kids up from school. To top it off she was training her five pro students along with her own training with Logan.

One day Kitty phased through the door to Rogue's room to inform her that it was time for dinner when she looked at her with a worried expression. "Rogue, you look like exhausted. Are you feeling ok?"

Rogue was laying down but nodded in response to her friends' worried tone. "Ya Kit Ah'm fine, jus' exhausted like ya said." Rogue did not say anything else, instead she flopped her head back down into her pillow.

Kitty looked at how her friend had basically just collapsed. "Why are you so exhausted Rogue? I mean I know you are like training the kids and then we have Logan's sessions…" Kitty narrowed her eyes slightly and tilted her head. Finally she said, "There is more, I can feel it."

Rogue sat up on her bed and groaned, "Ugh, don' worry 'bout it Kit. Ah've jus' been busy with odd jobs 'ere an' there." Kitty did not look convinced so Rogue gave her a small smile. "Kitty, Ah'm fine. Come on, le's go get some dinner."

At the table Logan threw Rogue completely off guard when he called out, "So Stripes have you decided on where you and Gumbo are staying down in New Orleans?"

"Ah, Ah don' know yet. Ah haven' really had the chance t' talk with 'im 'bout it." She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips slightly as to say _'and that is your fault.'_

He gave a brief nod. "Well you two better start figuring all that out soon. You leave in two and a half weeks. I don't want you in some crappy motel so…"

"What Logan means," Storm cut in, "is that we want you to have a wonderful trip down South and want you to be comfortable when you sleep."

The students' eyes shifted between Logan, Storm, Rogue and Remy. Logan cleared his throat, "Uhm, ya, a nice room with good beds, internet access and things like that."

Rogue couldn't contain herself any longer and broke out laughing, "Logan, we're talkin' New Orleans! Our Southern 'omes! Ah'm happy t' stay outside if Ah gotta!" Remy pulled her in for a squeeze and chuckled.

Down at the other end of the table Raven could be heard responding to Rogue's last comment with one of her own. "I can attest to that. Should I be buying Sunlight laundry detergent with Oxyclean?" She got several confused looks but only smiled.

Rogue laughed again, "Oh, oh Gawd Ah 'ope Ah don' need that!"

Now it was Remy's turn to laugh, "Mon cherie likes de swamp den?"

Rogue turned her head over her right shoulder and looked up to meet Remy's gaze. "Ah like y' Swamp Rat."

"Ah ha! Den Remy is right, mon cherie likes de swamp!" Rogue just smiled and Remy kissed the top of her head.

"So what hotel are you two staying at then?" Logan gave the two the glare of death one that the others thought only Rogue possessed.

"De one by de swamps!"

"No Remy, Ah wanna stay close t' the French Quarter."

"But Rogue, Irene is by de swamp; jus' like mon idiotic famille."

Rogue pondered this for a moment. "Well that's true…it would save us the trouble o' the crowds getting' back an' fourth." She thought for a moment and then slipped out of Remy's grasp. "Ah'll be right back." Rogue dashed upstairs and grabbed Kitty's laptop.

She sat back down flipping it open and turned it on. "Hey Rogue, that's like mine!"

"Ah know Kit, Ah'm jus' borrowin' it f'r a moment."

"Fine but you could have asked first."

Rogue ignored Kitty's comment. She knew Kitty had '_borrowed'_ many of her things in the past. She went on-line and scrolled through many hotels in New Orleans until she found the one she was looking for. "Remy look at this one. The Intercontinental New Orleans. It is in two blocks of from the French Quarter and six blocks from the swamps. We can walk that no problem."

Remy looked at the hotel and nodded. "Qui cherie, dat may jus' be de way t' go."

Logan took the laptop and read about the hotel. "You sure this is the one you want to stay at?"

In one voice the two answered, "Qui!"

Logan nodded and Raven went to get one of her many credit cards to book a hotel room. It did not take very long and when Raven told them it was booked they were back to being the two kids at Christmas from last month bouncing and hugging.

When they let go Rogue ran upstairs and pulled out her suitcase on wheels. She rummaged through her drawers and closet organizing clothes she wanted to bring, ones she needed to wash before she could pack them and the ones she would ware for the next few weeks before leaving.

Logan scratched his head, "I don't get it. I've never seen her this excited about anything, not even her new motorcycle."

The Professor smiled, "I believe it has to do with childhood memories. Happy celebrations, boating in dangerous waters, a time before mutation."

"Don' forget seein' family Professor." Rogue was hopping down the stairs.

The Professor smiled at her. "Of course not Rogue."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Stripes?" Rogue laughed and the Professor shook his head. "You are as bouncy as the Half-Pint."

"Ah don' know if Ah can wait two an' a 'alf weeks Logan. Ah jus' can' wait t' leave." Rogue paused for a moment, "Not that Ah don' like it here, Ah do it's jus'…"

"We understand Rogue," the Professor said. "We know how important it is to feel at home, see family. You and Remy hardly leave the institute; this will be good for you two." He smiled up at her and she returned the smile.

Upstairs Remy was throwing a few items into a bag; three shirts, two pairs of pants, some underwear, and two boxes of cigarettes. He then opened a little box and looked at its content. He sighed and shut the lid packing it safely in the bag.

"What ya packin' Rems?"

'_Good Lord that was close'._ "Cherie, y' didn' knock."

Rogue snorted, "An' like y' do mister Ah'll jus' climb threw a window. Tell meh another one."

"Wolverine not so mad at Remy anymore."

Rogue's expression changed from sarcastic to unsure. "Ah don' understand Remy, what changed?"

Remy smirked, "Can' tell ya cherie, it be a surprise." His smirk grew and he moved towards Rogue. "Remy tell y' soon." He walked Rogue to her room and pretended to tip a hat and opened her door for her, "Bonne nuit cherie."


	27. Leaving

Leaving

Rogue had been ready for a good week and was now just throwing her make-up bag into her suitcase while Kitty was going through an odd rollercoaster of emotions. "Like, I will miss you soooo much!" She started to cry and Rogue sighed for what was probably the fifty times.

"Kitty, Kitty Ah'm only gone f'r a week. It's not like Ah'm never comin' back."

Kitty sniffled, "I know, but it won't be the same without you two around here."

"Good, Kitty y' should be thankful f'r that." Kitty let out a small smile and a hickupy laugh. "Listen Kit, Ah promise t' tell ya 'bout New Orleans if y' fill meh in on what 'appens 'ere while Ah'm away, deal?"

Kitty let out one of her famous squeals and Rogue cringed. "Oh of course!"

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She then zipped up her suitcase and wheeled it to the top of the stairs.

Kurt ported beside her. "I have zis Rogue." He grabbed her bag and ported to the bottom of the stairs.

"Can' wait t' get rid o' meh huh Kurt." Rogue looked at her brother and smiled. She knew he was only being helpful but still who could pass up the chance to tease a sibling?

He looked back at her, "Ja right! Vhat vill I do vhen you are gone?" He gave her a sneaky wicked grin, the type that only little brothers can give.

"Touch mah stuff an' die Kurt."

He rolled his eyes, "Ja, ja, I know ze drill." With a 'bamph' he ported Rogue's suitcase and Remy's bag out to Scott's car leaving Rogue, Remy, the Professor, Mystique, Logan and Storm in the doorway.

The Professor looked at the two southerners, "Do you have your train tickets accessible?"

Rogue reached into the pocket of her winter coat while Remy reached into his trench coat. "Qui Professor, all set."

He smiled and nodded, "Wonderful. As much as I would love to see you off I must stay here. Have a wonderful trip." He started to turn and then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and I expect to hear all about it when you get back."

"O' course Professor!" He nodded to the two and wheeled down the hall to his office.

"Well kids let's get going. You don't want to miss your train." Rogue looked at Logan. He seemed calm. "What Stripes?"

She shrugged, "Nothin'. Le's go."

Rogue, Remy, Logan and Raven climbed into the car. "Storm, y' ain't comin'" Remy asked.

She shook her head. "Not this time, I will come to pick you up in a week's time. Have a wonderful time and don't forget Remy; if things start to go badly at home…"

Qui, qui, ge' out. Remy knows."

"Yes," Storm said, "but will Remy do?" Rogue snickered so Storm took this chance to scold her as well. "Rogue, you are to visit Irene for a day and keep Remy out of trouble."

Storm used her strict tone and Rogue threw her head back, closed her eyes and groaned. "Ah know, its no' jus' a party." She then leaned forwards in her seat towards Logan. "Logan, le's go!"

"Manners Rogue."

Rogue looked out of the car and called out the window, "See ya in a week Storm!"

"Au revoir Storm!" With their good-byes Logan headed down the driveway to the train station.

To everyone's disappointment they hit almost every red light on the way so Raven tried to lighten the mood. "So what are you two looking forwards to doing most while down there?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and to her dismay Logan caught her in the rearview mirror. "Stripes, it is a simple question, lighten up."

She sighed, "Celebration' Mardi Gras an' visitin' the ol' swamps."

She turned to Remy who only gave her a mischievous look. "Remy 'as 'is plans, but dey be a surprise." He thought for a moment. "O' course Remy can' wait t' see de costumes dat everyone be wearin' durin' Mardi Gras." Rogue smacked his arm while Logan snorted and Raven shook her head.

After half and hour the group arrived at the train station. Rogue and Remy hopped out of the car and grabbed their bags. "Well, see ya in a week kid." Rogue threw her arms around Logan who pulled her in for a hug. "Be good and behave yourself."

She looked up at him, "Ah will Logan."

She then walked over to Mystique who squeezed her shoulder. "Enjoy the trip." Rogue nodded and turned towards the trains.

Remy nodded to Logan and Mystique. Don' worry, I take bonne care o' Rogue."

Logan's eyes narrowed slightly. "You better Gumbo."

Remy just smiled tipping a fake hat and then walked over to Rogue. Ready cherie?" Rogue nodded and the two walked to the ticket booth tickets in hand and boarded the train.


	28. New Orleans At Last

New Orleans At Last

The train ride to Louisiana was much more comfortable this time round than the last one Rogue had been on. Remy chuckled, "De las' time we be on de train Remy had t' charge de car."

Rogue looked out the window and rolled her eyes. "Ya didn' 'ave t' charge the car Remy."

He wagged his finger at her, "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Y' would o' pushed Remy out if Remy hadn't."

"True, but las' time Ah wasn' ridin' by choice." She crossed her arms. _'Stupid Cajun.'_ Still she couldn't help but think of how he had tried to help her after the fall, _'even if it was planned.'_

They sat in silence for a long while until Rogue noticed Remy getting more and more fidgety the closer they got. "What?"

Remy looked at her, "Huh, what is it cherie?"

Rogue let out a huff, "You Remy, ya can't sit still. What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothin'."

"Liar."

Remy sighed, "Remy jus' nervous 'bout seein' moi famille is all. Y' know dat."

Rogue shrugged. She did know that but she sensed there was something he wasn't telling her. She turned back to the window and gasped. "Remy!" Rogue kept her eyes glued to the window and Remy looked out of his own. "New Orleans!"

"New Orleans Cherie!"

When the train stopped the two grabbed their bags and exited the station. Merci pour l'equitation. Passez du bon temps. (Thank you for riding. Have a good time.)

"Merci," Remy called back.

Rogue looked at him, "Ya know those were speakers, right?"

Remy laughed, "Qui cherie, but it still nice t' be polite." Rogue shook her head and the two exited the station waiting for the hotel transportation to pick them up.

When the shuttle arrived Rogue and Remy climbed aboard with their luggage. "Where t' mes amis?" The driver looked in the rearview mirror at the two.

"T' de Intercontinental New Orleans."

"Ah, a Cajun, welcome back monsieur!"

Rogue crossed her arms, "Oh an' what am Ah, chopped liver?"

The driver laughed, "A southern belle, welcome 'ome!"

Rogue smiled and then noticed Remy's expression. He looked slightly cross causing Rogue to laugh. "Ah think y'r a little jealous Remy."

This seemed to snap him back to reality, "Non, Remy no' jealous. Remy 'as de mos' belle cherie wit' 'im." He gave Rogue a smile and then pulled her in close.

When they arrived at the hotel the driver removed their bags from the back of the shuttle and placed them on the ground beside them. "Au revoir!"

"Merci et au revoir," Rogue called back. Remy looked at her. "What, ya said t' be polite." Before entering the hotel they looked around taking in their surroundings. Lights were glowing, music was playing all around. To the left was where the main area of Mardi Gras would take place. To the right were the swamps that they both held dear. Yes, they had chosen the right location.

"Well cherie, should we g' inside?"

Rogue blinked. She had been taking in her surroundings so deeply that she had forgotten that they were standing outside the hotel. "Mhum," was the only response Remy got and the two entered the building. Once they were in the lobby they started walking towards the front desk; when Rogue suddenly threw her arm out infront of Remy blocking his way and whispered, "What did she sighned us up under?"

Remy whipped out a credit card and whispered back, "It says Jus'in Dawn." Rogue relaxed and sighed.

"Bonjour, may I 'elp you?" The two looked over to see a lady at the front desk looking at them with a questioning expression.

Remy strode over confidently to the desk with Rogue trailing behind with her suitcase and Remy's bag. "Qui, we are 'ere t' check-in."

The lady nodded, "Nom?"

"Justin Dawn."

The lady scrolled through a list on the computer, "Ah qui, pour deux?" (Ah yes, for two?)

Remy nodded, "Qui."

"Une semaine? Dimanche au Dimanche?" (One week? Sunday to Sunday?)

Remy nodded again, "Qui Carrie." He smiled at her and she blushed handing over the room keys to them. Remy never ceased to amaze Rogue. He had taken in her name from her ID badge and yet spoke to her as though he had known her all his life.

"Enjoy your stay monsieur Dawn." She then looked at Rogue, "You too Mademoiselle."

"Thanks," Rogue muttered. She then called ahead of her to where Remy had wandered off looking at the little displays, "'ey Justin, wanna grab y'r bag!"

He turned around to face Rogue who had a key card in one hand and her suitcase in the other. "De`sole` Anna." Rogue looked shocked but quickly recovered shaking her head. _'Had he just called her by her given name?' _ Remy noticed this and made sure that he would only use it once more, when the time was right.

Back at the Institute Logan was pacing back and fourth in the front hall with a cigar between his teeth. The Professor wheeled over to him, "Logan, firstly put that out." Logan reluctantly put out his cigar on his arm the mark healing almost instantly. The Professor then continued, "You dropped them off seven hours ago, please stop pacing, everyone in the mansion is getting dizzy."

"Humph, then tell them not to walk by me."

The Professor shut his eyes and sighed, "They will be fine Logan." Logan's face became gruff so he tried again, "She will be fine Logan. Rogue is tough and can take care of herself if she needs to; you of all people should know that."

Logan sighed, "I know that Chuck."

"Then what has you so bothered?" He didn't want to pry information out of Logan that would be an invasion of privacy.

"You know what the Rat asked me?" The Professor nodded. "That's why Chuck. Him and her away together and having that question asked."

"Well Logan you should be honored that he came to you first. He then asked Raven, Storm and myself. He knows how important you are in her life." With those words said the Professor wheeled away leaving Logan at the front door.

Rogue wheeled her bag into a corner of the room and unzipped it. She pulled out her make-up bag and shoulder bag. She placed the first bag in the bathroom and then tossed her shoulder bag on the bed jumping on after it. Remy tossed his bag carelessly on the floor at the end of the bed and sat beside Rogue. "So cherie, wha' ya want t' do firs'?"

"Eat, Ah'm starved!" Remy was relieved to hear her say that. It had been at least six hours since they had lunch, (if you can call a bagel and coke a lunch) and there hadn't been anything on the train.

"Bon! Where y' wan' t' go?"

Rogue thought for a moment trying to remember places she had been to in the past. Remy watched her until she answered; "Café Degas." She looked at him for approval. "Well, wha' d' ya think?"

"Remy t'inks y' make de bes' choice." Rogue grabbed her shoulder bag off the bed sliding her key card into its front pocket. Then she and Remy walked outside and hailed a cab.

"W'ere to?"

"De Café Degas, an' 'urry. We be starvin'." Rogue poked Remy in the side. "Ouch, it be de truth Rogue."

"Maybe so, but Ah wanna arrive alive thank ya very much." She turned away so she could watch all the buildings and little café stands as they drove past.

Remy smirked and said, "Rogue, de only way someone no'arrive alive be if de chaton be drivin'."

Rogue looked over at Remy and smiled. "Well that's certainly the truth." They pulled in front of the café and Rogue paid the cab driver. "Merci."

The atmosphere was just as Rogue remembered it; cheerful, not overly crowded and helpful staff. "Bonjour, welcome t' Café Degas. Pour deux?"

Rogue smiled and nodded, "Qui."

"Suivez-moi." (Follow me.) Rogue and Remy followed the greeter to a small table in the back and sat down. "Audree will be looking after you tonight."

Remy looked at the greeter and thanked her. He then opened his menu and started scanning the items. Rogue did the same, Remy was right she was hungry. "Wha' y' havin' cherie?"

Rogue looked at Remy and then back to her menu, "Mmm, Ah think Ah'll start with La Grantin`ee d`oignon (French Onion Soup) an' then get Dijoin Crusted Rack o' Australian Lamb."

Remy's eyes sparkled, "Qui, Remy also ge' de Grantin`ee d`oignon, but Remy get La salade Nicoise au Thon poele."

Audree came and took their orders coming back with waters and iced teas. Rogue smiled looking around her gaze landing on Remy's red on black eyes. He looked back silently for several moments before, "Cherie?"

"Ya Rems?"

"Y' ok?"

"Ah'm fine, better than fine actually." Their soup arrived breaking up the conversation as they broke into the broth through the cheese breaking apart the bread and eating until their bowls were empty. After their main course they paid for their meal and headed to the little shops along the streets each choosing a mask to wear during Mardi Gras.

It was late by this time and Remy suggested that they head back to the hotel. Rogue agreed. It had been a very long day and if they were to squeeze in fun they would need their rest.

Rogue took a shower and got into her pajamas. Remy slipped into his boxers and a t-shirt and climbed under the blankets beside Rogue. When he was certain that she was asleep he slid out from under the covers and opened his bag. The little box was still neatly hidden and the object remained inside. He sighed and tucked it away once more and slid back under the covers beside his cherie.


	29. Mardi Gras

Mardi Gras

Rogue and Remy got up on Tuesday morning and bundled up ready to celebrate with the rest of New Orleans. Remy bought Rogue a colourful beaded necklace and slipped it over her head. "Bon, now y' look like y' be in de spirit o' de celebration." They smiled at one another. _'Oh 'ow 'er eyes sparkle.'_

'_They're jus' so hypnotizin'.'_ She blushed slightly and then looked past him spotting a corner café. She rubbed her gloved hands together. "Remy, le's go get a hot chocolate."

He looked behind him to the little café and threw his arm around Rogue's shoulder pulling her in as they walked. Her skin was so pale that when the winter winds came up he cheeks became a bright red, but she never complained. "Qui cherie, a 'ot chocolate sounds bon."

As they sat at a little table the two could just make out the start of the parade. Rogue pulled her mask on, green and gold with a hint of purple around the eye holes. Faith, power and justice. She pondered this thought for a moment, _'perhaps these should be the colours o' our uniforms.' _ She then looked at Remy's mask, _'or maybe no'.'_ "Remy?"

"Qui cherie?"

"Ah wanna ge' closer t' the parade bu',…"

"De crowds?" She nodded. Remy stood up and held out his hand, "Come, Remy know de bes' place." He grinned.

"Why am Ah not surprised."

"'Cause ya be wit' Remy. Come on cherie!" She followed him down the street, and around the corner to an alleyway. Rogue seemed confused until he pointed to the side of the last building. Hanging down was the fire escape. Remy jumped on top of some crates grabbing the ladder pulling it down. "Apr`es avoir," (After you,") he motioned to Rogue to head up. Remy followed once Rogue was halfway up.

When they got to the roof Rogue was amazed at the view. They weren't that high up but just enough that she could see the floats clearly, people walking down the street in costumes decorated with feathers & beads along with painted faces or masks. "Oh!" Remy could tell by her gasp the she was clearly in her glory. _'Damn, 'ow d' Ah top dis now?' _

They sat and watched the floats go by down bellow while children scurried to grab the beads that were being thrown. Jazz music continued to play and Remy stood up holding his hand out once again. Rogue took it a little reluctantly but Remy had her on her feet and dancing on the roof before she could get a word in edge wise. Her expression went from startled, to nervous and ended in a cocky smile. Remy recognized the look from New York. "Non, y' n' out

' dance Remy dis time cherie. Dis time we be dancin' together." She laughed letting him lead. _'Oh ya, dis 'ad t' be de bes' gif' in de world.'_

Back at the mansion everyone had the new turned on to see **Happening Now: **

**Mardi Gras** "Today Mardi Gras is celebrated all over but let's take you live to where the large celebration that we know today all began; New Orleans."

The mansion erupted into excited chatter, "Do you think they are there?"

"Of course they are there stupid."

"Do you think we will see them?"

"Maybe, but everyone's all dressed up."

"Zip it!" Logan turned back to the television and the room went silent. He scanned every section of the screen to see if he could catch a wisp of white hair.

Mystique spoke first, "She won't be there Logan."

He kept his eyes on the screen, "What makes you say that Raven? She was so excited about being back for it why wouldn't she go?"

Mystique sighed, "Crowds Logan. She is there _somewhere, _just not in the crowd. Logan grunted, she was probably right.

All of a sudden there was a screech from the other room, "Oooohhh, like there she is!"

Logan pushed the kids out of the way to get to the squealing Kitty. "What the hell is she doing on the roof?"

"It looks like dancing," replied Sam.

"And laughing," added the Professor.

"Good work Half-Pint, now I can rest." He walked out of the room and everyone seemed to take a sigh of relief.

The two on the roof were oblivious to the news chopper overhead dancing until they could dance no more and sat back down on the roof. It was almost 4:00 and they had only snacked for most restaurants were closed. "Ready Cherie?"

Rogue nodded and sighed, "Ah guess so." Remy went down the ladder first grabbing Rogue when she was nearing the bottom rungs. "Ahhh! Don' do that! Ya scared meh 'alf t' death!"

Remy was holding Rogue bridal style and spun her around before placing her gracefully on her feet. "D`esole cherie." He then placed a kiss on the top of her head and lead her out of the ally to one of his favorite café's tucked neatly away in a quieter part of town.

Rogue thought she would die, the food was so good. "Ah don' know if Ah can go back t' New York food afta this."

Remy chuckled, "Qui cherie, Remy knows wha' ya mean." By the time they were finished their late lunch the sounds of drunks met their ears. "Ah qui, eve'yone 'ave t' make a mess o' dis holiday a' night."

"Ah know wha' ya mean. Still it wouldn't be Mardi Gras withou' some stupidity." The two stayed close together and walked the eight blocks to their hotel. Once they were back Rogue opened the curtains and slid the balcony door open. She stood there looking at all the decorations that would either be destroyed or taken down in the morning. Remy slid his arm around her waist and she placed her head on his shoulder. Despite the biting cold winter wind the two felt warm; warm from being home, but mostly warm in each others embrace.


	30. The First Visit

The First Visit

Remy lay in bed deciding what he should do. Would his family be upset if he didn't tell them? Was it best for Irene to see it first, or had she already seen it? According to Raven she already knew, so what was he so afraid of? He glanced over at Rogue, _'Y' papa.'_ No, he would do it after the visits. That was best, wasn't it? Rogue rolled over sleepily and groaned. "Bonjour cherie."

Rogue rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mmm, can' we jus' stay 'ere t'day?" She closed her eyes and rolled back onto her left side.

"Non Cherie, as much as Remy love t' stay 'ere we got t' g' see moi famille. Den we can do whateva y' want."

Rogue rolled herself over into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Fine, but Ah'm havin' a shower firs'." Remy shrugged and set out a new pair of pants and a shirt laying them neatly on the bed.

When Rogue came out of the bathroom Remy took his turn to shower. The last thing he needed was his family on his case about hygiene. He was a grown man but if there was a fault to be found his family would find it and most likely embarrass him about it in front of Rogue. He thought about this as he showered; childhood stories, guild stories. Non, he did not want to stay long.

When Remy was dried off he found Rogue was wearing fancier clothes than he had planned on wearing. She had on a pair of heavy black pants with a stripe that went all the way around at the top, a thin black long sleeved top with a short sleeved shirt on top of it, black with red roses. She had also put in heart shaped earrings and placed the beaded necklace Remy had bought her yesterday back on. Rogue caught Remy eyeing her outfit. "Well, wha' d' ya think?"

_What did he think?_ All he could do was stare. "Remy, Ah ask'd y' wha' d' ya think?"

"Belle," he whispered. "Cherie, y' look belle." He planted a kiss on her gloved hand and then proceeded to get dressed.

The two walked silently for a while each caught up in their own thoughts about seeing the LeBeau's. Rogue thought about the last time she had seen his family and became slightly nervous. _ 'Las' time was strictly a rescue mission, nothin' more,' _or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Remy was lost in his own thoughts, _'Jean-Luc gonna kill dis Cajun when 'e finds out dat Remy 'as 'is own plans. Remy wan' nothin' t' do wit' de famille tradition.' _He looked to the left at the passing homes slowly fading as they got closer to the swamps.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence the two reached a boat house. "Well cherie, 'ere we go." Remy pulled out a key and opened the doors. Rogue seemed taken aback causing Remy to smirk. "Wha' y' t'ink dat Remy only steal boats? De famille boat be in 'ere, come."

Rogue walked inside the boat house. Remy held her hand to steady her as she climbed into a spacious motor boat. She sat down in the front passengers' seat while Remy flicked some switches and turned the key in the ignition. The boat roared to life and he gently guided it out of its house.

Once in the deeper part of the swamp Remy sped up, Rogue's hair whipping behind her in the mid morning light. _'Oh Ah've missed this so much,'_ she thought. They headed through a lagoon and once they came out they could just make out the LeBeau residence in the distance. Remy slowed the boat down as to not hit any branches, rocks or gators gliding the boat gently to the docks and once there Rogue helped him tie it up.

The two then stood up and looked at each other. "Le's ge' dis done an' ova wit'."

"It'll be fine Remy. Member wha' Storm said, if there's trouble, ge' out." He became tense and his smile had faded long ago. This time she whispered, "It'll be fine," and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

This seemed to do the trick and Remy threw his arm over her shoulder and they walked together towards the front doors.

As Remy went to knock the front doors burst open! "Well I don' believe m' eyes! Remy is that really you?"

"Bonjour Jean-Luc, qui it be moi, Remy."

Jean-Luc laughed, "Well it's been long enough, an' who be the femme wit' ya?"

Remy's face resembled an upset parent giving their child a lecture. "Y' remember Rogue Jean-Luc?"

He took another look at her and his grin grew wider and wacked Remy on the shoulder. "Qui, I didn' recognize 'er. Well Rogue welcome back on a 'appy note. Please, come in y' two, y' mus' be freezin'."

Rogue and Remy entered the large house and Jean-Luc took their coats. "I still can' believe ya actually made it fils." (son.)

Remy shrugged, "We can' stay lon', bu' we be stayin' in New Orleans f'r de holidays t'anks t' mon Cherie's famille."

Jean-Luc laughed, "Well it be the bes' gift for everyone Remy. Your femme be from the south too if I remember correctly."

Rogue swallowed, "Yes sir, Ah'm from Mississippi. I's been wonderful bein' back 'ere f'r Mardi Gras."

Jean-Luc eyed the necklace, "Did ya catch that from one o' the floats?"

"N' sir, Ah don' d' well in crowds, Remy bought it f'r meh."

Jean-Luc only laughed, "I'm sure he did. Did y' watch his sly hands?" He laughed some more.

Remy's face grew angry, "Jean-Luc! Dis be de reasons Remy 'ates comin' 'ere. Ah changed long ago!" He stood up, "Com' on Rogue, le's g' 'f'r somet'ing ge's blown-up."

She stood up beside him and faced Jean-Luc, "Ya know Remy 'as changed Jean-Luc. He ain't the thief ya remember." She and Remy walked to the cupboard and grabbed their coats not bothering to put them on until they were outside and away from the house.

"Dat was cheerful, non?" Remy said this in a sour tone as they walked down the dock towards the boat.

"Well, least ya can say tha' we went an' 'ave it be the truth." Rogue gave him a sad smile before they sped back off towards the lagoon.

Once back near the French Quarter Rogue and Remy found a table to sit at to collect their thoughts. "I's jus' no' fair. Jean-Luc only see une Remy, Remy de t'eif."

Rogue gave him a look of understanding, "Ah know that, it's kind o' 'ow Logan is too."

"A' leas' wit' Wolverine it be comical, mos' o' de time, bu' Jean-Luc, 'e jus' make Remy angry!"

Rogue sighed, "Look Remy, d' ya know what really counts?" He shook his head. "Wha' counts is that Ah know who ya are. Ah know who ya were an' Ah know that's not who ya are anymore."

He looked up into her face, her bright red cheeks and her green eyes that sparkled dangerously at this moment. "Merci cherie, Remy needed t' 'ear dat more den y' know."

The rest of the day seemed to pass by slowly. Remy remained in a semi sour mood until dinner time. Once they had eaten he seemed to perk up and be remorseful. "Rogue, Remy is sorry f'r ruinin' t'day. Le' Remy make it up t' y'."

Rogue was intrigued, "What ya got in mind Swamp Rat?"

"Non, Remy make it a surprise."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Fine, bu' it better not be cheesy."

He only chuckled, "Neva! Only de bes' f'r y' cherie." _'Qui, almos' time.'_


	31. A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember

They walked back to their hotel and as they entered the lobby Remy stepped behind Rogue and threw his hands over her eyes. "'Ey! Remy, Ah can' see!"

Remy only chuckled, "Dat be de point cherie. Keep y' eyes closed, Remy guide de way." Remy took her right hand lifting her arm until it was directly out front. He then led her down the hall to the elevators. "Keep y'r eyes closed cherie, we almos' dere."

"Remy Ah…"

"Shhh, le' Remy be de guide." He led Rogue down their hall and took out his room key. "Keep dem closed." To his relief she did and let him guide him into their room. He shut the door and walked up behind her. "Ok cherie, open y'r eyes."

Rogue gasped, laid out on the bed was a sparkling black floor length gown with ¾ length sleeves and a pair of long white gloves. Beside them was a box with ballroom shoes. "Remy, when, where, how…" Rogue was speechless.

"De store down de street when y' be sleepin' like an ange." (angel)

"Ah, what's it f'r?"

Remy grinned a wicked smile, "De ball downstairs. It be de las' nuit an' anyone in de 'otel be invited. Remy saw de sign when we firs' check-in."

Rogue thought about this. It was true that he had been distracted, but there was so much to see that she hadn't paid full attention to written signs. "Come Rogue, le's get ready f'r a belle nuit."

Rogue changed and to her amazement the gown fit perfectly. She didn't have hips or a stomach, it wasn't tight at the back. Remy knew exactly what he was doing. The shoes came with black sockets so she slid them on first and this made the shoes sit comfortably without rubbing. She then slid on the long white gloves and looked in the mirror. Remy came up behind her in a tux. She smiled and almost laughed. She doubted she would ever see him in one ever again. In his hand he held a necklace with large white circles and in the middle of each white one was a small black one. Rogue moved her hair out of the way as he placed it around her neck and did it up at the back.

They stood in front of the mirror wishing time could freeze and they could stay like this forever. Remy was the first to recover, "Dey be waitin' belle." Rogue nodded and walked towards the door. She looked behind her to see Remy fixing his suit and shoes. "Be dere in a moment cherie, Remy catch up."

"Ya sure?" Rogue was nervous. She never got dressed up and didn't want to be left alone like this.

"Qui, Remy jus' go' t' fix 'is shoes." He was bent down at the end of the bed and prayed that she would open the door even for the briefest second.

Rogue sighed, "Ah'll meet ya in the hall, but Ah ain't leavin' without ya." She turned around her heart shaped earrings swaying as she turned her head. Once she stepped out the door Remy had just enough time to grab the box from his bag and slid it into the inside pocket of his tux along with a folded piece of paper. He then stood up and walked out the door offering his arm to Rogue. She looked at his it and then at her own. He had made sure that there would be little to no skin to skin contact so she took his arm. _'Ah feel so outa mah league.'_

When they reached the main floor they walked down the right hallway to where the ball was being held. There was a man at the doors who nodded to them, "Mademoiselle, Monsieur." Remy nodded back and the man opened the door for them.

When they entered Rogue noticed that there was a live band, tables with various types of drinks, people walking around with snack trays and couples in the middle of the floor dancing. She turned to Remy and whispered, "Remy, Ah feel like Ah'm on the upper class deck o' the Titanic."

He smiled at her, "Bonne, y' should." He led her to the dance floor as the band begun to play 'I've Had The Time Of My Life'. The two started to dance flawlessly and Rogue could feel multiple pairs of eyes upon them. "Ah feel like they're all starin'."

Remy made a quick glance up and nodded, "Qui," he whispered, "Dat be 'cause we be de bes' on de floor."

After a few more mid paced songs the two headed over to get some punch from the drink table. A man came over to them, "Vous deux, danse trie`s bien!" (You two dance very well!)

"Merci monsieur, mais c'est elle qui est le danseur. J'ai simplement suivi."

(Thank you sir, but it is she who is the dancer. I simply follow.) Rogue blushed making her even more beautiful in Remy's opinion. She helped herself to another glass of punch feeling rather warm. "Rogue, Remy be ri'ht back." He kissed her hand and made his way around the tables and dancers until he reached the band. He removed the paper from his pocket ripping a section off and handed it to one of the vocalists. As Remy walked back to Rogue the vocalist talked with the rest of the band.

"Wha' was all that about?" Rogue eyed him suspiciously.

Remy smiled, "One mo' dance cherie."

"Alrigh'." He walked Rogue to the centre of the dance floor and looked up at the band. _'You don't run with the crowd, you go your own way…you light up my day. Got your own kind of style that sets you apart, baby that's why you captured my heart.' _ Their eyes locked, "Remy…" Rogue didn't have any words. She had never felt this close to him as she did right now.

'_When I look at you, I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere…What makes you different, makes you beautiful. What's there inside you shines through to me. In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need.'_ Although they were dancing slowly their hearts were pounding.

'_You won me with all that you do and I want to take this chance to say to you…What makes you different…You taught me what love is suppose to be, it's all the little things that make you beautiful to me…' _ Remy reached into the inside pocket of his tux and pulled out the little box. "Cherie, Remy was savin' dis f'r later in de nigh', bu' 'e feels dis be the moment."

He opened the box to reveal a ring with a little emerald stone. If Rogue thought she had been speechless before she was now in shock. Remy got down on one knee, "Anna –Marie Darkholme, Rogue o' de X-Men, I lov'd y' since de firs' battle when I firs' laid eyes on y' cherie, will you marry dis Cajun?"

Yes, Rogue was defiantly in shock and blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining this whole thing. When she spoke her voice was a mere whisper, "Yes, yes Remy Ah will."

Remy snapped to his feet and placed the ring on Rogue's gloved hand. Rogue then threw her arms around him and he pulled her in tight placing a gentle kiss on her lips. _'T'ank God,'_ Remy thought. _'Dis mus' o' been de scariest t'ing I ever done.' _


	32. The Second Visit

The Second Visit

The hotel alarm went off telling Rogue that it was 8:30 and she needed to get up and dressed so that she would be at Irene's by 10:00. She hit the off button dragging herself out of bed. "It ain't fair," she mumbled. "Ah shouldn't be hearin' an alarm on mah holiday."

"Remy agree." He shut his eyes tightly opening them a bit at a time. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains. "What be de point o' dose if it non keep ou' de sun?"

Rogue was looking at all her clean clothes trying to decide what to wear. Remy found this rather amusing for almost all of Rogue's clothes were green on black or black on green. He then noticed her frustration and quickly hopped off the bed to her side.

"Remy, Ah don' know wha' t' wear!"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Le' m' see cherie." He grabbed her black tank-top and thin long sleeved green shirt. He then took out her black jeans, black bra and underwear. "Dere, ya almos' all set."

She looked at him. "Wha' d' ya mean almos'?"

He smiled, "Remy add de finishin' touches once y' ready."

Rogue headed off to the shower while Remy searched through his bag. He grabbed the only clean clothes left in his bag placing them neatly on the bed beside Rogue's. He then pulled out a little plastic bag out of the front of his bag placing it by Rogue's clothes.

"Shower's free." He turned around to see Rouge wrapped up in one towel and drying her hair with another. _'Easy Remy, she still be sensitive. Jus' 'cause she say qui las' nuit don' mean she won' t'row de ring righ' back at ya'. _ He swallowed and headed into the bathroom.

Once inside Remy took his shower scrubbing up and even washed his hair for the second day in a row. _'Remy much prefer de grease'_ he thought as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp. However he did not want this Irene to think that he could not take care of Rogue because of his semi-unkept looks.

When he finally came out Rogue looked at him, "Did ya jus' wash y'r hair again?"

"Why?"

"Nothin'"

"It be somethin'!"

"Ya Remy, a surprise." She paused and sighed, "Listen Remy, ya don' 'have t' impress Irene. Jus' be the Swamp Rat that Ah love." She smiled and met his gaze.

"Really Cherie? Remy non need t' behave?"

Rogue poked him in the chest with each word she spoke, "Yes ya do!"

Remy winced, "Ow, Remy will behave!" He quickly got dressed and then opened the little bag on the bed. He pulled out green earring studs that looked like the stone in her ring. "Dere, de finishin' touches.

Rogue put them in looking in the mirror. They matched her outfit perfectly, in fact they would go with any of her outfits now that she though about it. "Thank ya Remy, they're perfect. She glanced over towards him when her eyes fell on the clock. "Oh crap! We need t' leave now!"

Remy looked at the clock as well, "'Ow it ge' t' be 9:35 so fas'?"

Rogue only grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door towards the elevator. They rushed out the front doors. "Taxi!" The two jumped in and Rogue told the driver the address quickly. "Please hurry!"

The taxi driver took off trying to avoid as many busy roads as possible. Unfortunately this meant taking some back roads traveling at a slower pace. Rogue was very anxious looking out the window, to her watch and then back out the window. Remy placed his arm around the back of the seats. "Cherie, y' be looking like Sam ready t' take off."

"Ah, Ah'm," she had no words. She just wanted to get there and not be scolded like a little kid.

After twenty-five minutes Rogue could see the small house in the distance. _'Thank Gawd.'_

'_Phew, t'ought she was gonna loose it.'_ Once they pulled up the drive Rogue jumped out of the taxi while Remy paid the driver. "Merci, 'ave a bonne day." He then walked quickly up the drive as the taxi pulled away.

The door opened as Remy reached the porch. "Hello Rogue, it has been a long time."

"Hi Irene, Ah know but Ah was real busy wit' finishin' school an' 'elpin' at mah new home tha'…"

"Time got away from you. It happens child." She smiled, "Of course you aren't a child any longer, come in you two and maybe Rogue could introduce me." _'Of course I know all about him, but best to let them humor me.'_

Rouge swallowed as they entered the house. Once seated Rogue begun, "Um, Irene, this is Remy LeBeau. Remy's also from the South an' we jus' sort o' connected."

"You just connected? I see a ring, that seems quick for two people who **just** connected."

Rogue looked at Remy for help with pleading eyes. Irene was having fun playing guardian once again. "Well, wha' Rogue mean' is dat we been seein' each other f'r four year' now an' we been getting' closer each year. Remy jus' ask Rogue las' nigh', dat be de **jus'** dat she mean."

Irene looked at Rogue, "So you just got engaged last night?" Rogue nodded. "Congratulations Rogue, I am glad that you feel like you have found your place."

"Oh Ah have. Ah've been workin' at Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters an' have been workin' wit' a group o' teens f'r two years now."

"And you enjoy it?"

"Yes Ah do. It can be real tough sometimes, an' Ah 'ave t' get up real early, but Ah find it quite rewardin'."

Irene turned to Remy, "And what about yourself Mr. LeBeau? Where do you fit into all of this, besides my Rogues husband to be?"

Remy had not been expecting to be quizzed and did not have a plan. _'Stupid LeBeau, y' always 'ave a plan. Why y' no' 'ave one now?'_ "I be elpin' Rogue wit' de kids…"

"An' mah powers," Rogue cut in. "Ah know ya know all 'bout them Irene. If it weren't f'r Logan an' Gambit Ah probably would be goin' crazy."

Irene's face became serious, "Yes, I knew, I knew long ago when you were a child."

"Why'd ya neva tell meh?"

"I wanted you to have a proper childhood, the best that you could. Raven wanted that too, whether you choose to believe that is up to you."

"Ah can't believe this!" She turned to Remy, "Ah can' believe our families!"

"Yet you have made amends with Mystique, have you not?" Irene looked at Rogue.

"Well Ah wouldn't call it, sorta, alrigh', Ah manage t' hug 'er now an' then, 'appy?"

"Yes."

Remy was looking back and fourth between the two women when, "Wait, y' knew wha' Rogue would g' t'rough? What y' see now?"

Irene shook her head, "I did not know all. I see pathways Remy, not exactly what will happen." Suddenly she smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Wha' could possibly be funny Irene?" Rogue crossed her arms.

"Remy asked me what I see."

"So."

"Would you like to know a vague answer, for those are the kind I can give."

"Whatever." Rogue pretended she didn't care, truth was she was quite interested.

Irene looked at Rogue and then Remy, "You two will have your hands full." She said this in a calm voice with a smile.

"Huh, what does that mean Irene, Irene, can' ya expand on that?"

"When the time is right you will know."

"When we know when de time be righ'?"

"You will know. Now enough of what I see. My stomach is telling me it is lunch time."

Rogue went through the fridge pulling out meat, cheese, buns, margarine, mustard and lettuce. Everything was still in the same places it had been when she used to live here. After everyone had made their sandwiches Irene asked them about Mardi Gras and what else they had been doing while they had been down south. They wanted desperately to say _'You tell us,'_ but instead they told her about dancing on the roof, being back at the old cafes and how Remy had proposed.

Near the end of the day Irene's expression grew to become a mix of sad and serious, "Rogue, I am sorry that we kept your gift from you. We thought it was for the best."

Rogue shrugged, "Maybe, maybe if Ah'd known Ah would o' caused more damage jus' 'cause Ah could." She looked at her former guardian, "Ah'm sorry tha' Ah go' mad at ya, an' Ah'm sorry tha' Ah don' come down more often." She gave Irene a quick hug good-bye before climbing into the taxi.

Irene then looked at Remy, "I know that you will take good care of her and help her any way you can. You met for a reason and I am glad you persevered with her."

Remy was a little baffled, "Uh, merci?" He climbed into the taxi beside Rogue. As it drove away they waved through the window.

Once she no longer heard the taxi Irene headed back inside. She knew everything was going to be just fine.


	33. Going Home

Going Home

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Rogue picked up some souvenirs for people back at the institute while Remy had people take their pictures by the swamps, their hotel, cafes and in front of the large sign, 'Welcome to NEW ORLEANS!'

To top their holiday off the two had one of the many artists paint a picture of them; Remy with his trench coat and dark clothes and Rogue in her remaining green on black shirts and black pants. "Try t' catch de small detail'."

Rogue elbowed him, "Remy, it'll be fine, jus' stay still."

The artist gave a brief nod, "Qui, je ne peux peindre tout en vous de'placant. S'll vous plait restez immobile." (Yes, I can not paint while you move. Please stay still.) After two long hours the artist finally spoke, "Finis." (Finished) "De pain' should be dry in a fe' hour'. Come back in t'ree hours."

The two walked around to see the painting on the canvas. "It's gorgeous!" Rogue was quite impressed and happy that they had chosen to do this activity.

"Y' even catch de ring, tre`s bon! We be back in t'ree hour' t' pick i' up."

"Attendez! Wha' should I title it?"

The two looked at each other. "Can we le' ya know when we come back, or d' ya need t' know righ' now?"

"I can wait, it jus' easier t' d' it all at once."

"Le' us discuss it monsieur. We le' y' know whe' we ge' back." The painter nodded and the two walked away.

As they sat in their favorite café that they had enjoyed eating in over the past week Remy looked at Rogue. "S' cherie, wha' y' t'ink?"

"'Bout what Rems?"

"De title o' de paintin'."

Rogue made a fist placing her thumb on her chin and her first two bent fingers on her lips. She was thinking hard, Remy could tell, so he had a sip of his hot chocolate and waited. Finally she said, "We could jus' put the date. Keep it generic, or our names. Honestly Remy, Ah'm no' quite sure."

"Hum, 'ow 'bout Remy et Rogue, New Orleans 02 15, 2011?"

She smiled, "Ah like that Remy, ya, le's do that." Rogue checked the clock on the wall, "Well Remy, we still 'ave two hours left, wha' d' ya wanna do?"

"Well, dere still be dat Jazz club, de swamp tour, visit de other 'otels, dere be lots."

"Hmmm," Rogue thought. "Well the Jazz club sounds like fun, why no' do that."

The two walked down the street until they could hear Jazz music playing from one of the small clubs. They entered sitting at a table. A waitress came over to them, "Wha' can Ah get f'r ya two?"

"Ah'll jus 'ave a coke please."

The lady looked at Rogue, "A southerner, Mississippi?" Rogue nodded. "Ah though' so. An f'r y'self?"

"Coke wit' de Rum." Rogue rolled her eyes at Remy but he only smiled and shrugged.

"Oh an' y'r from 'ere. Well Ah'll be righ' back wit' y'r drinks."

Rogue watched the lady leave their table and then turned to Remy, "Nice t' be 'ome ain't it."

"Qui cherie, it be sad dat we be leavin' in a few hour'."

Rogue sighed, the light from her eyes fading slightly. "Ah know, Ah wish we could stay longer." The lady dropped off their drinks and they thanked her. "Ah do wonder wha' we missed back at the institute though. Kurt an' Kitty getin' in t' trouble. How Logan an' Beast are trainin' mah group o' teens."

Remy looked at her understandingly, "Dis jus' be a place now, de institute be 'ome."

"Ah guess…"

"Where y'r 'eart be cherie?"

"What?"

"'Ome be were de 'eart be, where y'r 'eart?"

Rogue thought about this and to her amazement couldn't think of an answer. "Ah don' know. Wha' does tha' mean Remy?"

Remy decided to try a different tactic, "Ok cherie, dats ok. Wha' if y' be in New York an' Remy stay 'ere in New Orleans?"

"An' why would ya do that Swamp Rat?"

"Jus' answer de ques'ion cherie, 'ow would y' feel?"

Rogue bit her lower lip, "Angry at ya f'r leavin' meh behind."

"Wha' if y' stay in New Orleans an' Remy g' back t' New York, 'ow y' feel den?"

"It wouldn' feel righ'." Rogue suddenly felt like she had been smacked across the face, "Oh, mah heart isn' in a place, it's with you Remy. It don' matter where Ah am as long as your there!"

As they were talking 'What A Wonderful World' ended and they applauded. A new song started to play and the vocalist stepped up to the microphone. _'You don't have to be the brightest star, doesn't really matter who you are…any fool can fall in love.' _ Remy stood up dragging a reluctant Rogue to her feet. They found a space on the floor away from the tables and started dancing.

'_You don't have to have a pot of gold, doesn't matter…Harder that you try to fake it, more that it shows…' _ Rogue smiled, that was exactly how it had been with her and Remy at the institute. She'd pushed and he'd pulled, she'd walk and he'd leap. She had refused to show her feelings publically until the last year and a half ago.

'_You don't have to be the sharpest tool, doesn't matter what you learned in school…" _They swayed to the music. Remy thought about how much he had risked just to get close to Rogue; family, going behind the backs of the Acolytes and X-Men prior to him joining them. Yes, he was a fool for love. _'Any fool can fall in love.'_

The song ended and they headed back to their seats to finish their drinks listening to the different Jazz bands play until it was 4:00. Rogue stood up, "Remy, we gotta go. Paintin' will be ready soon."

He groaned, "But de music be so nice."

"Ah agree, but we still 'ave t' tell the artist wha' we want written at the bottom o' the paintin'."

He stood up and Rogue put on her coat as they headed out the doors thanking the waitress and bartender for the drinks.

When they reached the painter he looked rather frazzled. Rogue checked her watch. They were only ten minutes late but that was enough to make him slightly upset. "De`sole, nous sommes en retard. Nous savons ce qui aimerions l'appeler," Rogue apologized. (Sorry we are late. We know what we would like to call it.)

This seemed to calm him slightly and he grabbed a thin permanent marker only used for writing on the canvas. "Qui?"

Remy spoke next giving the artist the title and he recorded it neatly at the bottom,

**Remy et Rogue, New Orleans, 02 15, 2011**

They thanked him again as they took the painting back to the hotel.

Back at the institute Logan had a hold of Scott's keys. "Logan, their train hasn't even left yet. Can I please have my keys back for the sixth time!"

"Nope."

Scott sighed, "Why do you need my car? Can't you take the SUV instead?"

"That's for large group transportation. The only people going to the train station are me and 'Ro'."

"Give it up Scott," Bobby said as he passed by the two grown men on his way to the kitchen. "The keys are yours after Rogue and Gambit get back."

"Hear that Shades, the Ice Man gets it."

"Thanks Bobby," Scott muttered bitterly.

"Any time."

Storm and the Professor entered the lobby. "What time are they supposed to be back again," Storm asked.

"Ten-thirty, but the time's moving too slowly for my liking." Storm looked at Logan and then at the clock. It was just past 4:30 so they all knew that the two would not be boarding the train for at least an hour.

"I am like so excited!" Kitty came bouncing down the hall. "She totally promised to tell me like everything!"

Storm turned to the Professor, "Well Charles, I don't think anyone is going to be sleeping tonight."

The Professor did a mental scan of the mansion and then looked at Storm, "I think you are right Ororo. It would appear that everyone is quite alert, or as they say bouncing off the walls."

"Fantastic," Logan grumbled and started pacing.

Back at the hotel Rogue and Remy were packing up the last of their items, comb, hairbrush, make-up, toothbrush and toothpaste. Rogue found a safe spot for the painting in her bag between layers of clothes for protective purposes. After a third scan around the room and balcony Remy looked at Rogue. "Ready Cherie?"

"No."

Remy threw his arm around her and gave her a squeeze, "Come on Rogue, it be ok. We be back 'ere une journ`ee." (one day.) He took her key card off the side table and handed her suitcase.

She took it sighing, _'Ya, this 'ad been the bes' Christmas gift ever.'_ She wheeled her bag up beside Remy who was waiting at the door. They walked in silence to the elevator taking in every last moment that they could.

When they got to the main floor Remy handed the key cards in signing out the "Dawn's" and walked to the shuttle stand at the hotel entrance. It was not a long wait which made it even sadder for them. Still they knew they could not miss the train. Well they could, it just meant paying for extra tickets and having Logan kill them when they got home. Rogue smiled at that possible scenario. _'Welcome home, you're late! You scared me half to death. This is all your fault Cajun, you're dead!'_ Ya, it would most likely go something like that.

The shuttle pulled into the train station and they unloaded their luggage thanking the shuttle driver and walking to the ticket stand. The ticket taker looked at their tickets, "Merci, platform 6."

"Thanks." Rogue was getting a little more depressed every moment. Suddenly Remy started to whistle. Rogue looked at him as though he were crazy and then…

"I been workin' o' de railroa' all de live lon' day."

"Remy cut it out."

"Non, I be workin' o' de railroa' jus t' pass de time away." Rogue reached up to throw her hand over his mouth but he only grabbed it and spun her around. "Can' y' 'ear de w'istle blowin', rise up s' early in de morn. Can' y' 'ear de capta' shoutin' Dina blow y'r 'orn!"

Rogue laughed and threw her arms around him. "Thank ya Remy." He placed a quick gentle kiss on her forehead as the train pulled up.

Rogue and Remy watched out the window as Louisiana disappeared out of view. The sun begun to set leaving a pink tine in the sky. It was getting dark and the two could see street lamps turning on as they passed through towns. The moon was full and bright against the snow as to welcome them home.

"We almos' back cherie."

"Ya, who d' ya think will be at the station?"

Remy chuckled, "Logan an' Storm." Rogue looked at him with a curious expression. "When we be leavin' las' Sund'y Logan say he be pickin' us up an' Storm say she non comin' t' drop us off, bu' she be dere t' pick us up de nex' week." He smiled at her.

"Let's go 'Ro', I don't want to be late getting there!"

"Yes, yes Logan, we all know that you have wanted to leave since 7:00 this morning. _'Maybe even earlier.'_

Logan put the key in the ignition and started the car. Storm climbed in and waved to all the students who were gathered outside. Although it was winter the cold weather did not detour them from going outside.

Logan pulled into the parking lot and looked at the clock in the car, it read 10:15. He sighed looking at the tracks and waiting area.

Storm placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Logan, she will be fine."

He kept scanning the tracks grunting, "I know 'Ro'. It's just…"

"You care for her, we know. You have been looking out for her since she came to the institute five years ago. You are like family to one another and then one day she grew up. It happens to them all." She gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, but why'd she have to grow up 'Ro'?"

"Because it is a part of life."

Just then the train pulled up slowing down as it reached the station and stopped. Rogue and Remy grabbed their luggage while Logan hopped out of the car. The two started walking towards the waiting area when, "STRIPES!"

Storm winced and Rogue spun around.

"LOGAN!" Rogue made a beeline for him dropping her suitcase on the way. Remy picked it up wheeling it to the car as Rogue threw herself into Logan's arms.

"Miss us kid?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta, what does that mean?"

Storm laughed, "I think it means that she was having lots of fun, is that right?"

Rogue nodded, "This was the bes' Christmas gift ever!" She gave Storm a quick hug and then went to lift her suitcase into the car when Logan stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"What's this? A ring!"

Rogue had hoped to share the news back at the institute, _'Damn Logan an' 'is good eyes!'_ "Um, ya Remy asked meh t' marry 'im when we were down in New Orleans."

Logan spun on Remy. As she went to intervene Logan spoke, "Did you do it properly?"

Remy nodded, "Qui."

"Down on one knee?"

"Qui."

"Her real name and the one she goes by here?"

"Qui."

"Were you dressed up?"

"Qui."

Rogue looked at Storm, "Remy asked everyone?"

Storm shook her head, "Not everyone, just the people he thought were important in your life." Rogue looked at her for more details. "He wanted to do things as properly as he could so he asked permission from Logan, Raven, the Professor and myself."

Rogue faced Remy, "So ya were a proper gentleman than." She gave him a wicked smile.

He looked back at her, "Qui, Remy ask firs'." Rogue threw her arms around him.

As usual Logan broke up their time. "Ok love birds, pack your bags in the back, time to go home."

The two tossed their bags into the trunk and climbed in the back seats. _'Home,'_ thought Rogue, _'Ah'm already there.'_


	34. Excitment

Excitement

Once they arrived back at the mansion Logan told them not to worry about their bags. "I'll get the bags, but you two may want to go in through the hanger bay." They looked at him quizzically and he smirked, "That is unless you want to deal with the mob at the doors."

Rogue looked at Remy and swallowed, "Well…"

"We go' t' see dem anyway Rogue."

Ororo walked behind them placing an arm around their shoulders, " I will be here to help with crowd control."

Rogue gave a weak smile, "Thanks Storm." She took a deep breath but before she could say anything else there was a 'bamph!' and she jumped, "Damn it Kurt!"

"I found zem!"

Ororo looked at Kurt shaking her head and sighed. Remy grabbed Rogue's arm, "De mob be comin'!"

Before he pulled her through the garage door, Rogue reached out and slapped Kurt muttering "Damn lil brothers."

Kurt rubbed his sore shoulder and Logan pushed a suitcase into his fuzzy blue arms. "Nice one Elf, take that to the main staircase." With another 'bamph' Kurt was gone with Rogue's suitcase.

Kitty phased through the side wall into the garage. "Like, I thought I heard Kurt say that he like found them. Where'd they go?"

Logan handed her the second and final bag, "Main staircase Half-Pint." Kitty pouted and Logan shut the trunk of Scott's sporty car.

Ororo walked the two southerners down the halls until they reached the main hallway where staff and students alike were waiting. Logan was right, it looked like a mob and suddenly they were spotted. "Rogue!", "Gambit man!", "How was it?", "We saw you on T.V." It even sounded like a mob.

Kitty, who had been at the back literally ran _trough _the crowd to get to Rogue. This was followed by several angry shouts of; "Hey!" "Kitty!" "My personal space!" Kitty, being who she was ignored them all. Reaching Rogue she throwing her arms around her former roommate in a life-threataning hug accompanied by a squeal of delight. "Eeee! I've like missed you soooo much!" She released a cringing Rogue. Rogue had learned over the years that you could only prepare yourself so much for Kitty's excited high pitched squeals and hugs of death. Still they made one cringe and want to cover their ears.

Rogue took in a deep breath and placed her hands on her friends' shoulders if only to keep her in one piece. Kitty was so overly excited it seemed like she was ready to explode. Remy chuckled, "Remy t'inks de chaton missed y' Rogue."

"Nah, really Remy, Ah 'andn't noticed." She rolled her eyes and then looked at her friend, "It's nice t' see ya too Kitty." She looked around the main entrance. It seemed like everyone was there. "Um, it's nice t' see ya'll as well. Didn't' know we were gettin' a welcome 'ome party." She heard some laughter and the hum of an electric chair. She smiled, _"Hello Professor."_

"_Hello Rogue, Remy. Good trip I trust."_

"_Yes!" "Qui!"_

He smiled and turned to his student body, "As you all can see Rogue and Remy have arrived home safely. Now, it is well passed lights out. Incase you have forgotten some of you have school tomorrow so up to bed." There were some groans and protests but he only shook his head. "I am sure that Rogue and Remy will be happy to share about their trip tomorrow or…"

"Eeeek!" All eyes fell on Kitty Pryde.

Rogue threw a gloved hand over her friends' mouth. "Later Kitty," she hissed. The girls' wide eyes got even more excited. Rogue released her pushing he into Gambit. They both gave Kitty warning glares and the girl squirmed. Not so much at the glares, she'd taken them from Rogue on an almost daily basis, and Gambit, ok so Gambit's eyes scared her a bit when he glared like Rogue. It was the fact that she had a secret, and Kitty was no good at those.

The professor cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I am sure that they would be happy to share their travels with us after a good nights sleep. Everyone off to bed."

A ton of bouncy, tired and confused teens and staff headed off to their rooms. Rogue grabbed Kitty covering her mouth and dragged her to the elevator. She punched down and waited for the doors to open. Once the two girls were inside and the doors closed Rogue released her bubbly friend once again. "A RING! OH MY GOD ROGUE!"

'_An' this is why Ah chose the basement.' _ Rogue knew that at least in the lower levels it was almost soundproof. She looked at her friend, "Kitty…" Too late, Kitty was out the doors. _'Good Lord, Ah'm wit' Tigger.'_ She tried again, "Kitty, try t' calm down, 'k."

"Mmmm!"

Nope, Kitty was going to burst. Rogue opened the DR doors and pulled Kitty in. Once the door closed Rogue said, "Ok, get it out o' ya system."

Kitty lost it, "AHHHHHHHH! I am SOOOOOO EXCITED! When did he propose? How did he propose? Were you expecting it?..."

Rogue leaned against the wall listening to Kitty's screams and ramblings. "KITTY!" The bouncing ceased temporarily. "Do Ah ge' t' answer any o' these questions?"

"Sorry," she squealed. "I want to know _everything!_"

'_Like that's gonna 'appen,' _ Rogue thought sarcastically. "Ok Kit, no Ah didn' know 'e was gonna propose. He did it while we were at a ball all dressed up. He asked the band t' play _'_What Makes You Different_' _an' at the end o' the dance he got down on one knee an' proposed."

"And?"

"Well Ah said ya, otha wise Ah wouln' be wearin' this ring now would Ah!" Rogue smiled while Kitty jumped up and down.

"Can I like see it properly?" Rogue held out her hand and Kitty gasped, "Oh! Rogue, it's even more beautiful than I realized! Gambit's got good taste." Rogue swatted her. "Ouch, just saying."

Rogue chuckled, "Ya have no idea." Kitty looked confused. "If ya can keep quiet Ah'll show ya what Ah wore t' the ball, but ya gotta be silent. It's past midnight." Kitty nodded in agreement having gotten most of her excitement out in the elevator and DR. The two girls went to the front hall and Rogue opened her suitcase. She gently moved some clothes to the side as to not damage the painting and pulled out the folded dress. Rogue opened it up and held it in front of her. "So, wha' d' ya think," she said quietly.

Kitty's mouth dropped open in awe, "It's gorgeous Rogue," she whispered. "Gambit picked that out?" Rogue nodded. "Wow, a man that knows how to shop, he is so worth keeping."

Rogue merely rolled her eyes placing the dress back in the suitcase and carefully removed the painting. "We did this on our las' day." Kitty examined the painting. "Took 'bout two hours but the artist caught all the details." Rogue pointed towards her hand in the painting. "Remy wanted t' make sure tha' he didn' miss anything."

Kitty giggled, "You are like so lucky." A thought then hit her, "Um, who else knows?"

Rogue sighed, "Logan, Mystique, Storm, the Professor and Magneto. Not sure 'bout Beast."

Kitty's face suddenly changed to a mix of strict and understanding. Rogue wasn't sure what to think of this other than she had never seen kitty look like this outside of the Danger Room. "Parental figures," she said.

"Huh?"

Kitty looked up at Rogue, "All the parental figures in your life here at the mansion knew, well most 'parental' anyway. Not sure if Magneto counts."

Rogue nodded, "Oh ya, Storm told meh that Remy asked everyone he thought was an importan' part o' mah life 'ere." Kitty nodded and Rogue slid the painting back into her suitcase. She zipped it up and glanced at the clock; it read 1:35. Rogue hadn't realized that it was so late. She looked over at Kitty, "Now can Ah go t' bed Kit?" The younger girl yawned and nodded.

The two headed up the stairs but as they were about to part Rogue looked at Kitty and whispered softly, "Ya can' say anything t' anyone Kit, no' a sole, understand?" The brunette nodded and the two pared heading into their own rooms.

'_Oh my gosh! This is like the most awesome thing to ever like happen here!" _Kitty's mind was racing. _'I like have to take her dress shopping or maybe Remy's already done that. Then there is the cake, flowers, fancy food…'_ She opened the door to the room that she shared with Jubilee and quietly shut it behind her. She then got into some pajamas and climbed in bed. As she pulled the covers over herself and flopped her head on her pillow she sighed as more thoughts started going through her mind. _'Would there be a best man? Bridesmaids? What about a ringbarrer?_' She tried to fall asleep, but a forced sleep leads to no sleep. _'Oh man, I like hate secrets!'_ These were Kitty's last thoughts before she finally fell asleep with glowing red numerals, 4:27 AM.

Rogue pulled out a t-shirt and pajama pants laying them on her bed. She then went into the bathroom and had a warm shower washing up. It had been a long train ride back, the mob at the institute and Kitty seeing the ring had caused some unneeded stress. The warm shower felt good and calmed Rogue down. _'Should o' kept mah mouth shut,' _she thought. _'Then again Kitty would o' pestered meh if Ah 'hadn't told 'er somethin'.'_ Rogue stepped out of the shower and dried off. She then slipped on her P.J's and climbed into her bed. Her bed, oh how nice it was to be back on her mattress. She cuddled under her covers and drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

The mansion was a hustle and bustle first thing in the morning before school. Rogue, Remy and Logan sat drinking their coffees while Sam and Jubilee now drove the students to school having received their full licenses the week that Rogue and Remy were away. "Bout time," Rogue said. "Thought Ah was gonna be choferin' f'r the res' o' mah life f'r awhile."

Logan let out a half grunt half laugh, "Don't get too excited yet Stripes. You still will have to do some driving, you know that."

"Ya, on mah bike." She gave him a mocking look and Logan walked away for a moment only to reappear with Rogue's keys.

"You'll need these though." Logan pocketed Rogue's keys.

"Hey! Mah keys! Logan give 'em back or Ah'll be takin' your bike." She let Remy's psyche come to the front of her mind and smiled slightly. "Neva mind, keep the keys."

Logan let out a low growl, "And what is that supposed to mean Rogue?"

"Nothin'."

"You are NOT hot wiring ANY vehicle, do you understand me?"

"Give meh back mah keys an' Ah won' 'ave t'!" Logan tossed her the keys to her bike. She smiled, "Thank ya."

Logan glared at Remy, "Any other tricks I should know about that you taught her while away?"

Remy shook his head, "Remy no' teach Rogue dat, Remy swear." Logan glared at him.

"He ain't lyin' Logan," said Rogue. "Ah jus' know."

Logan looked at her, "Anything else you _absorbed_ from him that we should know about Rogue?"

"Oh Dieu, je ne sais pas." (Oh God, I don't know.)

Logan rubbed his temple, "French, fantastic. Maybe you two can help Rahne and Jamie with their homework." The two only shrugged watching Logan walk away coffee in hand.

"Y' know cherie, one o' des days all dat absorption gonna get y' in t' trouble." He shook his head a small smirk playing across his face.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Please, Ah think it already did, or d' ya not recall 'ow it almos' killed meh."

"Non, Remy non f'rget, 'e jus' don' wan' Monsieur Claws t' kill us, dats all."

Rogue let out a snort, "Ya whatever Swamp Rat." Rogue stuck her head out the kitchen door and muttered, "Ah can' believe Ah'm about t' ask this." She called up the stairs, "Hey Kitty, wanna go shoppin'?"

Remy snickered from his seat and Rogue shot him a look. "T'ought ya 'ated shoppin' cherie."

"Ah do." He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Ah jus' gotta get out o' 'ere."

"Sure cherie, whatever y' say."

Above them they could hear drawers shutting rather loudly followed by a, "Totally! Be right there." Kitty wasted no time with the stairs and phased through the floor landing gracefully in front of Rogue. She grabbed her friends arm running towards the garage. Rogue used her spare hand to wave goodbye to Remy.

'_Oh man, Ah 'ope this wasn' a mistake.' _Before Rogue realized what was happening they were speeding towards the gates. _'Ah'm gonna die b'fore Ah get married.'_

Kitty headed strait for the mall. As much as Rogue hated shopping, and worse crowds, she knew that Kitty wouldn't be able to contain herself at the mansion and Rogue had no clue what she was looking for. _'Neva thought Ah'd be doin' the 'ole marriage thang.'_

Kitty interrupted her thoughts, "Over here there is Laura. They have awesome dresses, and in this store you will find the BEST shoes ever!" Rogue was pulled in and out of almost every store in the mall including; The Bay, Zellers, H&M, Coles (to buy wedding magazines) and HMV (though Rogue thought between everyone at the mansion they probably owned every disc there was.)

Then Kitty drove Rogue to actual Bridal shops. Rogue looked at the dresses, "Um Kitty, Ah appreciate all the help, but Ah don' even 'ave a date f'r the weddin' yet." She looked at a few dresses and the tags. "Good Lord, d' ya see these prices Kit! Ah can' afford these!"

"Oh come on Rogue, it's like a once in a lifetime thing."

Kitty almost had her there but she shook her head, "Ah think Ah'm gonna die o' a heart attack if Ah buy any o' these, le's go."

"But…"

"No, now give meh the keys, Ah wanna get back alive, ya don' drive well in the dark." _'Or the day f'r that matter.'_ A pouting Kitty handed over the keys and slid into the passenger's seat. Rogue hadn't meant to hurt her feelings so she tried to cheer her up, "Ya know what we can do Kit?" The girl only shook her head. "We can look in some o' those weddin' an' bridal magazines f'r cheaper spots with nice lookin' dresses an' go huntin' there, ok?"

Kitty's face lit back up, "Yeah, ok. That actually sounds like fun. We can also look online."

Rogue just nodded, "Sure Kit, jus' know that Ah won' be happy f'r the whole time. Ah _hate_ shoppin'."

The other girl just smiled, "Ok, but you know you like brought this upon yourself by saying _**yes**_, right." She giggled and Rogue groaned.

Several hours later Kitty and Rogue returned with multiple bags filled with magazines, books, CD's, fancy strips of fabric in various shades of white and a list of caterers. Rogue demanded that all the purchases and lists be put in her room in the back of the closet. No one was stupid enough to go into Rogue's room, and if they were there was hell to pay.

Remy poked his head in, "So cherie, 'ow'd it go?"

Rogue threw her head back, "Mah feet are killin' meh Remy. An' t' think this is only the beginin' o' all o' this."

He snickered and sat down beside her on her bed. "Look on de bright side."

"An' wha' migh' that be?"

He shrugged, "No' sure yet." She swatted at him. "Ow, 'k, de bright side be married t' moi." He smiled his most charming smile despite the fact that his arm was hurting from Rogue's slap. _'Man she 'it 'ard! T'ink I wou'd o' lern' m' lesson, wait I neva learn.'_

"That still doesn' help meh in the shoppin' department Swamp Rat."

"Hmm, well, y' can le' de chaton drag y' 'round New York, or y' can tell 'er t' buzz off."

Rogue closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, "As much as Ah like the secon' option Ah can' d' that t' Kit. 'Sides, she's been very helpful an' Ah might' even get some ideas once mah body stops achin'."

Remy lay down beside her, "Y' know Rogue, Remy don' t'ink dat shoppin' be de wors' part o' dis."

"Oh ya, what' could possibly be worse than bein' dragged in t' every store in New York?"

Remy smirked, "Tellin' de mansion."

Rogue threw her arm over her eyes and groaned.

Two days later the Professor called everyone into his office. As per usual it filled up quickly with Scott ready for whatever mission lay ahead. "Ok Professor, I think we are all here, what's the emergency?"

Charles only smiled, "Scott, I never declared that there was an emergency. I am sorry if my voice indicated so."

The X-Men looked at one another and Bobby piped up first, "So, why did you call us all here?"

The Professor kept smiling, "It is not me who has an announcement." He let Rogue and Remy step forwards. _"It is alright Rogue."_

She took in a deep breath, "Um, Remy an' Ah wanted everyone t' 'ear this as a group."

"Hear vhat Rogue?"

"KURT!"

Kurt shrunk back, "Zorry, please continue."

Rogue sighed and Remy put his arm around her back. She sighed, "Ya guys are like mah fam'ly. When Ah was in New Orleans wit' Remy he asked meh if Ah would marry 'im." There was a burst of chatter, some excited, some sarcastic while others seemed in shock. Rogue raised her voice, something she was quite good at. "IN Case ya'll were wonderin' Ah said yes."

There were "Congratulations!" "Wow." "Cool, a wedding!" "This will be interesting."

Kitty zipped to the front, "Congratulations Rogue! Take care of her Remy!" She threw her arms around the two of them.

Remy ruffled her hair, "Merci chaton, Remy will take good care o' Rogue."

Scott looked baffled, "Was that it Professor?"

"Not quite Scott. You see I want you all to look your best so that means suits for all you young men." There were more groans but he simply ignored them. "Ladies, I will leave you to your own devices for dress hunting."

"Sweet!" Amara and Tabitha high-fived.

The Professor turned, "Now Scott, that is all."


	35. Wedding Preparations

Wedding Preparations

"Pick-up damn it!" _Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Jean Grey. Sorry I can't take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep I will get back to you as soon as I can, have a good day!_ "Jean, Jean it's Scott. Listen, I just…" he sighed. Maybe she already knew. "Please just give me a call back. I love you."

Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne came running down the hall and slammed square into Scott. "Oh, sorry Scott," Tabitha said truly not caring much at all. Everyone knew that Scott had been trying to get a hold of Jean all morning without any success.

"Tabitha! No running in here! You are going to kill someone."

The girls only laughed, "Kill someone by running, ya right. Injure, but not kill."

Amara looked at her friends, "Well not us, but Sam might."

Rahne shook her head, "That is probably true. I almost got a cannonball to the face in training one day. Thank God Rogue taught him how to stop."

"Hey girls, are we going to stand around here all day by the irritated Shades, or are we going to go dress hunting? Woohoo!"

"I am not irritated Tabitha." Scott had on a strict no nonsense face, one he usually had during training and missions; Today's mission, get a hold of Jean.

"Whatever you say," Tabitha said tossing a firecracker over her shoulder as the group walked away.

"TABITHA!"

Rogue was pacing back and fourth in her room. She knew the wedding wouldn't be perfect, how could it with them all being mutants? Tabitha would probably blow something up out of excitement, Kurt would be, well Kurt, she worried that Sam might go a little nuts and cause giant holes in the walls or grounds the day before or day of the wedding, and Logan might take off and that was something that she couldn't have happen. _'Why am Ah so worried? Ah never worry 'bout anythang.'_

"Cherie." Remy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "'Ave y' asked de people 'bout privileges yet?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don' know how t' ask withou' hurtin' peoples feelin's Remy."

He smiled, "Dey be understandin' cherie. It be de ones close t' y' dat get de jobs qui?"

"Ya, but…"

"Non, non buts cherie. It be our weddin' an' de 'ouse jus' 'ave t' understand de choice we make."

"Ah know, so Ah guess Ah should start askin' than." Remy nodded and Rogue smiled her eyes glittering devilishly. Remy swallowed, he had a feeling he knew what was about to come. "Have ya asked Jean-Luc, Henri or anyone else down there yet Swamp Rat?"

"Non, 'e ain't invited."

"Remy!"

"De visit was bad Rogue, jus' imagine a weddin'."

"Do ya think that Ah wan' everyone under this roof invited! Ah don' have a choice."

"Bu' she still be famille."

"Grrr! An' ya know Ah still don' like that."

"Y' two getting' along fine cherie."

"Ah don' care."

"Now dats denial Rogue. Y' an' Mystique 'ave been fine f'r two years now.

Rogue turned on him, "If ya don' ask your famille Ah'll hop on the nex' train t' New Orleans an' ask Jean-Luc mahself!"

Remy's eyes bugged out of his head, "Non! Remy d' it!" Rogue glared at him and then picked up the portable phone thrusting it into Remy's chest. "Ow cherie." She continued glaring at him. "Now?"

"No, Ah handed ya the phone so ya could call in a week, yes now!"

Remy swallowed again. _'Jean-Luc gonna kill moi. Henri gonna be mad dat I non tell 'im when we be down dere, Tante, mon Dieu, je suis un homme mort.' _ (My God, I am a dead man.) Rogue tapped her foot and crossed her arms. Remy smiled at her and dialed the number as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello."

"Uh, bonjour Tante." _'Why Tante, she never answer de phone.' _

"Remy? I am very disappointed in you. You ran off without saying two words to me or anyone else for that matter when you were down here. I hope you are calling to apologize for that garcon." (boy)

Remy winced and Rogue smirked. She could hear the woman's voice clear as day. "Um, qui Tante, Remy quite sorry dat t'ings non g' de way dey be planned."

"Well that's better, but that is not the reason you are calling, is it boy."

"Non Tante, it no'."

"Spit it out then boy."

"Tante, je vais me marier." (Tante, I am getting married.) There was silence on the other end of the line and Rogue looked at Remy, his face was one of fear and concern. "Tante?"

Suddenly there was a burst of laughter and Remy relaxed. "Well good for you boy, is it that lovely girl you kidnapped last time?" Rogue snickered.

"Qui Tante, bu' de las' time we go' train tickets f'r Christmas. De firs' time be de time Remy kidnap 'er. Ow, dat 'urt cherie."

Tante only laughed, "I can see she won't have any trouble keeping you in line then garcon."

"Non, Rogue keep swattin' moi, an' Tante, she 'its hard!"

"Good."

"Quoi!" (What!) "Tante, 'ow dat be good?"

She only chuckled, "Remy LeBeau, you are a handful. Only a strong woman can resist your charms the way that Rogue does. You probably had to work hard to win her over." Rogue was starting to laugh and Remy's face was in a priceless state of shock. "Ah, that's her I hear isn't it." Remy only grumbled into the receiver no real words coming out. "Put her on boy."

Remy handed Rogue the phone, "Tante wan' t' speak wit' y'."

"He-hello." Rogue was still trying to get her laughter under control.

"So he finally won you over huh? How long did it take?"

"'Least three years."

"I don't believe that. My guess is three years before _you_ admitted it." This time Rogue opened her mouth in shock and Remy chuckled. "Thought so, you are one strong woman Rogue. Do us all a favor and keep him in line."

Rogue recovered from her shock shaking her head. "Yes Tante, Ah will be happy t' keep 'im in line." Remy jumped back as Rogue took another swing at him.

"Good, now I don't suppose Remy wants any of us up there does he?"

"Ah told 'im he 'ad t' call. It's only right." He made a face mouthing back mockingly.

"Put him back on Rogue, you've done well by getting him to call."

"Thank ya Tante. Remy, Tante wants t' talk with ya again."

Remy groaned taking back the phone, "Qui Tante."

"Don't suppose you want the famille ring hmm."

Remy shifted uncomfortably, "Non Tante, dat be de reason why I non tell anyone when we be down dere. Remy wan' nothin' t' do wit' de famille ring."

"Your p`ere won't be happy about that Remy." Tante spoke firmly and Remy gave a brief nod even though Tante had no way of seeing him. "Well, it seems you've made your choice Remy LeBeau. I am sure that your p`ere will be happy to send some money down for the wedding. Mercy and Henri will be sorry to miss it as well as Emil and myself."

"Tante…"

"No Remy, we know when we aren't wanted."

"Tante, y' always wanted. Henri, Mercy an' Emil wanted too."

"So everyone but the man that took you in."

Rogue and Remy looked at each other Rogue pleading with her eyes for Remy to do something as to not hurt his family. "Tante, everyone welcome!"

There was a snort on the other end, "No Remy, I will pass on the message and maybe the odd person may show up."

"Merci Tante."

"Any time boy, you should call more often."

The line went dead and Remy hung up. "Well dat wen' well, non?"

Rogue gave Remy a sad yet understanding smile. "It's done now Remy. If someone shows they show, if not then they don'. 'Sides, ya didn' give Tante a date."

Remy cocked his head to the side, "Y' know cherie y're righ'. Oh well dats a shame."

Rogue rolled her eyes and punched his arm on the way out the door. She had a list of people to hunt down and not a lot of time to do so.

"So, what do you guys think?" Amara was in a light blue dress slightly longer than knee length with thin straps.

"It's beautiful," Rahne answered. "What do you think of mine?" Rahne was in a dark green knee length dress with sparkles across the chest.

"It looks great." Jubilee stepped forwards in a bright blood red dress with a heart above the left breast.

"Um, no offence Jubes, but you look like a vampire."

"You're one to talk Tabitha, you look like a pink ballerina, and not in a good way."

Tabitha made a fist slowly opening it. Amara and Rahne rushed over. "Cool it you two," Amara whispered. "Tabitha retract that thing and find a new dress. Jubilee, it's nice but not for a wedding; maybe a funeral or valentine's day dance."

The two girls shrugged and went in search of other dresses to try on. Rahne looked at Amara, "Nice save. I swear one day she is going to get us banned from the mall."

Amara shrugged, "I know, that's why we have to be on top of her. We can't help the way she was raised or her personality, just guide her in the right direction."

The other girl blinked, "You know you sounded like a mix or Logan, Storm and the Professor there for a minute." There was a second of silence between them and then they both started laughing as they put their dresses back on their hangers and carried them to the cash.

Fifteen stores later Jubilee had a teal strapless knee length dress with a red heart on the left breast and Tabitha had a Magenta thin strapped dress with yellow stars. "Happy now Amara?"

The second youngest girl smiled, "Yes Tabitha, I am _much_ happier."

"You know what happens tomorrow?" The group looked at Jubilee waiting for her to expand. "Come on you guys, you don't even have the tiniest clue?"

"Not really," Rahne replied for the rest of the group.

Jubilee merely held the palm of her hand flat and moved her arm towards all the stores that were closing. "We'll need shoes to go with these dresses." There were high fives and giggles around her as she led them out of the mall.

Rogue walked up and down the halls of the mansion trying to decide who to ask first. She wound up stopping in front to Kurt's room where music was blasting. _She's got her daddy's money, her mama's good looks more laughs than a stack of comic books…_ Rogue knocked on his door, "Kurt." _Wild imagination, collage education…_ "KURT!"

Kurt turned the volume down, "Ja, come in Rogue." Rogue opened the door and walked inside heading strait to the window looking out over the grounds. Kurt turned off the music, he could sense the tension and stress in his sister. "Rogue, vhat's ze matter?"

She didn't look at him but continued staring out at the boys playing football. "Kurt, ya know that ya are important t' meh right?"

Kurt was concerned by this statement and didn't want to push Rogue. "Ja, I think zat ve got close ze first day ve met."

It took Rogue a moment to realize what he meant. He was referring to when they had first come in contact way before she had joined the X-Men. "Kurt, Ah'm tryin' t' be serious here."

"Zorry, vhat iz ze matter Rogue? You seem so stressed out." _'Ooops, zat vas probably not ze visest thing to say.'_

"Well of course Ah'm stressed out! Ah'm getting' married an' Ah have t' ask people questions an' Ah want ya in the weddin' party an' Ah'm no good at askin' these kinds o' things."

Kurt walked up beside her, "You vant me in ze vedding party?"

"Course Ah do Kurt. You're mah friend an' mah brother. Remy's fam'ly probably won' come an' Ah know that it's normally the groom that has the bes' man but we were wonderin' if ya'd do it."

Kurt wasn't expecting this but he recovered from shock quickly and became serious yet excited at the same time. "Rouge, of course I'll do it. It iz an honor, zank you for thinking of me." He smiled a toothy grin at her and she relaxed a bit. Kurt could tell this was a big weight off her shoulders but that there were still more there. "So, vho else do you need to ask?"

"Ah need t' ask Kit, Jamie and Logan." She sighed, this was not easy. Suddenly Kurt grabbed her arm. "Kur…" 'bamph!' They were now outside of Kitty's room where they could hear 'Rock and Roll Party Queen' playing.

Kurt knocked on the door. "Like, come in," came a bubbly voice. The two entered Rogue ready to kill Kurt at any second. "Oh, hey Rogue, Kurt, what's up?"

Kurt poked Rogue in the back. She swatted at him but he merely teleported to the other side of the room. Kitty was a bit confused but went with the flow. Rogue walked over to her old bed and sat on the edge of it. Kitty recognized this action and came and sat beside her friend. "Rogue, what's the matter?"

"Kit, you're probably mah bes' friend 'ere. Ya always tried t' befriend meh when everyone else was runnin' the opposite way when they saw meh comin'. Ya stood up f'r meh an' even forced meh t' go shoppin' knowin' Ah would pu' up a hell o' a fight. Ah want ya t' be mah maid o' honor."

Rogue took in a deep breath preparing herself for, "Ahhhh, like I am so excited! Thank you Rogue!" The twenty year old launched herself into her friends' arms.

Kurt popped down from the far dresser beside the girls. " I am ze best man," he said proudly with a smile.

Kitty let out another squeal of delight, "Eeee, this is going to be like the best wedding ever!" Rogue looked at Kitty, _'an' we're back t' Tigger mode.'_

"Listen Kit, have ya seen Jamie?"

"Um, I think he and some of the boys went out suit hunting with the Professor and Storm."

"How about…"

"STRIPES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE!"

"Neva mind."

"Vhat did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"STRIPES!"

Rogue stomped out of Kitty's room down the hall to the main staircase and peered over the banister. "What the hell's ya problem Logan! Ah didn' touch ya bike." She thought for a moment, something didn't add up. "Logan, ya were on ya bike all day so how could Ah…"

She stopped dead mid sentence when she saw what he was holding. "I told them none of that sissy pink for my girl. Green stripes on the sides of this baby or a different shop." Rogue started to head down the stairs slowly, her eyes glued to the dress in Logan's hand. "So, what do you think?" Logan was nervous. He hardly ever went shopping. It was normally a drop off and see you at 6:00 on the dot.

Rogue could see the dress clearer now that she was halfway down the stairs and picked up speed. She approached Logan and looked at the dress, white satten, four thin green stripes from the waist down, two on each side, and emerald jewel in the centre of the chest, and the dress itself sparkled. Rogue looked up at Logan and back to the dress. When she finally found her voice she looked up at Logan and said, "Will ya give meh away?"

Logan pulled her into an embrace, "I wouldn't have it any other way Stripes."


	36. The Wedding

The Wedding

Rows and rows of chairs were lined up in front of the gazebo, flower beds had been arranged at the entrance by Ororo as well as a few at the gazebo itself. Rogue didn't want anything overly fancy but Remy wanted nothing but the best. Therefore they had come to middle of the road agreement, fancy but not over the top.

Jamie was pacing up and down the hall of the boys wing. "Cut it out Jamie," Sam said sharply. "You're making us dizzy, I can't imagine what you are doing to yourself."

"But Sam, what if I drop the rings! Rogue will kill me!"

Sam rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "If you drop the rings Gambit will kill you, not Rogue." Jamie let out a whimper. "Oh for heaven sakes Jamie you walk down the isle between the chairs with a pillow and hold the pillow until they ask for the rings. Once they take them you don't have anything left to worry about."

There was a knock at the door and Jamie made a beeline for it, "I have it!" Sam shook his head. _'That kid is way too stressed out.'_

When Jamie opened the door his mouth fell open. Jean was dressed in a sparkling purple dress with gold heart shaped earrings and necklace. He shut his mouth and cleared his throat, "Um, hi Jean. I didn't know you were coming, I mean I didn't think anyone got a hold of you."

Jean only smiled, "It is nice to see you too Jamie and yes, I let Rogue give me the news. I knew she would."

"But how'd you know, I mean Scott was going crazy."

Jean laughed, "Oh believe me, I have never had so many voicemails in one day from that man, I knew something was up."

"But how did you know it was Rogue?"

"I knew it was Rogue because she left me a voicemail just like Scott."

Jamie's face went a little red, "Oh, ya well that makes sense." He turned towards the stairs and then back to Jean, "Everyone is getting ready, girls in the girls wing and boys in the boys so you won't be able to see Scott yet. Storm has arranged the chairs and flowers outside, the kitchen has been transformed into an awesome dinning hall with amazing looking food for after the reception. Remy's brother Henri may come down but no one is certain yet."

Jean stood at the doorway listening to all the information Jamie was giving her. "Well Jamie, it sounds like this is going to be very exciting. Where is Rogue?"

"She's in her room with Kitty. I suggest you knock first though. Some of the guys are curious about what the girls are wearing. Rogue wasn't the only one who kept her gown a secret."

Jean laughed at this, "Oh, I see, so no one knows what any of the girls are wearing?"

"Mmm, not exactly." Jean raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly to the right. Jamie tried to resist her but it was no use, "Mmm, Logan bought Rogue's dress!"

"Oh, now this is something I need to see, excuse me Jamie." Jean stepped around the young boy and headed up the stairs until she heard commotion coming from one of the rooms down the hall on the left. She knocked and the room fell silent.

"Bobby if that's ya again get outa 'ere!"

"No, it is me Rogue. Can I come in?" She quickly scanned the hall, "There are no guys around."

The door opened and Jean was ushered inside. She looked around at all of the girls her eyes falling on Kitty and then Rogue. "You look gorgeous Rogue. Jamie said Logan picked that out, is that true?"

Rogue nodded, "Wanna see the dress I was wearin' when Remy proposed?"

"You were wearing a dress?"

Rogue let out a breath, "F'r ya information Ah 'appened t' be at a ball." Jean looked shocked. _'Rogue at a ball, now I've heard it all.'_ Rogue took the dress off its hanger and laid it flat on the bed. Jean gaped, it was absolutely perfect for Rogue. She noticed the look on Jean's face and continued, "Remy picked that one out."

"You have got to be kidding me, men who know how to shop, that is practically unheard of!"

"I like know!" Kitty squealed, "She is soooo lucky!"

Rogue turned to Kitty, "Kit, can ya do meh up an' 'elp meh with mah necklace?"

Kitty bounced over and Rogue turned around so Kitty could reach the zipper properly. "There you go Rogue." Kitty then grabbed her phone. "Hope everyone is decent because I am now taking pictures of the bride!"

The girls grabbed their make-up and made a line against the wall out of view from the camera. After several shots of various angles Jean took the camera. "How about some pictures of the bridesmaid?"

Kitty smiled, "um, ok, but then I want some with Rogue."

Jean nodded, "Of course."

Kitty had on a light pink dress, the shade called bubble gum. On the dress were some blue butterflies and flowers of various colours. Yes it stood out from the others, but that is what Rogue had wanted and Kitty had no objections. It wasn't overly crowded, it just had enough splash of colour to suit the occasion and Kitty's personality.

Jean took some pictures of Kitty and then Rogue and Kitty together. "There you go, I hope that's enough."

Tabitha laughed, "Oh, maybe enough for in here, but she is going to get swarmed when she goes outside."

"Thanks Tabitha," Rogue said dryly.

Kitty looked at the crowd of girls in Rogue's room. "Ok, so you all like realize that you are lucky to still be alive in here, right?" The girls gave her a questioning look. Kitty let out a deep sigh, "You are in Rogue's room! Either get along or do your hair and make-up in someone else's room."

The girls mumbled, "When will you learn Boom Boom?"

"It's Rogue's big day, be nice."

"Do you want to live or die?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at the last muttered comment and Jean scanned the room before speaking. "So, other than you getting married today not much has changed."

Rogue snorted, "Lots has changed Jean, ya jus' 'aven't been 'ere t' see it." Jean looked slightly hurt. Sure she had planned to go to University, just not the way it had turned out. Rogue realized what she had said and tried to fix it the best she could. "Look Jean, Ah'm sorry. Listen, Sam an' Jubilee 'ave their licenses now, mah team are full fledged X-Men, everyone seems t' be gettin' along under this one roof. Life's good."

"That's nice Rogue, is there anything that hasn't changed?"

Rogue just shrugged, "Sure, Scott continues t' be serious, Kurt is still an annoyin' goof an' Logan still yells at meh."

"Ah, home sweet home huh?"

"Yep, couldn' ask f'r a better place." _'Well maybe New Orleans.'_

Just then Ororo knocked on the door, "Rogue, it is almost time, are you ready?"

"Ya, Ah think so. Is everyone seated?"

"They are starting to sit as we speak."

"Did Remy's fam'ly come?"

"Henri, Mercy and Tante came."

"Really? That's great!"

Ororo smiled, "Any time you are ready, and all other girls make-up time is over, come get a seat now please."

Tabitha, Jubilee, Amara, Rahne and Jean left the room leaving Rogue and Kitty standing in the middle of Rogue's room. Kitty looked at her best friend, "Here, let me fix that." Kitty reached up and adjusted Rogue's Vail.

She gave Kitty a smile, "Thanks Kit." She then faced the door and sighed, "Well can' leave 'em waitin' f'rever."

Kitty laughed, "Sure you could. You could be like the Runaway Bride if you wanted."

Rogue shook her head. How on earth had she connected with this crazy girl? "No Kitty, Ah can' do that t' Remy, lets go."

As the two came down the stairs they saw Logan waiting at the doors. "See you at the other end of the isle Rogue," she whispered and headed out the door to meet Kurt.

"You look beautiful Kitty," Kurt whispered. Kitty blushed.

Logan looked behind him and smiled a fatherly smile. "Ready for this Rogue?"

Rogue smiled up at him, "Stripes," she said.

Logan felt a pain in his stomach, "Are you ready for this Stripes?"

It was barely a whisper when she answered, "Yes, are you?"

Logan coughed trying to fight the lump that was now developing in his throat, "Yep."

Music started and Kitty and Kurt slowly walked across the yard and down the isle. _Don't know much about your life, don't know much about your world, but…_

Heads turned as the two walked down the isle. _But what do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping off the edge…_

Ororo and the Professor came down the isle next cameras snapping like crazy. _What do you say, I just want to start again, maybe you could show me how to try, maybe you could take me in…_

Mystique and Magneto followed behind them his purple cape blowing in the wind. _What do you say to jumping off the edge, never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hand to hold…_

Jamie walked down the centre of the isle as professionally as he could holding the pillow that had the rings placed neatly on top. _And I had my heart beaten down but I always… _He reached the front and walked over between Kurt and the Professor. _There's nothing like love to pull you up…_

The music faded out and the wedding march began. "Please rise." The guests rose as Logan walked Rogue down the isle. There were murmurs of awe from the crowd, pictures being snapped and videos being recorded from cellular devices. Once Rogue and Logan were at the front he kissed her Vail covered forehead and walked to the right to stand with Kurt, Jamie, Charles and Magneto.

The wedding march ended. "Please be seated." Everyone sat back down and fixed their eyes on the gazebo. The Minister began, "First I would like to welcome everyone here. Today is a very special day where we take two separate people, Rogue and Remy and unite them as one. I am told that you, Remy, were willing to do anything and everything to capture Rogue's heart."

There were quiet chuckles from the crowd. "I see I was not mislead then." There were a few more chuckles before the Minister continued. "Rogue, I am also told that you did everything in your power to deny Remy your heart even though he had already captured it." She blushed beneath her Vail and smiled. "I see that I was not mislead in this information either." The two shook their heads.

The Minister laughed softly, "We can not deny our true feelings for one another, if we do it can tear us apart inside and out. It is better to let the world know of your love for one another than to keep it bottled up inside.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the family and friends of Rogue Darkholme and Remy LeBeau. We ask that you watch over them and help their love to grow stronger every day and help them in their times of weakness. Help them forgive one another when they find it hard to forgive. Bless them with many happy days together and many joyful occasions along the way. Amen."

"Amen." The group raised their heads back up.

"Please bring fourth the rings." Jamie walked over to the Minister pillow in hand. "Remy, repeat after me, I Remy,"

"I Remy,"

"Give thee this ring,"

"Give de dis ring,"

"It is my promise to love you and cherish you,"

"It be m' promise t' love y' an' cherish y',"

"In sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness an' in 'ealth as long as we both shall live."

"Remy, please slide the ring on Rogue's finger." Remy did and the Minister turned to Rogue. "Rogue, please repeat after me, I Rogue,"

"Ah Rogue,"

"Give thee this ring,"

"Give thee this ring,"

"It is my promise to love you and cherish you,"

"It is mah promise t' love ya an' cherish ya,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness an' in heath,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

"Rogue please slide the ring on Remy's finger." The minister turned to the group, "Family, friends and honored guests, I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. R. LeBeau. You may kiss the bride."

Remy lifted the Vail and whispered, "I be gentle cherie." He bent forwards and Rogue took a deep breath in and let Remy place a gentle kiss on her lips. He withdrew and smiled at her. "Tol' y' Remy be gentle."

Rogue threw her arms around him and leaned in close whispering in his ear, "Thank ya Remy LeBeau, ya have no idea 'ow much this means t' meh. Ah love ya."


	37. Six Years Later

Six Years Later

It had been ten years since Rogue had come to the institute, eight since Remy had joined the X-Men, six years since she had told him that she would marry him, four since she had gained descent control of her powers and two since, "Mommy! Al'son tooked my doll!"

"No I di'n't! It was Gampa Logan!"

Rogue closed her eyes shook her head and groaned, "If he took those dolls again Ah think Ah'm gonna kill 'em."

Remy's eyes glinted mischievously, "Ah bu' cherie, where be de fun in de 'ouse if t'ings be calm?"

Rogue glared at him, "We live in a house full o' mutants an' 'ave twin two year ol' girls. Ah don' know 'bout ya, but Ah don' believe that calm exists in this house."

"Mommy!"

"Comin' girls." Remy snickered and Rogue turned to him, "Don' ya dare think that ya are off the hook Remy. Nex' time ya can deal with the doll situation." His eyes widened and Rogue gave him a smug look.

She walked down the hall and into a room where two girls identical in looks both to each other and their mother stood jumping in the air as Logan held their dolls high up out of reach. She shook her head and sighed, "So Grampa Logan, what they do this time t' 'ave their dolls taken away, or are ya jus' amusin' yaself?"

Logan grunted in a playful way, "Just having fun."

"Ya call this fun?" It was taking everything inside of Rogue not to blow up in front of her girls. She clenched her teeth and hands taking in a deep breath and then released. "Logan, please give mah girls back their dolls."

"Oh alright Stripes, geeze." Logan tossed the dolls onto the upper bunk bed. "Happy?"

Rogue looked at Alison and Quinn who were cuddling their dolls and checking for bruises. "Yes, much better thank ya." As Logan walked out the door Rogue rounded on him knocking into the wall, "Ah wish ya'd stop doin' that. They need somethin' t' do an'…"

"Ahhhh, Mommy!" _'BOOM!'_

'_Oh shit, please no!"_ Rogue and Logan rushed back into the room to find both girls crying. "Wha'…"

"My dolly blowd up." Quinn was crying and Alison was shaking her doll starting to glow red.

"Give meh the doll sweetie." Rogue took the doll from her daughter's outstretched hands pulling Remy's psyche to the front of her mind and absorbed the energy. She hadn't done that in a while, she had no real need to absorb people or bring those past absorptions to the front. There had been peace between humans and mutants for almost four years now.

She swallowed and swayed a bit. Logan held her steady. "Well I guess we know whose gift they have, eh."

Remy came flying down the hall and into the room. "Wha' 'appened?"

"Oh nothin' much Rems, Quinn blew up her doll that's all."

"Wha!"

"Oh, Alison's was glowin' bu' Ah took in the energy."

"Bu' Rogue, dey be two! 'Ow this be possible? Dey shouldn' be blowin' t'ings up 'till dey be twelve or older!"

"Ok, first of all Gumbo calm down. Second go get the professor. Third…"

"Ah know, Ah stay here." Logan gave a brief nod and pushed Remy out the door.

Other students, old and new had gathered in the doorway. "Move it or you will all be doing twenty laps around the yard followed by two DR Sessions." The crowed dispersed except for the odd straggler.

"Can I like come in?" Kitty's voice was quiet and concerned so Rogue nodded her girls on her lap. "Is everyone ok?"

Alison and Quinn looked at their Mom and then at Kitty. "Kit Kat, Quinny's doll blowd up." Kitty looked Rogue square in the eyes and she replied with a very settle nod. "An' den my dolly glowed like Quinny's."

"I see, what colour was it?"

"Wed," they both replied.

"Rogue have they…"

"No, an' Ah'm no' sure Ah wanna know yet."

"_Rogue, could you come to my office with the twins please."_

"_Sure Professor." _ She gave the two a squeeze, "The Professor wants t' see all o' us." Rogue used as cheery a voice as she could muster with the current situation being what it was.

"Am I in twobble?" Quinn looked scared and clung to Rogue's arm.

"No sweetie." _'Gawd she has a tight grip.' _"Le's g' see wha' he wants."

The group stood up and walked to the stairs. "Who wants to take the Kit Kat express?" Rogue smiled, she wasn't sure she and Remy would have made it this far if Kitty hadn't been by their side. The girls smiled and jumped up and down so they all held onto Kitty as she phased them through the floor.

Once they reached the office doors Kitty left the group. She figured she would find out what was going on with the girls later. Rogue would tell her, or she would bug Rogue until she spilled the beans.

"Please have a seat my little munchkins." The girls giggled and sat in one of the big comfy arm chairs. He smiled at them, "Your daddy says you lost a doll today that must have been sad." The girls lowered their eyes to the floor. "You know girls, you are in the best place for things like this to happen."

"But I don' wan' my dolly to keep blowin' up."

The professor smiled at Quinn, "If you practice with your daddy your…dolly won't keep blowing up."

Alison made an angry face, "But wha' if it does?" Quinn sniffled.

Professor X answered calmly with a smile, "Then I guess I will have to get you a new one."

Rogue sighed, "Quinn, wha' d' ya say to Professor Xavier?"

"T'ank you." Her cheeks went pink.

Remy smiled and looked at his girls and then at Rogue. He was grateful that they had inherited her looks. Although mutants were accepted in society in most areas of the world now, he still had been worried that his children would be born with his eyes. Rogue had told him that she didn't care, that one of the reasons she loved him was because of his eyes, but that did very little to calm his nerves. When the girls had been born his stomach had been doing flip flops of excitement and worry until they opened their eyes. When he saw the emerald green he was at a loss for words. When he finally had spoken it was a whisper, "J'ai maintenant trios anges." (I now have three angels.)

Rogue's voice interrupted his past thoughts, "Professor, is there any way of determinin' if they have …mah "gift" too?"

He shook his head his face more serious now, "No Rogue. I wish that I could tell you, but even with all the new leaps in technology and medical science I am afraid we will not know until the time comes, that is if it comes."

Rogue lowered her eyes to the ground, "Should, should Ah be makin' precautions?"

Remy gave her a squeeze and she looked up. Alison and Quinn were now on their knees peering over the back of the chair at their parents. "Not yet, let us see what the future brings. I am sure you remember what it was like with the long sleeves all day every day Rogue." The Professor gave her a sad smile.

Rogue sighed, "Ya, your right, Ah can' do that t' them, least no' yet."

"Maybe no' even cherie."

"Ah 'ope ya're right." She then looked at her two curious girls and smiled, "Well, Ah think the Professor is right, as usual. Ya two jus' 'ave t' practice with daddy."

They swallowed, "K mommy, but wha' we gonna use?"

All the adults smiled as Remy reached into his trench coat. "Dese." He handed each girl a deck of cards. "An' de bes' par', dey be cheep, unlike dolls." He shook his head remembering the price of the dolls from 'Toys 'R' Us', Rogue swatted him and the girls giggled. "Ow cherie, wha' kin' o' lesson dat be t' de girls, hmm?"

Alison slid onto her bottom and off the chair racing to her parents Quinn following suit. She pointed a finger up at Remy and said, "De lesson be Mommy's de boss."

Rogue smirked at him, "Ya see Remy, they learn quickly, unlike some people."

Charles smiled. He could see that no matter what challenges the future brought they would be overcome with love, support and understanding. He watched as Remy chased the three green eyed girls out of the office and down the hall hearing sheiks of laughter as Remy pinned Rogue to the ground tickling her mercilessly and Alison and Quinn attacked their daddy on either side.


End file.
